A Trilogy of Zootopia
by thefirstfleet
Summary: After the events of Bellwether, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps became partners and a sort of dream team within Zootopia's Police Department. Yet, even after more than a year, old memories were still coming back to haunt them: the Night Howler conspiracy was far from being solved.
1. Within Their Nature (Part I)

**Within Their Nature** \- Part I

 _The worst time in the life of Nicholas P. Wilde_

The black-and-silver police car zoomed past the parked civilian ones on the main street of Zootopia's Downtown. Its sirens were blaring with an otherworldly caterwaul in the night. Behind the steering wheel, Officer Judy Hopps wasn't even blinking, focusing at the fleeing car in front of them, straining her large purple eyes. She, like all other bunnies, was not built for night-time activities. On the other hand, her partner sitting next to her was quite the nocturnal one.  
\- Floor it, Carrots! – Officer Nick Wilde shouted over the moans of the siren and the car's throaty engine. His fingers were grasping at the dashboard, not in fear but in excitement, he almost seemed to be an inch away from jumping through the windshield. Nick was a fox and even in the depths of night, he could see everything with crystal clarity. Had he been the better driver, he would have taken the wheel, but even he had to admit Judy was a natural.  
\- They're getting away! – Judy said, her foot slamming down the accelerator – Not this time, I won't let them!  
It has been more than a year since she and Nick became partners, a sort of dream team within Zootopia's Police Department. Over the last couple of months, they have made quite a name for themselves, both of them being the first of their species in ZPD. Yet, even after more than a year, old memories were still coming back to haunt them: the Night Howler conspiracy was far from being solved.  
Even after the fall of Bellwether and the curing of the missing predators, new incidents were cropping up. Judy and Nick, along with some more experienced officers, were leading the investigation. In most cases, all they found were leads long gone cold or the occasional small shipment of Night Howler extract. In some other cases, as it was happening now, they were in hot pursuit of a large shipment, and maybe someone who could finally provide some answers.  
The police car jumped, temporarily overcoming gravity with the high speed it took hill up. It crashed back to the tarmac with a screech. They were gaining on the fleeing black van.  
\- Get your tranq gun ready, I'm pulling them over. – Judy said.  
\- Aye-aye, ma'am. – Nick responded with a grin. He was always amazed at the tough determination of his partner. Yes, Judy was a bunny, but she was smart and fierce and stubborn as a mule. Calling a mule stubborn would be, of course, something Judy would never approve of. Nick couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
The black van turned at an almost impossible angle. For a fraction of a second, it seemed as if it were tumbling over, but it didn't. It was heavy, loaded to the boot, now it was fact. Judy, her small triangular nose twitching in excitement, yanked at the steering wheel, mimicking the maneuver. This almost sent Nick flying, the fox looked at his partner with utter bewilderment in his emerald green eyes.  
\- Hey, watch it! – he howled.  
\- Look. – Judy was making the car decelerate and Nick immediately knew why she was doing so. The black van rolled into an old, abandoned factory building.  
\- Ah, the old steel mill. – Nick said in recognition – It's been closed down for years. They always say it'll be demolished the next year. They keep saying it for the past ten years.  
Judy pressed down the brake, making the police car stop in its tracks. Her small paw grabbed the CB's microphone.  
\- Hopps to Headquarters. Hopps to Headquarters. In pursuit of suspects of a possible Code four-two-oh. We're engaging them in the old steel mill. We request backup.  
\- Have you really memorized all those codes? – Nick said with a sly grin as they jumped out of the car, tranq gun armed and ready.  
\- This is not the time, Nick. – Judy said, tense with excitement and fear. She and Nick both saw two large figures hurrying away from the van.  
The two officers reached the van with small, cautious steps. Nick silently pulled a lock-picking kit from his pocket (where he got it from and how he was keeping it hiding in plain sight at ZPD was something Judy didn't want to know). The fox made quick work of the van's large back doors and bowed theatrically as its two wings opened.  
\- Presto!  
The two looked inside and a shiver ran over both of them immediately. It was not the sight, after all, it was only a couple dozen crates, neatly stacked atop each other. No, it was the smell. One of the vials containing Night Howler extract must have broken, its smell invading their sensitive noses. It was a fresh, new batch of brew, potent and dangerous. Nick and Judy have come across the substance multiple times in the past couple of months. Even in its airborne form, Night Howler extract was known to have effects on mammals. It made their skin crawl, stirring some ancient instincts buried deep under countless generations of civilization.  
\- Jackpot. – Judy said finally, closing the van's doors. Her large ears twitched, turning toward the source of a sound. Something was moving in the unlit corridors.  
\- I'll get them. – Nick said. His better nocturnal eyesight already enabled him to see shadowy figures moving away from them, slowly to avoid detection.  
\- I'll take the other corridor. – Judy nodded.  
\- The old pincer grip maneuver?  
\- You betcha!  
And off she went. Nick himself didn't hesitate too. He moved silently, in the knowledge that he could see his foes while they probably couldn't see him. Sometimes, being a sly fox had its advantages after all.  
He ambled closer, step by step, his tranq gun pointing toward a shadow figure in the dark. Three more steps. Two more steps. One more step. Wait… Something was not right. It was all too silent suddenly. An ominous silence was pressing at his ear drums. He saw a shadow figure disappear into a side corridor he didn't even suspect it was there. Then he smelled something that sent a shiver down his spine, a sharp, chemical odor, the one you have to smell only once to never forget it anymore: cordite.  
\- Judy! – he shouted and in the next instant, the world around him blossomed into a rose of fire and deafening sound. The explosion picked him up and threw him out of a window. He hit the ground hard, rolling over the unkempt grass, his paws shielding his eyes from the splinters of glass and wood and metal flying everywhere. His whole body was a bundle of pain, his ears ringing, his eyes red and watery with the smoke.  
He didn't know how much time has passed till he heard the caterwaul of police sirens. He was lying on the ground even as he saw others from the ZPD running around. His whole world was a blur and he only knew he needed to get himself feel and think clear again. Someone picked him up, he felt the large paws of a grizzly bear under him. The grizzly officer took him to an ambulance wagon and laid him on a stretcher.  
\- Where's… where's…? – he mumbled. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back. The gray-furred face of Dr. Marlene Schaefer hobbled into his view.  
\- It's alright, Officer. – the old Alsatian said, her paws assembling a syringe with years of routine.  
\- Doc, where's Judy… Officer Hopps? – Nick said, mustering the strength to sit up. The world became blurry again but he got a grip on himself. His eyes finally focused on the face of the physician treating him, and the expression on that face was enough alone to clench his heart in icy talons.  
\- I'm sorry, Officer. She… she didn't make it.

* * *

Nick couldn't clearly remember what happened immediately afterwards. He remembered jumping to his trembling feet. He needed to see, he needed to know. It took a rhino officer to pin him down, and even the rhino had some difficulties. He was finally sedated and taken to the nearest hospital. He awoke two days later, feeling like a hollow shell of his former self. A large, bunny-shaped hole was left in his heart and soul. It was over, it was all over.  
The funeral was short and sad, and Nick was grateful that neither the Police, nor the politicians made it a huge media event. Judy's large, extended family, was, of course, there, as was her ZPD comrades and friends outside the Service. Even Mr. Big came, promising swift but painful judgment if he ever found out to whoever did this to his granddaughter's godmother. Nick stood silently in the first row of the crowd, feeling lonelier than he ever was in his life.  
The next day, Nick arrived early at ZPD Headquarters. Although none have spoken to him, he felt dozens of eyes looking at him.  
\- Hey, Ben. – he said, reaching the receptionist's desk. Clawhauser, the big-bellied cheetah, usually always cheerful, was now looking at him with tearful eyes.  
\- Hey, Nick. – he said- How.. how's it goin'?  
The fox looked at him with a scowl.  
\- Is the Chief in? – he asked with a growl and left after Clawhauser nodded silently.  
Nick knocked on the police chief's door and entered after given admittance. He found Chief Bogo, the bulky cape buffalo behind his ample-sized desk, looking at the freshest daily reports.  
\- Wilde. – he said with a curt nod.  
\- Hey, Chief. – Nick sighed. They looked at each other in empty silence until the Chief spoke up.  
\- Is there anything I can do for you?  
It wasn't an everyday occurrence for Bogo to say something like that. Although he cared deeply for his officers, he almost never let the mask of stern efficiency slip.  
\- I was thinking… - Nick muttered – Now that… I think it's time for me to move on.  
\- What the…? – Bogo growled, the sound coming deep from his throat.  
\- I want to resign, Chief. – Nick blurted out, ripping the shiny police badge off his chest and slamming it down Bogo's desk.  
\- Request denied. – Bogo said without even flinching.  
\- What? – Nick moaned – You can't force me to stay!  
\- As a matter of fact, I can, Wilde. – the Chief said, fighting himself to keep his calm – You're part of the Service, my Service, and I won't let you leave like this.  
\- Permission to speak freely, Sir?  
\- Granted.  
\- Chief, there's nothing for me here. Everything I did here, I did it for her. I did it for Judy. Now that she's… - he gulped down hard – she's gone, there's nothing left to keep me here.  
\- That's a huge load of baloney, Wilde! – Bogo said slowly – We all miss Hopps. I know it's even harder for you. But you're a good cop and you have proven that countless times since joining ZPD. And I need good cops.  
\- So what do you want me to do? – Nick said, shaking with fury and sadness.  
\- Go back to your case, do your utmost best to crack it. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for her memory. Make her proud!  
\- Chief, I…  
\- This conversation is over, Wilde. – Bogo stood up, his massive frame towering over the fox – Now get back to work before I bust your sorry tail back to parking duty!

* * *

The days seemed to drag on towards infinity. Nick refused to take a new partner, working alone at solving the newest Night Howler case. The cheerful, sly grin that was so characteristic of him was gone. He became silent and lonely, but also determined up to the point of obsession to solve the Night Howler cases. He knew something lurked in the background, something that was right under his nose, yet he couldn't figure it out. It was like something made of dust, you can never touch it because as you do, the grains slip away, past your fingers.  
Two weeks after Judy's funeral, Nick has finished his shift and was getting ready to go home. He felt tired beyond belief. His physical injuries were only a painful memory now, but unseen scars were still freshly etched into his soul. He left his small office only to find Clawhauser standing in front of the door.  
\- Hey, Nick.  
\- Ben. – the fox nodded.  
\- I was thinking… you know… we never really had time to talk about…  
\- I'm not in the mood, Ben.  
\- Listen, Nick. We care about you. – the cheetah sounded so miserable, his voice broke through Nick's barrier of self-exile – I know how you feel. Judy was more than a friend for us. Let us help you, Nick.  
He beckoned with his head toward the end of the corridor, where Nick spotted a couple of figures. Finnick, Flash, and even Chief Bogo was there, waiting for them. Nick felt overwhelmed with emotion. He invited his friends to his apartment where he rummaged through the kitchen drawer to find an unopened bottle. He grabbed some shot glasses and sat down at the table with his friends.  
\- Fermented carrot juice. – he said with a sad smile – I wanted to give this to her for her birthday. I don't think she'd mind…  
He opened the bottle and poured a shot for each. The others left him raise his glass as the first: it was his time, after all.  
\- To Judy. – Nick said, and the others followed suit. They drank to the memory of a lost friend. When he was sure nobody could hear it, the fox silently added: - The only good thing that happened to me in my entire life.

* * *

Writing reports was never Nick's thing. Paperwork was always his personal bogeyman, he found it boring, and boredom made him annoyed beyond belief. He was twirling a pencil between his fingers for a good fifteen minutes now when he heard the ruckus outside. Roars, yells and sounds of struggle invaded his ears. He jumped to his feet. Something was wrong, and by the sound of it, very wrong.  
It took him mere seconds to find himself in the aula of ZPD Headquarters, and he found something akin to a stampede there.  
\- Hey, Tusko, what's all this commotion? – he shouted over the ruckus. Next to him, the large bull elephant who could see over the heads of the crowd looked at him in utter shock.  
\- They're arresting Howlington. – he said, his eyes wide – And Polar McChill. And… I think that's Rudy Antlers too.  
Nick couldn't believe his ears. He knew these three, all of Zootopia's finest did. They were top-tier cops, veterans, and role models for many.  
\- What in the blue…? – he whispered. He tried to wriggle himself nearer, but the larger animals stood like a living wall before him. The arrested were shouting curses at those who – although Nick couldn't see it – had them in pawcuffs. Onlooking cops were eyeing the scene discussing it loudly, or, like the fox, were too stunned to say a word.  
\- Allright, settle down, there's nothing to see here! – came the booming voice of Chief Bogo and his towering form cleared a way though his officers. Some were starting to ask questions, but a stern look made them reconsider. Bogo made his way through the crowd until he spotted Nick.  
\- Wilde, come with me.  
Now everybody was looking at Nick. He himself was puzzled and more than a bit unsettled. Will he too get arrested? It didn't seem like it, at least Bogo didn't send at least a rhino to subdue him. So he followed the police chief, too confused to make a sound. He finally found his voice after they've cleared the crowd.  
\- Chief, what's this all about?  
Bogo didn't answer. He led Nick to a small recreation room, basically a broom closet with a battered-up couch and a coffee machine on a rickety table.  
\- Wait here, Wilde. – the Chief finally said. He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving a rather confused Nick behind.  
The fox sighed deeply, trying to set his thoughts straight. He has heard stories of fellow ZPD officers being arrested for some crime, but it was the first time he has ever witnessed it. Was he also a suspect? If yes, why wasn't he arrested? If not, why was he ordered to stay behind and not being allowed to know what was unfolding out there.  
He finally settled down on the moth-eaten couch and closed his eyes. He knew something was terribly wrong, all his instincts were throwing alert signals at him. For a brief moment, he felt the same panic the night the explosion happened. No, no, no, it's not the time to think about that night, he scolded himself mentally. Then he heard the door opening with a creak and opened his eyes.  
On the doorstep, looking rather disheveled and wearing raggedy civilian clothing, stood Judy.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- Part one of my Zootopia fanfic. I kinda went overboard and the first part is really dark. I had to do it like this, you'll see.  
\- Code 420 means "illegal drugs" if I'm not utterly mistaken  
\- Judy and Nick have been a team for more than a year. What happens here will echo thorugh the story.


	2. Within Their Nature (Part II)

**Within Their Nature** \- Part II

 _Reunion_

Nick wasn't the kind of fox who believed in superstitions. His grandpappy used to tell him stories of how he met a ghost or spirit back in his younger days, but Nick always dismissed these as tall tales. After all, his grandpappy was an old, sly fox if there ever was one, who had great fun pulling other's legs.  
But no, this was no ghost story. It was Judy, in living flesh. In the past two months Nick hasn't seen her, she became thinner and looked weary. Yet there she was, ambling inside with tired steps, closing the door, flashing a tired smile.  
\- Hi Nick.  
\- Ju… Judy? – Nick trembled in his whole body as he stood up from the couch – Is that…? Are you…?  
\- It's me. I'm alright. – Judy said, taking a cautious step closer.  
\- I thought… we all thought, you died! – Nick howled, his voice a mixture of pain, anger and sadness. Part of him still refused to believe it was his lost partner he was seeing.  
\- It was a set-up. – Judy said. She was no longer smiling, having understood what her sudden re-appearance meant for Nick – I had to go undercover, so I had to fake my death.  
\- Why couldn't you tell me? – Nick was shouting furiously – I could've helped you.  
\- I had no choice. – Judy said silently.  
\- You put us through horrible times! – Nick shouted, each hair of his fur standing on edge – Do you have any idea what we… what I…  
\- I wasn't allowed to tell anybody, Nick. – Judy said soothingly – Chief Bogo suspected a conspiracy within ZPD. We had this plan, I fake my death, go underground and find out who's a dirty cop within the Service. Only he and I knew about it all along.  
\- So I was a possible suspect too? – Nick blurted out without thinking, and his voice felt like a knife stab to Judy.  
\- Nick, how can you even…? – she whispered. A tide of sadness and frustration overwhelmed both in a mutual understanding of what has happened in these past two months. But all was swept aside at their re-encounter. Their eyes met, purple and emerald meeting with words beyond words. She reached out, her paw trembling, but she was too slow. Nick was already embracing her, pulling her close, their lips meeting.  
For a moment, all of Judy's senses cried out in alert. Her ears stood upright in panic. But in a fraction of a second, her body eased, returning his kiss, her small paws caressing his back. It was an act ancient as Time itself, the moment of perfect union between two lost souls.  
The door opened and in stepped Clawhauser, his cheerful nature returning with Judy's re-appearance, holding a donut in his paw and a binder in the other.  
\- Hey, guys, the Chief asked me to… - he said in his cheerful voice but the sight before his eyes made his last words come out as a delightful squeal – I knew it! You two are sooo adorable!  
Judy and Nick jumped to attention as if Chief Bogo himself had arrived. Both of them apparently found something rather interesting on the floor as none of them dared to look at Clawhauser.  
\- I'm so happy for you! – the cheetah squealed in utter delight – I knew it, I knew you two were a thing!  
\- Ben, please. – Judy whispered.  
\- You're the cutest couple ever! – Clawhauser continued on, beaming at the two.  
\- Ben, we're not a couple. – Nick mumbled, finally gathering the courage to look up at his donut-loving comrade.  
\- I'd… we'd appreciate if you kept this a secret. – Judy said, earning a quick nod from Nick.  
\- It's okay, guys, I'll wait till you make it Furbook Official. – Clawhauser said with a wink, leaving Judy and Nick bewildered – Anyway, Judy, the Chief asked me to fetch you, he requires a verbal testament before his senior staff.  
\- Of… of course. – Judy said silently. She looked cautiously at Nick. She caught his eyes and turned her head away immediately before she could read his emotions – or he could read hers. She followed Clawhauser outside. At the doorstep, she turned back, whispering a silent "Later'" to Nick.

* * *

What was that stupid fox thinking, Judy was asking herself mentally as she waited for Chief Bogo and his department heads to arrive in the central briefing room. And what was I thinking? After all, she could have pulled away, maybe dismissed the whole charade with a joke, but oh no she didn't. Okay, she was happy to see him again, and he probably – no, certainly – went through a lot of pain thinking she was dead. They both got a bit carried away. But, by goodness' grace, it felt so good to be in his embrace. Was she getting attracted to a fox of all people, even if that fox was Nick Wilde? It's been more than a year since they became friends and partners. They've been through a lot together. They've even slept at each other's apartments, without anything than watching a bad cliché movie happening between them. Yes, they've seen each other naked more than once in the locker room. And yes, they once visited Yax's Naturalist Club, all because of a bet she lost. But she never looked at him in a way different from how she looked at any other colleague, regardless of gender or species.  
The most intimate thing that happened between them was a few months ago, after a tiring day. It was an awful, rainy day and by the time they finished their daily tasks, it was already past midnight. Judy invited Nick to her tiny apartment to spare him from having to walk all the way to his flat. As any good host, she allowed him to take the bed while she slept on the floor, huddled up in a couple of blankets. She awoke to him whimpering in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, and a bad one by the way he was trashing around unconsciously. For a moment, she wanted to wake him up, but somehow, she changed her mind. She took him in her arms, caressing his face, whispering soothing words. She somehow knew he was re-living the muzzle incident and she was determined to ease him through it. It took almost an hour for Nick to calm down, his body relaxing, his breath becoming slower and steadier. Judy looked at him, her heart broken at what she has witnessed. Hearing Nick telling the story was a thing. Seeing how it affected him, even after all those years, was another. She held him in her arms for hours, before tiredness finally took over and she clambered down to her blankets to get at least an hour of rest. The next morning, Nick didn't seem to remember anything. If he did, he has never told her and Judy was wise enough not to mention it ever.  
Was it possible that something has changed between them? Well, she was always thinking about him during her underground mission. But of course, he was her friend and partner, she missed him a lot. She missed his roguish smile, his friendly banter, she missed… everything he was. Goodness' grace, she had to compose herself, Chief Bogo and his staff is already here. You need to focus, Judy, she commanded herself mentally, You'll deal with that stupid fox later.  
A few rooms away, a certain stupid fox was having quite the similar thoughts. He has always liked Judy, even before they became friends. She had a personality that made him smile, in a good way. It was that happy-go-lucky attitude that has always amazed him and boy, was it something infectious. Sometimes he himself felt it, and those moments just felt good. After all these months working together, he grew quite fond of Judy Hopps. He became the buddy cop to her bunny cop, a bad joke if there ever was one, but one he took with a sense of pride.  
In a way, Judy was the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he knew this well, although he would have never told this to anyone. Before meeting her, he was a rogue, a con artist, someone who thought honor means honor among thieves. Then came this crazy bunny girl and showed him a whole new world. Sure, she was and still is an incurable optimist, but Nick slowly allowed himself to adopt to her attitude. Judy gave her hope and purpose, and the thought of losing her left him an empty shell. Seeing her again, after more than two months, holding her in his arms, he allowed himself a moment of clarity mixed with madness. Maybe she'll be angry at him because of this. Maybe she'll pretend that nothing has happened. We'll see, Nick said to himself as he left the recreation room to catch up with the news that were unfolding outside.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Judy has finished her verbal report and composed a written one. She was in desperate need of a strong coffee and at least some hot carrot stew. Or maybe just a few hours – no, make it a few days – of sleep. After receiving the congratulations of not only Chief Bogo but even Mayor Studmeyer via telephone, she stumbled out of the briefing room. Headquarters were always silent and empty during this time of day, the night shifters, mostly of nocturnal species, have already taken over from the previous shift, while others were out in the streets, patrolling and catching crooks.  
Judy saw Clawhauser's empty desk, the cheetah having finished his work day hours ago, leaving an empty box of donuts on his table top. Her sensitive ears have picked up a faint sound, someone has left the TV running. She was a mindful bunny, so she went to turn the machine off before heading home. However, she found Nick sitting before the wall-mounted screen, watching it attentively.  
\- As of now, the Zootopia Police Department has not yet released any official statement regarding the arrest of three of its most prominent officers. – Mary Antelope, the famed veteran news anchor was on air, live and in living color, with the latest headlines flashing under her image superimposed over a red bar – Outside sources claim an internal ring involved in the smuggling of Night Howler extract has been found and dealt with.  
\- Someone's blown the whistle already. – Judy said to raise Nick's attention. The fox turned toward her with a tired smile.  
\- Hey, Carrots.  
Judy sat down beside him and they both stared at the screen awkwardly for a few seconds.  
\- So, is it true? – Nick finally said, sensing that neither of them had the energy to talk about what happened in the rec room – Were they smuggling Night Howler juice?  
\- And in huge quantities. – Judy nodded, thankful for the topic he chose to talk about – The Chief suspects Bellwether was only the beginning. It's much more than turning predators savage. It has effects on us, too.  
\- And dirty cops are in it. – Nick said with disgust – I mean, we've done a couple of things way off the guidelines. But everybody knows what Night Howler is capable of. It's pure nightmare fuel!  
\- It wasn't easy to get to people who know other people who knew about who's involved with the stuff inside ZPD. – Judy said with a nod – I've seen some nasty things, Nick. Something bigger than these cops and Bellwether and all the others is behind this. It's actually kinda scary to think about it. There's a new concoction that affects prey only. It's… it's horrible.  
The way she said it made Nick realize the horrors of what she was a witness to. He stretched with a fake yawn, only to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer.  
\- Don't you ever worry, my little prey. I won't let anything happen to you ever again.  
\- Nick, I… thank you. – She said silently, not meeting his eyes.  
\- I'll walk you home, Carrots. – he said after a few silent moments. A sly grin appeared on his face – You seriously need to take a shower, you smell like you haven't had one in weeks.  
\- Nicholas Wilde, you…! – Judy blurted out, but then she saw the spark in his eyes and they both burst out in laughter, the pain of the last months finally healing.

* * *

Judy's return to the living and to ZPD was something remarkable to say the least. In the first couple of days after her return, nobody at Headquarters left her alone. They wanted to congratulate her for busting the corrupt cops, ask her about the latest proceedings of the larger Night Howler conspiracy, or just simply see the dead bunny walking. Judy herself found almost no time to rest, as she had two whole months to make a report of, detailing what she has found out and how it all connected to the Night Howler conspiracy.  
Although she wanted to talk to Nick desperately, she simply found no time. Chief Bogo assigned him to trail a suspect, and Nick was only seen at Headquarters when he was making his own reports. Only a week after Judy's triumphant return could the two find some free time to spend together.  
Celebrating her – as she put it – second birthday, Judy invited Nick to a restaurant near her apartment. She insisted on paying the bills, saying it was a family tradition to do so at birthdays. They agreed to meet at Judy's apartment at 8 PM. Nick arrived in time, dressed in his best casuals. She knocked on Judy's door and the sight that greeted him left his jaw literally falling open.  
Judy was wearing a white, silken dress with small floral patterns. She looked like a completely different person, something like a fairy tale princess. Nick didn't even know she owned such a dress. When not in uniform, Judy never cared much about fancy dresses. She was the girl who always wore simple, comfortable clothes. This was a new and different Judy, something that made Nick feel awkward.  
\- What's the matter, cat got your lounge? – Judy said with a grin.  
\- Well, I think it was a bunny, actually. – Nick grinned back with a wink - You look…  
Stunning? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Come on, Nick Wilde, this isn't your first attempt at flattery.  
\- You look different.  
Okay, Nick, you're officially busted. K-O, game over.  
\- You like it? – Judy said with a smile – I thought celebrating my rebirth deserves something fancy.  
\- I feel kinda underdressed now. – Nick was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He felt the way he did when he was a teenager, getting ready for his first ever date. Wait, this isn't a date, is it? It's a celebration. A party. For two.  
\- You don't look half bad yourself, sly fox. – Judy beamed at him, offering her arm – Let's not keep this party waiting, shall we?

* * *

The restaurant was small and quiet, owned by a porcupine family for the past three generations as its sign proudly proclaimed it. The soft tones of Leonard Camel's melodies filled the air, creating a calm, slow atmosphere. Judy ordered a rich alfalfa salad, while Nick settled on a juicy steak.  
\- It's not actually meat, you know. – he said after seeing the uneasy look on Judy's face – I think it's made of soy. It tastes like the real thing, they say. Who knows, I never had a bit of the real deal in my entire life.  
\- I once bit my classmate at kindergarten. – Judy said with a small laugh – Oh, she was super annoying. Does that count?  
\- You'd make a fine predator, Carrots. – Nick grinned back at her.  
The waiter, a caracal dressed in a smart tuxedo, brought sweet wine, with which the two shared a toast.  
\- To the glorious rebirth of Officer Judy Hopps! – Nick said, raising his glass. For a split second, the memory of a certain previous toasting came back to haunt him, only to be swept away by the joy of seeing his Carrots living, healthy and by his side.  
\- Hear hear! – Judy said, their glasses meeting with a small chink. They drank the wine and ate in silence for a while. Ever since escaping the explosion and informing Chief Bogo that the time to begin her undercover mission was at hand, Judy felt becoming relaxed for the first time. She enjoyed the calm milieu, the food that was finally not boiled carrots from the canteen, but most of all, she enjoyed the company of Nick.  
In most of her life, she was never alone. Back at Bunnyburrow, she had her family and friends and classmates. When she moved to Zootopia, she first had her ZPD comrades, and then she had Nick. The two became inseparable, the unlikely dream team who defied all expectations. But during her "death", Judy was alone for the first time in her life. She had nobody to share a friendly word or a smile with. She was surrounded by the worst kind she could ever imagine, the shadiest criminals of the city's underbelly. She soldiered through, her unbreakable willpower giving her strength. But during those two months, she finally understood how important Nick Wilde became in her life.  
Up until that time, she never really realized how close the two have gotten to each other. Nick was always there to share a joke with or engage in a duel of friendly teasing. She was there for him to give him back a positive outlook towards the world, and he was there for her to encourage her in making a difference. They shared a bond that went beyond camaraderie or friendship. They've never let the other down, churning through case after case and spending even most of their free time together. By her first return to Bunnyburrow for a long-delayed visit, her parents said she smelled differently. She dismissed this as having a "city smell" on her, but she knew well no bunny could ever mistake a fox's scent.  
All in all, she liked being in Nick's presence. She was no longer the bunny whose fur stood on end at the sight of the fox. The fox who was her partner and friend, the fox who greeted her after her return with a kiss.  
\- Your salad's getting warm.  
\- Huh? – Judy realized she was staring vacantly at him. The next second, she realized he knew what she was thinking about, that roguish smile was a clear sign.  
\- What's the matter, Carrots? Anything interesting? – indeed, Nick knew, and was insufferably smug about it.  
\- It's… uhh… nevermind. – Judy mumbled in a tiny voice – I think I'll have some more of that wine, thank you.  
\- You're too cute, Judy.  
\- You know you're not supposed to call a bunny cute. – she said half-serious-half-teasingly.  
Nick leaned closer.  
\- I'm not calling just any bunny cute. I'm calling you cute.  
He was pushing it, and Judy didn't mind. Maybe it was the wine or maybe she just decided to just go with the moment and push back. She too leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't just that short kiss interrupted by the goings-on of the world around them. It left them out of breath, speechless and with a wide smile.  
\- Wow. – Judy simply whispered.  
\- Wow indeed. – Nick grinned back – Your lips taste like Alfalfa. I love it.  
\- You're impossible, Nick Wilde.  
But this was the very thing Judy liked – loved, what am I thinking? – about Nick. He never took anything seriously and even when he did, he was ready to make a joke about it. And she knew him well enough to think he was hiding something under the joke.  
And indeed, Nick was an inch away from saying something that would have changed everything forever. If he weren't that sarcastic fox he were, he might have done it. Now, all he knew was that his heart was pumping and he was feeling like a completely different person. Maybe it was still the joy of Judy's return, or maybe it was just the wine… aww, come on, Nick, who are you kiddin'? You're head over heels with Carrot Girl over here!  
\- I'm just happy I got my Carrots back. – he said silently, elbow on the tabletop for his arm to support his grinning face. Still close, still dangerously close and leaning even closer.  
And then the beeping and buzzing of two phones yanked them both back to reality. The two jumped back in opposite directions, almost falling off their chairs. Judy rummaged through her little bag to get her phone while Nick pulled his phone from his pocket.  
\- Yeah, it's me. What? O… okay. I'll be there in fifteen.  
He looked at Judy who disconnected her call a few seconds later.  
\- Dispatch? – he asked and got a nod from her.  
\- It was Ben. He said there's been a large bust at Tundratown and everybody's called in.  
\- Same here. – Nick nodded, sounding annoyed – Well, here goes your rebirth party.  
\- Never mind. I enjoyed it a lot. – Judy said with a wink.  
Oh my goodness, she knows that I know and I know what she knows and… aww, this is getting weird!  
Judy paid the bills and the two took a bus that landed them at Savannah Central. They hurried inside Headquarters and saw many of their comrades arriving. Some of them looked as if they were just awoken from a good night's sleep. It was past midnight, after all.  
Some of the cops looked at them in a way Judy and Nick found embarrassing. After all, nobody was used to see them dressed so smartly. But the worst came when they reached the receptionist's deck.  
\- You guys look amazing! – Clawhauser beamed at them, almost dropping the gigantic mug of steaming coffee. He leaned closer to them to add in a conspirator whisper: - So, how was your date?  
\- It was just a little celebration. – Judy said with down-cast eyes.  
\- What's happening, Ben? – Nick was giving his best attempt to de-rail the topic – The whole place is a madhouse.  
\- Something big's happened over at Tundratown. – Clawhauser said – The Chief'll explain everything. You two better get your uniforms, briefing's about to start in ten minutes.  
Judy and Nick left for the locker room. Headquarters was built to be as functional as possible, so it meant everybody used the same room. After all, cops should behave in a decent way everywhere. So as they were changing into their uniforms, Nick and Judy did everything not to look at the other. It was embarrassing and exciting at the same time. They needed to cool their heads, clear their thoughts, and something was there to do just that.  
-Hey, look! – Judy cried out and pulled a tiny envelope from her locker shelf. She showed it to Nick who saw the imprint of a signet ring on the red wax sealing it.  
\- Oh, boy, if it's what I think it is… - he mumbled.  
Judy broke the seal to open the envelope. Inside it, she found a letter written in perfect cursive:  
They were causing too much trouble around, and trouble is bad for business. Glad to have you back.  
The letter was signed by a large, ornate B.  
\- Mr. Big! – Judy whispered in amazement.  
\- I just hope nobody ended up on thin ice this time. – Nick said after reading the letter.  
\- Hey, what are you two waiting for? – Francine Trunkleton, their elephant comrade said to them, rushing by – Briefing's about to start.  
After everybody settled down in the briefing room, some still rubbing their eyes, Chief Bogo arrived. He too was holding a mug of strong coffee and took a sip before opening the binder on his desk.  
\- Good morning, everybody. – he said with a growl – I'm saying it's morning because your workday today begins at this very moment. Before you can begin moaning about it, here's why you were dragged out of your beds.  
He signaled at the tiger officer at the back of the room who turned on a projector and killed all lights with a flick of a switch. The cops blinked at the mug shots that were now projected onto the wall behind Bogo. The sight was met with whispers of amazement, disbelief or just plain shock.  
\- These ladies and gentlemammals were arrested about an hour ago at Tundratown, at an informal meeting at the Arctic Parlor Restaurant. – the Chief began, his voice silencing his officers – As you can see, some of them are members of Zootopia's elite. Businessmen, politicians, the kind whose tax bucks make our bellies full.  
\- That's Bjorn Bjornsson. – Nick whispered, shaking his head at the mug shot of a polar bear – I used to vote for that guy.  
\- ZPD was tipped off by an unknown informant. We couldn't trace who it could've been. – Bogo continued, and Nick and Judy shared an all-knowing look – Apparently, these prestigious people were part of the Night Howler conspiracy, a branch independent from the Bellwether ring. Interrogations are ongoing and what we've learned in the last hour shows that we were extremely lucky this time. Chuck, please.  
Chuck the tiger punched up another slide on the projector. It showed a photo of a laboratory, with some kind of large machine with flexible tubes on both ends.  
\- What you see here is an industrial pumping mechanism. – Bogo continued – They planned to pump high concentrate Night Howler extract into the water lines. I think you all understand what that would've led to.  
The Chief allowed a minute for his officers to discuss the events. They all knew that suck an attack would have left whole districts of Zootopia overcome with savageness. It would have transformed the city into a literal urban jungle.  
\- Why would anyone do that? – Francine Trunkleton asked out aloud – I mean, spreading madness through the whole city would mean no gain to anybody.  
Some shared her sentiments, but others, including Nick and Judy were beginning to see a bigger picture.  
\- It's not about the madness. – Judy said, her ears shooting upwards in alert – It's about what comes after it.  
\- Bullseye, Hopps. – Chief Bogo nodded in agreement – It's not the attack that's the important thing here. Imagine this: the city is left in ruins, with hundreds, maybe thousands dead and a tenfold more injured. Public utilities might be down, the whole place would be struck by chaos. Now imagine if someone clever would rise to clean up the mess. Cure those affected by the Night Howlers. Restore the city to a working order. Encouraging cooperation between predator and prey or, quite the opposite, spread hate and fear between them, the way Bellwether did. Anyway, in the aftermath of such chaos, those with enough influence could quickly rise to become a new leading elite of the city.  
\- It all makes sense. – Judy said silently, staring vacantly at the mugshots – Bellwether's cronies. The dirty cops. And now these guys.  
\- Welcome to Zoo-Dystopia, Carrots. – Nick said slowly, squeezing her paw in the darkness of the briefing room.

* * *

The dawn slowly turned to day, but by the time the sun finally rose, both Nick and Judy were only running on coffee. In their defense, many other ZPD officers too were sporting dark circles under their eyes, some were now starting their third shift without any rest.  
Judy and Nick told nobody about Mr. Big's involvement in the events, knowing well what the repercussions would be. Mr. Big was the shrew you just didn't want to anger. He had his own agendas, and his plans crossed those who were behind the Night Howler conspiracy. And woe befall those who cross Mr. Big's way. All in all, his actions left him the unknown, unsung hero, who could go on with his business, undisturbed by those who would have left everything in ruins.  
Around noon, after a trip to Tundratown and back, Nick and Judy found themselves at the canteen of Headquarters, sharing a table with Clawhauser. They were feasting on a box of donuts, dunking them in hot coffee.  
\- I need a cat-nap. – Clawhauser yawned.  
\- Double that. – Judy said.  
\- Triple that. – Nick nodded in agreement – Once this is over, I'll go home and start my winter hibernation period.  
\- Nick, it's the middle of summer. – Judy said with a laugh – And foxes don't hibernate.  
\- You seem to know an awful lot about foxes, don't you, Carrots? – Nick said cheekily.  
\- I just adore you guys. – Clawhauser said between two mouthfuls of donut – You're the cutest things ever!  
\- Oh, Ben, puh-lease! – Judy was rolling her eyes – You're saying that as if Nick and I were... well… umm…  
\- Okay, guys, I'll leave you some room. – the cheetah said with a beaming smile, and off he was – Make way, donut train comin' through.  
He left Nick and Judy with an air of awkward silence. The two just sat there for a couple of minutes, munching on donuts, sipping their coffee.  
\- Nick, we really need to talk about this. – Judy finally said.  
\- About what? – the fox said with a smug face.  
\- About this. About us. You know.  
\- So there's an "us" now, eh?  
\- You know what I'm thinking about so stop being a wise guy!  
\- Okay, okay, Carrots. – Nick said, his gaze becoming serious – To be fair and square, I hope you don't mind what I did when you came back.  
\- Do I look like I mind? – she said with a small smile.  
\- Now you're acting like a wise guy. – Nick said, shaking his head but smiling altogether.  
\- This is getting absolutely bonkers. – Judy sighed – A bunny and a fox…  
\- Not that we haven't defied all odds and expectations. – Nick shrugged – What do you say about breaking a few more taboos?  
\- You're taking this way too lightly.  
\- Okay, if you want me to say it like this, so be it. – Nick cleared his throat and took Judy's paws in his – I lost you once, Carrots. I never want to lose you again.  
\- Oh, Nick… - she caressed his face with trembling digits. She didn't care if the whole world saw them. Nick could feel her whole essence in that simple touch. His paw touched hers, keeping it over the soft fur of his face.  
\- We have to go. – he finally said – Lunch break's over.

* * *

By the end of the day, ZPD Headquarters was abuzz with reporters from the TV and the press. In fact, the whole city was buzzing with excitement mixed with fear. Although a news blackout was issued by Mayor Studmeyer and Chief Bogo adhered to it, there were too many witnesses at Tundratown to see the arrests.  
\- Just look at them. – the Chief said with a tired growl as he looked over the horde of reporters ready to get the latest scoop – Bunch of hyenas.  
\- They are actually real hyenas there too, Chief. – Nick said, earning a disapproval look from Judy. The two have just finished with their latest report after their second visit to Tundratown this day.  
\- Once Studmeyer lifts the blackout, this place'll goo kaboom. – Bogo said with a tired sigh – There wasn't a scandal like this since… well, I don't think there ever was one like this before. I just hope we won't make a bigger mess out of this than there already is.  
For the first time since meeting him, Judy saw Bogo tired and out of his element. Something was rotten in the state of Zootopia, and nobody was prepared to deal with it. Every step they took, every path they chose made precedent, and this was almost too big a weight to carry for anyone, even someone as big and strong as the Chief.  
\- You too go home and have some shut-eye. – Bogo finally said – Tomorrow's another day, they say. I hope it gets better.  
\- Take care, Chief. – Nick said, waving goodbye. He and Judy wriggled through the dozens of reporters, dismissing their questions with mechanical "No comment"-s and "Ask my superior"-s. Nick instinctively put his arm around Judy's shoulders as they finally managed to reach the exit of Headquarters.  
\- I'm starting to think bunnies need hibernation time too. – Judy yawned – I seriously need a vacation.  
\- Truest words ever spoken. – Nick nodded in agreement. He looked at the tired bunny and smiled warmly. Holding her so close, feeling her warmth was making him feel calm and relaxed, the tensions of the long work day easing.  
After reaching Judy's apartment, they stood awkwardly at the doorstep. After this long and tiring day, they didn't want to part. There were words still left unsaid between them, but both of them were too weary to speak them. In the end, they just shared an embrace with Nick kissing the top of her head, between her ears.  
\- I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, honey bunny. – he said finally, breathing in her scent one final time – Sweet dreams.  
\- G'night. – Judy yawned, opening the door but pulling back to hug him once more – See you tomorrow.  
As the door closed behind her, Nick stood there for a few seconds, breathing a tired but content sigh. As he started his walk back home, he felt the luckiest fox ever.

* * *

Nick was a fox of his word and at 7 AM, he was already knocking at Judy's door. She opened the door, still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes.  
\- I'm awake. Seriously. – she mumbled, beckoning him inside – Come on in, I made coffee.  
\- An irresistible offer if there ever was one. – Nick said. He sat down at Judy's desk where he found two mugs of hot coffee. It was a decent brew, far better than the one they served at ZPD's canteen – How was your night?  
\- I slept like a baby.  
\- So you woke up every two hours to start wailing like a banshee? – Nick enjoyed teasing her, that's for sure.  
\- Very funny. – Judy stuck her tongue out at him, earning a chuckle. She begun to undress nonchalantly, making Nick turn his head away.  
Come on, Nick, you've seen her in her birthday suit already. Yeah, but that was a different time. She's making this way too complicated!  
\- Earth to Nick Wilde! Come in!  
\- Huh? – his head turned to see her fully clothed in her uniform again, already sipping her coffee.  
\- Looks like someone needs a bit more sleep. – Judy beamed at him.  
\- Nahh, I got my wake-up call alright. – he grinned back.  
\- I hope they won't wear us down today. – Judy settled down next to him. She still looked a bit sleepy-headed, which Nick found absolutely adorable.  
\- Yeah, we really need some time off. – he said, taking a sip from his mug – I hope they clear up all this mess so we can go back to our perfectly normal, mundane lives.  
\- Heh. – Judy shook her head, grinning – I sometimes think most'd find our perfectly normal, mundane lives a whole cartload of chaos.  
\- Exactly. Imagine us being, I don't know, accountants or telemarketers or anything. I'd rather board the next train and just go to wherever it takes me.  
\- Story of my life. – Judy said with a small sigh – It's almost how I ended up in Zootopia. You know, farm bunny with big dreams, try everything…  
\- I think this place needs more people like you. People who bring the best out of others.  
His words made her heart melt. The next second, they were leaning in for a quick kiss. He embraced her, making her understand what he couldn't say with words.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The second part of my Zootopia fanfic. Definitely getting to #wildehopps territory right there. But a conspiracy is unfolding that will threaten Zootopia!  
\- I remember seeing a cartoon when I was a kid where a news anchor was an antelope, appropriately named Mary Antelope. Don't ask me what the name of the cartoon was, but here's a homage to Mary  
\- Writing Clawhauser in his element was a delight for me. Writing sad Clawhauser is, indeed, a sad thing, now he can go back to his joyful ways  
\- Celebrating a "second birthday" or "rebirthday" comes from a family tradition. When I was a kid, my mother underwent a complex surgery and, thang God, she survived and fully recovered. For many upcoming years, we used to celebrate her "Second orthday" on the day the anniversary of the operation.  
\- Leonard Camel is, of course, a reference to Leonard Cohen, whose music was decribed by someone I know as "baby-making music". So yeah, go figure  
\- Judy's Alfalfa salad comes from a joke with my friends, about rabbits having a fondness for Alfalfa. We're weird people, I know.


	3. Within Their Nature (Part III)

**Within Their Nature** \- Part III

 _The Mysterious Mr. Idube_

After the morning briefing at ZPD Headquarters, Nick and Judy got their daily assignment. They were to head to Sahara Square where they were to pick up some leads left in the wake of yesterday's arrests.  
\- A certain Mr. Patrice Idube was buying up large quantities of ZooPharma Inc. stocks. – Judy read the case file aloud. She was riding shotgun with Nick behind the wheel. The fox took a quick look at the photo of a well-dressed zebra.  
\- I've heard his name before. – he said, humming to himself – He's one of those business moguls who got filthy rich in only a couple of years.  
\- His records are clean, but his recent transactions have raised quite a few eyebrows. ZooPharma Inc., where have I heard this name before?  
\- Wait a minute! – Nick's eyes widened with realization – Weren't they the ones who developed the antidote for Night Howlers?  
\- Yeah, but Idube never had any business with them before. – Judy was flipping through the case file to get some info – He got rich from modernizing the public utilities around the city. He designed the cooling walls around Tundratown. Oh… oh no!  
\- Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Carrots?  
\- Idube's knee deep in what already keeps Zootopia up and running. Now he's the main shareholder of the company that makes the antidote for Night Howlers. This is more than just a bit suspicious.  
\- So you're prejudiced against honest-working businessmen? – Nick said with a sly grin.  
\- Oh, you! – Judy shook her head in annoyance.  
They arrived at a gleaming glass-and-steel skyscraper in the middle of Sahara Square. Massive golden letters proudly proclaimed it to be the seat of Idube Enterprises. Inside at the receptions desk, a young female antelope wearing a purple dress was already waiting for them.  
\- Oh, you must be officers Hopps and Wilde from ZPD. – she said after shaking paws – I'm Kelly Inyamazane, chief assistant to Mr. Idube.  
\- I hope we're not too early. – Nick said, looking around. The huge aula was almost completely empty.  
\- No, not at all, Officer. – Kelly Inyamazane said with a small laugh – Mr. Idube is quite flexible when it comes to work hours. You can't force creativity into time constraints, that's what he always says. He's been expecting you ever since he was contacted by your superiors. Please follow me.  
After a long elevator ride to the top of the building, they reached a small hall ending in a massive two winged mahogany door decorated with reliefs depicting tribal zebras.  
\- Just look at that thing. – Nick whispered – It must cost more than the house I grew up in.  
Kelly Inyamazane pushed a small buzzer next to the door.  
\- Mr. Idube, our guests have arrived.  
\- Excellent. – came a cheerful voice, slightly distorted, from the speaker – Let them in, Kelly.  
She opened the door and beckoned the two cops inside. Without saying a word, she closed the door, leaving Judy and Nick to marvel at the massive, lavishly decorated office. It was covered with large bookshelves made of precious woods, ornate pots with palm trees and sculptures made of marble.  
\- Welcome, welcome, welcome! – came the same voice they've heard before and a tall zebra, dressed in a well-tailored black business suit emerged from behind a bookshelf. A golden pin that declared him the recipient of Zootopia's highest honors gleamed on his chest.  
\- Good morning. – Judy said. Something was off about this zebra but she couldn't grasp at it – My name is Judy Hopps. This is my partner, Nicholas Wilde.  
\- Oh, I know exactly who you are. – Mr. Idube said enthusiastically – The best of Zootopia's finest. I love it, it's so exciting meeting you two!  
Judy and Nick shared a look. This wasn't how they imagined the wealthy Mr. Idube to be like.  
\- Oh, come on, don't be modest about it. – the zebra said – You're the ones who've saved this beautiful and noble city from that dreadful sheep and her devious plot!  
\- It's just part of our job, Sir. – Nick said. He too could sense that something was off. Idube beckoned them to sit down at his desk, in large, puffy armchairs – Care for a drink?  
\- Not while on duty, but thank you nonetheless. – Judy said. Idube laughed out loud and pulled a large bottle and three glasses from his desk drawer.  
\- Oh, come on, it's just baobab juice. What kind of host I'd be if I'd offer anything that might corrupt two respectful police officers' sense of judgment.  
He was already pouring the thick, yellowish liquid into the glasses, offering two to Judy and Nick. They took it, with Nick sniffing it cautiously. No, it contained no alcohol or anything, but something struck him as lightning. It was the smell. Idube was surrounded by a cloud of smell that invaded the whole room. It was a cologne of some sort, but it smelled alien, artificial. Nick looked at Judy and saw she was thinking the same. Bunnies could smell a predator from a mile away, and Idube was something that registered as one on her radar.  
\- So, I know why you two came here. – Idube said with an air of false casualness – All those others from the wealthy and powerful get arrested. And here is this crazy rich zebra buying up stocks of a pharmaceutical company that happens to be the largest manufacturer of the Night Howler antidote. Pretty suspicious, don't you think?  
\- You're quick to get to the point. – Nick said bluntly.  
\- Officer Wilde, it's my job to do exactly that. Let me tell you a story. Little zebra grows up having big dreams. He goes to college, finishing as the top of his class, becomes the best designer of complex industrial systems of the past three decades. He develops technologies that make a true utopia, not just one in name only. He gets paraded around, earning the highest awards, meets everybody who's rich and famous. You know what's the moral of this story?  
He paused for a dramatic effect.  
\- It's that little zebra had enough wealth and influence not to rely on some cheap plot that could lead to the downfall of everything he's built up.  
\- You're not accused of anything, Sir. – Judy said, but Idube dismissed this with a laugh.  
\- Not on paper, yes, but I know how people like you think. Not that I mind, it's your job to be suspicious of everything. But don't be afraid, I'm not hiding anything. No Night Howlers, no pumping mechanisms, nothing of the sort. Oh yes, I know about it all. – he said after seeing Judy and Nick's perplexed gaze – Like I said, I know people who know people who bring interesting bits and pieces of information. Knowing things is part of my job description.  
The way he said these made Nick and Judy uncomfortable to say the least. Idube was something way out of their league. It was like dealing with Mr. Big, except for they had Mr. Big as an ally. Idube, on the other hand, could easily dispose of them without raising suspicion, and even if he did, he head the influence to slither out of it unharmed. And he was all too smug about it.  
\- You know what? – he said, clapping his hooves together theatrically – I'll give you full access to my transactions. You'll find everything squeaky clean. You'll find I wasn't only investing in ZooPharma stocks. That's just a precaution, after all that's been going around. I'll get Kelly to wrap up everything for you in a week.  
He stood up, giving a clear signal that the conversation is over.  
\- Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to. See you next week.

* * *

\- Boy, talk about a creepy critter! – Nick said, his eyes rolling, as they stepped outside Idube Enterprises.  
\- I kinda hope he's innocent. – Judy said, looking back at the glass tower – 'Cause if he isn't, I don't think we can take him down.  
\- You nervous, Carrots?  
\- No. Yes. I mean, he's not the usual street thugs we deal with.  
\- I think you're right. – Nick said – Look at me, shivering in the middle of the desert.  
He looked at his watch.  
\- Well, we still have an hour till we're to head back to Headquarters. Might as well do some sightseeing to clear our heads.  
Sahara Square was an interesting place when at nighttime, but even during sunlit hours, it was abuzz with life. The heat was almost unbearable, but near the oases dotting the area, one could always find a sport to rest and enjoy the view.  
Judy and Nick settled down on a bench under a palm tree. Nick leaned back, his head turned toward the sky, eyes closed. Judy watched him silently, her eyes drinking in his features. Nick was usually wearing that sly grin of his, and sometimes sad old memories were gnawing at his features. Now, he seemed to be relaxing, leaving the world behind to enjoy the slight wind ruffling his red fur.  
\- What are you thinking about? – she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
\- How did we end up like this? – Nick said without opening his eyes – Remember when everything used to be easy?  
\- I don't think there ever was a time like that.  
\- I'm serious, Carrots. – he now looked at her – Something fishy is going on around here. Ever since you "died", the whole world is just spiraling down to something bad.  
\- I'm not dead, Nick. – Judy said silently, leaning closer – And I won't leave you ever again. I promise.  
The way she said it, with the look in her large purple eyes was almost overwhelming.  
\- Judy, I… I…  
\- Hush. – she whispered – I know.  
Her kiss tasted of love, of freedom, of the promise of a better future. For a few moments, they were no longer officers of ZPD, and all the problems of the world around them dissolved into bliss.  
As their free time was coming to a close, they started walking back to their car. Nick spotted a cluster of white flowers growing in the sand. He picked one and pinned it behind Judy's right ear.  
\- It's a desert lily. – he said – They say it brings good luck.  
\- Wow, really? – Judy said, touched by the gesture.  
\- No, I just made that up. But it looks good on you.  
\- Oh, your romantic fox, you. – Judy said with a beaming smile as they got to their car to head back to Headquarters.

* * *

Arriving back at Headquarters, Judy and Nick found the place lively as ever. It was noon, which of course meant Clawhauser was also arriving with a fresh batch of donuts.  
\- Hey, guys. – he said, offering the box to the two. Nick and Judy took a donut – How was your trip?  
\- As mad as a cow. – Nick said. After seeing the disapproval on Judy's face, he winked – Not that I think all cows are mad, per se.  
\- You're a horrible person, Nick Wilde. – Judy said with mock scolding – And that's what I like about you.  
\- I want to hug you guys so much right now. – Clawhauser said delightedly – I'm so happy for you.  
\- Thanks, Ben. – Judy smiled at him – We have to go, the Chief's waiting for us.  
\- And thanks for the donuts. – Nick said, putting his arm around Judy's waist as they left Clawhauser at his desk.  
They told Chief Bogo everything that happened at Idube Enterprises. The Chief too found the goings-on more than a bit suspicious. He asked about every minuscule detail that could prove that Idube was up to no good.  
\- We'll see his bookkeeping next week. – Judy said.  
\- He probably went pretty creative with it. – Nick said sarcastically.  
\- We'll see. – Bogo nodded – I don't want you to harass him, you need to be extremely cautious. He's already suspicious, and he might make a mistake we could turn into advantage. So play everything nice and smooth, understood?  
\- Clear as day, Sir. – Judy said with a salute.  
\- Alright, now that this has been settled… I'm taking you two off all other cases.  
\- What? – the two cried out in unison.  
\- I want you to concentrate on Idube only. No side-tracking, no patrols, no nothing until you finish your investigation at Idube's. Go home, take some rest, you've earned it.  
\- But Chief! – Judy said in protest but Bogo shook his massive head.  
\- I need both of you fresh as a summer breeze by the time you visit Idube again. You two both look like you've been through the meat grinder. I can't let you go there and overlook something because you've been running on fumes for days.  
\- Accepted with absolute majority, am I right, Officer Hopps? – Nick said with a small laugh.  
\- Right as ever, Officer Wilde. – Judy smiled back at him.  
Bogo looked at them quite uncomfortably. He wasn't finished, and he knew he had so say what he had to.  
\- There's one other thing.  
\- Yes Sir?  
\- You two are causing a… how shall I put it… a distraction.  
\- Sir? – Judy was perplexed.  
\- Some of your fellow officers noted a change in your attitude towards each other. It makes them uncomfortable.  
\- Come on, Chief, it's not… - Nick said but Bogo cut in.  
\- I don't condemn workplace relationships, and I'm not the person to make any sort of judgment. But I don't think this place is ready for…  
\- For what, Chief? – Nick said with anger in his voice – A fox and a bunny being together?  
\- Like I said, Wilde, I'm not condemning you, but others…  
\- Who? – Judy cried out – Those cops out there, they are our friends. They would've told us if they'd found anything we did uncomfortable.  
\- You don't understand what I'm talking about, Hopps. – Bogo said, trying to keep his voice calm – After the arrests of the dirty cops, after Tundratown, this whole city is a powder keg. Once Studmeyer lifts the press blackout, all the mess will explode right in our faces. People are already distrustful of ZPD after the arrests of Howlington and his cronies. We can't let anything tarnish our reputation further.  
\- Chief, you're saying this as if we, I don't know, did the old horizontal tango right in front of the building. – Nick said angrily – Did we ever do anything to disappoint you or embarrass the Service?  
\- Don't make me look like the bad guy here, Wilde. – Bogo said with a hint of sadness in his voice – You're good cops. But this is what this city needs you to be. Good cops, good co-workers. Nothing less, nothing more.  
Judy sprang up from her seat, her foot thumping the floor in a fit of nerves.  
\- Chief, how can you say this after everything you've put us through? You made me fake my death. You put my family and friends through horrible pain. I understand your motives, that's why I played by your rules. But after all of this, you owe us!  
\- No, Hopps, I don't owe you anything. – Bogo said and his calm voice was signaling something worse than if he were shouting – Both you and Wilde are the officers of ZPD under my direct command. I gave you an order and you fulfilled it with flying colors. I respect your decisions, but I've got more than you two to think of. If ZPD gets the bad rap because of anything some scheming worm could exploit, all that you and I and everybody has done in the past months will be laid to waste. And I won't allow that.  
He stood up, slowly with the weight on the world on his shoulders. He was facing challenges that pushed even him to the limits. Under other circumstances, he would've let it all go. But this was here and now, and he was losing foothold with every passing minute.  
\- Go home. Get yourselves ready. – he said, very slowly – I want you to find out what that striped son of a gun's up to. And once this is all over, we can all get back to our lives.  
\- Understood. – Judy said silently, with Nick merely nodding. He reached out for Judy's paw, but yanked his own back immediately. Not here. Not in front of Bogo. The two left Headquarters without saying a word.

* * *

The night found them at a park at Rainforest District. It was far from Headquarters, it was quiet and one could have lulled themselves in the false hope that they were beyond the reach of the world around them.  
\- Are we being selfish, Nick? – Judy sighed as they strolled down a brick paved path under towering trees.  
\- I don't know if I am, but you're the most selfless person I know, Carrots. – Nick said silently.  
\- Am I? Nick, I want this. I want you. And I don't care what the world thinks.  
\- Same here, sweetheart. – Nick pulled her closer, nuzzling the top of her head – It's just that the world is not ready for us.  
\- I know. I mean, it's a double taboo. Different species, predator and prey… Is this even natural?  
\- You can't influence who you're falling in love with. I don't know what makes us tick, but I'm sure it's within our nature. Don't ask me why, I just know.  
They settled down on a bench, leaning close, enjoying the other's warmth.  
\- It's not that such a thing is unheard of. – Judy said, her paws shaking with nerves – I mean, who decides what's right and what's wrong, anyway?  
\- They're usually okay with interspecies couples who can have kids of their own. – Nick said, lost in thought – Can a bunny and a fox have kids, anyway? It'd be ridiculously cute.  
\- I don't think that's how our biology works, Nick. – she said sadly.  
\- Who cares, anyway? Ever since you've returned, I knew it's you I want, and nobody else, the world be damned.  
\- I knew it on the first day without you. – she leaned closer for a chaste kiss on the cheek – It won't be easy, you know that.  
\- It's never been easy for me. – Nick said with a devil may care shrug – But as they used to say, Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.  
\- My family'll go absolutely bonkers. I can hear my grandpa's voice: "Judith Annabelle Clementine Hopps, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
\- Is that really your full name? – the fox said with a grin.  
\- You're not helping, Nick. – Judy said with a scowl.  
\- My mom'll approve. She can be quite the liberal. – Nick said musingly – As for my father… well, one night when I was five, he went to the store to get some milk and never came back. You can ask him if you ever meet him.  
Judy sighed, her breath hot on his neck. They have taken their first steps for a future together. But she knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

The days flew past with Judy and Nick enjoying their unofficial vacation together. They took long strolls though the city, sitting in cafés for some rest, or just staying at Nick's apartment, watching old movies. They knew they had to confront Idube soon, but with each day, they were getting more and more ready. The last months have drained them, and now they were slowly recuperating.  
Sharing so much free time together allowed them to discuss so many things they never previously had time for. They talked about family and friends and plans for the future. The future seemed uncertain, but they had fix points in each other. In a few days, they were discussing strategies on how to catch Idube red-handed. And as their week ended, they returned to ZPD Headquarters. They were acting as professionals and co-workers, nothing more. If their relationship was unwanted here, so be it. Here, they could be Officers Hopps and Wilde. Outside, they could be just Judy and Nick.  
\- Hey, guys! – Clawhauser was waving at them, stuffing a donut into his mouth. As the two were in whispering distance, he leaned over his desk to them – I've heard what the Chief told you. I just want you guys to know I support you whole-heartedly.  
\- Thanks, Ben. Much appreciated. – Nick said with honest gratitude, offering his fist for Clawhauser to bump.  
\- Just please don't be too mad at him. – the cheetah said, looking at the direction of Bogo's office – Ever since all those bigwigs've been arrested, he's been on edge.  
\- I think we all have been. – said Judy with a small sigh – We need to go. See ya!  
They left for Chief Bogo's office, knocked and entered. The Chief looked at them with a weary look.  
\- You look fine. Perfect. – he said, his voice sounding tired – This is how I need you two today. Looking all spick and span, rested and paying attention to every detail.  
\- Chief, may I ask something? – Judy said cautiously.  
\- I'm all ears.  
\- When was the last time you've slept?  
\- Wha…? – Bogo looked at her with eyes widening – Why do you care, Hopps?  
\- Because you look like you need a few days rest yourself.  
The buffalo looked at her with a tired smile tugging at his lips.  
\- One day, Hopps, I'll be an old geezer, retired from all the bustle that's going on around here. I'll wake up at noon, have a big breakfast that will make my doctor cry out in horror, than go to the harbor with my trusty old fishing rod to kill time. By that time, you'll be of a rank high enough to understand that when you wear too much stars and medals, sleep, amongst other things, becomes luxury.  
His words left Judy with a feeling of understanding. Yes, Bogo was tough as nails, a leader who was guided by honor and efficiency, but he never asked from his underlings more than he himself wouldn't have done. What he said a week ago was indeed nothing personal: it was just him protecting the interests of the Service that was everything for him.  
\- Now go and find out what that zebra's up to.  
\- Aye-aye, Sir! – Judy said, saluting, with Nick following suit. The two left the Chief's office, with the fox looking back in amazement.  
\- I've never heard him talking like this before. – he said, whistling in surprise – You know what, Carrots, you're amazing. You bring out the best from everybody.  
\- Making the world a better place one bunny hop at a time. – Judy said with a smile.

* * *

Mr. Idube was welcoming them with his unsettlingly wide smile. He was still reeking of that awful cologne, making Judy's nose twitch.  
\- I'm so glad you came back. – the zebra said, putting his arms around the two, ushering them into the depths of his office.  
\- What, you thought we'd forget? – Nick said with unconcealed irony.  
\- Oh, come on, Officer, don't give me this bad cop routine. – Idube chuckled – Come, have a seat, I've got everything arranged.  
At his massive oaken desk, a dozen thick binders were waiting for them.  
\- I asked Kelly to print and sort these. – Idube said after the three sat down – It's all yours. But please treat them with care, it's confidential business data, after all.  
\- Of course. – Judy said with a nod – So, Mr. Idube, before we start to plough through all this paperwork, is there anything you'd like to add before?  
\- Is this an official inquiry, Officer Hopps? – the zebra asked with a grin that could have made the desert freeze over.  
\- No, not at all. – Judy was unfazed, she knew well what kind of game Idube was playing. All she had to do is not follow his rules – It's more of a personal question.  
\- My esteemed partner only wishes to know what makes a businessman like you to make decisions. – Nick chimed in, his voice smooth as butter – You're one of the richest mammals of Zootopia. Why would someone like you invest a boatload of money into… let's see…  
He took a binder from Idube's desk, opened it, flicking through some pages.  
\- Charlotte's Web Telecommunications. To be honest, I haven't even heard of them.  
\- Not yet, Officer. – Idube said, flashing another one of his wide smiles – A fresh upstart company. Young, talented minds, big dreams. Reminds me of some young zebra with high hopes.  
\- So you're supporting these companies out of the kindness of your heart?  
\- Please, Officer Wilde, don't mistake me for some overtly emotional fool. Yes, supporting such upstarts and buying them off in the end means they could grow and bring forth new wonders into this world. But in the end, they'll do it under the aegis of Idube Enterprises. Terms which are beneficial for both parties, don't you think?  
He laughed out loud, clapping his hooves together. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a small can of aerosol. He sprayed the foul-smelling cologne on his neck. The smell was now almost nauseating, Nick rubbed at his nose without even thinking.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry. – Idube said with a chuckle – I know some might find this little concoction a bit, how shall I put it, discomforting. And this is exactly why I'm using it. It adds a bit of an extra to the overall image, don't you think?  
He stood up, laughing, and walked past Judy and Nick to a small built-in chromed door on the wall.  
\- This guy is crazy. – Nick said silently, sharing a glance with Judy.  
\- No, he's a genius. – Judy whispered back – And that makes him even more dangerous.  
Idube came back with a large silver plate topped with an ornate lid.  
\- By your leave, I've ordered dinned for all of us. – he said – I hope you like salmon sushi, Officer Wilde. As for us mild grazers, Officer Hopps, avocado sushi should more than suffice.  
He took the lid from the plate, revealing three neatly packed rows of sushi and three sets of chopsticks.  
\- We'll be here till sunset and I don't want you to fight yourself through all this paperwork with an empty stomach.  
\- Umm, thank you. – Judy and Nick took their chopsticks but didn't touch their food until Idube has taken a sushi roll into his mouth. Even after that, they took their first bite cautiously.  
\- Surprise, it's poisoned. – Idube cried out, then burst out in laughter after his guests spat the sushi out – Oh, come on, do you really think I'm that cheap? You're just too funny!  
\- Mr. Idube, please don't play games with us. – Judy said annoyed – We're not your enemies.  
\- Of course you aren't. – Idube sighed theatrically – I am terribly sorry, Officer. My sense of humor can be a bit quirky sometimes. Please, enjoy your meal.

* * *

At 6 PM, Judy and Nick left Idube Enterprises, feeling uneasy but relieved. Stepping out into the open air was refreshing, the slight breeze washing away the tribulations of the day.  
\- I need to take a two hours long shower to get that smell out of my fur. – Nick moaned.  
\- And we still need to come back tomorrow. – Judy nodded with a sigh – I'm calling shotgun.  
\- Roger that. – Nick took the steering wheel and they headed back to Headquarters – So, what do you think?  
\- His finances are spotless. – Judy said, leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes – I'm not an expert, but I don't think we'll find anything.  
\- And that makes you mad.  
\- And that makes me mad, exactly. I know he's hiding something. He's toying with us, Nick. We're deep in his pocket and if we mess this up, we're never coming out.  
\- I used to look up at people like him. People who can play chess with the whole city. Now he just gives me the creeps.  
They made it back to Headquarters to report to Chief Bogo. The next morning, they went back to Idube Enterprises to plow through more paperwork. Mr. Idube was keeping up his little game, forcing an atmosphere of inviolable superiority over them. His transactions showed no apparent connection between his purchases. However, he was dealing with every major business within Zootopia, his company was like a spider's web crisscrossing the city.  
While Judy and Nick were looking through the numbers to find evidence of any wrongdoing, Idube kept telling them stories about his life, how he became the zebra he was. Indeed, he was a genius, and at numerous fields. He was a dangerous combination, that was sure. Yet despite all of Judy and Nick's efforts, he could not be proven guilty of anything more than being overtly eccentric.  
As the second day at Idube Enterprises ended, the two officers found themselves heading back to Headquarters to make their reports. Not finding anything was making them annoyed. They were still rubbing their noses, Idube's foul-smelling cologne still clinging to their uniforms and fur.  
\- Blast that zebra! – Chief Bogo cried out after reading the two reports – Don't tell me you haven't found anything suspicious!  
\- He is the definition of suspicious, Chief. – Nick said, rubbing his chin – But he's good, too good.  
\- His business decisions make no sense at all. – Judy said with a nod – One day, he buys up half of ZooPharma. The other day, he invests millions in a telecommunication company nobody has ever heard of.  
\- We checked it, it's a clean business. – Nick said, answering Bogo's question before it was said out loud – They're constructing radio towers throughout the city.  
\- The worst thing is, Idube would really lose too much money if the city'd go savage. – Judy was thinking aloud – He's built up an empire, if Zootopia went down, he'd lose more than he could gain from the reconstruction.  
\- This makes no sense at all. – Bogo growled – Tomorrow's your last chance. Try to find anything. An unpaid parking ticket. Anything we could use to bring him in.  
\- We'll try, Chief. – Judy nodded. She and Nick left Bogo's office to go home. They wanted to say their goodbyes to Clawhauser on their way out, who waved at them enthusiastically.  
\- Hey, guys, check this out! – he showed his cell phone to them. An app was running on it, displaying a menu with a wide range of topics – I just downloaded this thing. It's awesome. You can do everything with it. Buy stuff, share media, get information on everything. It's literally the whole world in your pocket.  
Nick and Judy shared a glance. Nick grabbed the phone from Clawhauser's paw to shuffle through the app. It was indeed a complex platform one could use to manage their whole lives. The credits menu proudly displayed the developers as ImpalaSoft, a subsidiary of Charlotte's Web Telecommunications.  
\- Oh no! – Judy said, her ears shooting up in alert.  
\- Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Carrots?  
\- We've been looking at it from the wrong perspective all along. – Judy whispered, realization finally hitting her – Nick, we have to tell this to the Chief.  
The two ran off, back to Bogo's office, with Clawhauser shouting in their wake:  
\- Guys, gimme back my phone!  
\- Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo!  
\- What is it again? – the buffalo opened his door and Nick and Judy jumped inside, cutting into each other's speech, rambling on so fast the Chief couldn't understand it – Calm down, that's an order! Hopps, Wilde, have you gone mad?  
\- No, Chief, we're sorry. – Judy said. She was breathing rapidly with excitement – I think we found out what's Idube in for.  
\- He's not planning on releasing the Night Howler juice. – Nick continued – At least not at a scale that would result in wide-spread chaos.  
\- It's just a rouse, all part of the plan. He's building up a shadow empire within Zootopia. He's everywhere. All the major factories, public utilities, food suppliers, everything is connected to him in one way or the other.  
\- Everybody's buying from him and selling to him. He uses subsidiaries which have their own subsidiaries. On the surface, it all looks squeaky clean. But it's actually a city-wide web with Idube being the big fat spider in the middle.  
\- And at the right time, all he needs to do is solve all the city's problems with one single stroke. He could reform Zootopia in his own image without having to destroy it in the first place. He could emerge as the unquestioned ruler of Zootopia without any effort now.  
As Judy finished her sentence, a long, chilling silence settled on the room. It all made sense now, everything. The prospects were terrifying.  
\- That stripy son of a gun's been playing chess with the whole city. – Bogo said with a growl – And he's winning.  
\- What do you want us to do, Chief? – Nick asked.  
\- Nothing. Nothing for now. I need to speak with the Mayor. I just hope he isn't involved with this. You two need to go back to Idube's tomorrow. Play it nice, tell him you've found nothing and leave as soon as possible. He cannot find out we know.  
Judy and Nick nodded, knowing that they were walking on the knife's edge. This case way beyond their level from day one. In 24 hours, it'll be over for them, and whatever happens, it'll not be their responsibility anymore. Neither of them were quitters, but what was unfolding right under their noses made them glad it was all coming to an end for them.  
As their workday ended, they remained inside Headquarters. The place felt the only safe zone, but they knew well it too has been compromised, Judy's undercover work pointing that out. As the sun was starting to set, they finally said their goodbyes to Clawhauser, giving him his phone back and asking him to delete the multi-app for his own sake.  
They walked back to Judy's apartment with Nick wrapping his arm protectively around her. Zootopia was getting ready for the night with only a crescent moon shining above them, the stars blurred out by the myriad of city lights.  
\- They say a bunny lives up there. – Judy said silently – On the moon. Banished for sticking her nose to where she shouldn't have.  
\- Bunnies, so typical. – Nick said playfully – Who knows, a bunny might one day land on the moon. Imagine that, one small hop for a bunny, one giant leap for the burrow.  
\- Why not? After all, they used to say a bunny can't make it as a cop.  
\- My mom always said to me when I was little, "Never quit dreaming big, son. It costs nothing, after all".  
They arrived at Judy's block of apartments. For Nick, it was almost like coming home. The tiny little apartment radiated Judy's essence from every corner. Yes, Officer Judy Hopps had an effect not just to everybody, but everything around her. She made everything better. Nick knew he could never repay her for everything she did. She made him a better person, something he used to think was impossible.  
\- I hope I can get some sleep. – Judy said a few minutes later, as they were sipping chamomile tea she made – I feel absolutely spent, but my nerves are on the edge.  
\- I know foxes don't have the best reputation for guarding things, but I'd guard your dreams if you'd like to.  
Judy looked at him, his warm smile, the love in his eyes, and she nodded slowly. Nick held her in his arms in her bed, watching over her until he too dozed off.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- Parth three of my Zootopia fanfic.  
\- Idube means Zebra in Zulu. Inyamazane means Antelope. Yeah, preccy creative, I know  
\- I based Mr. Idube on Richard Nixon, Steve Jobs and the mannerisms of Hans Landa from Inglourious Basterds  
\- Chief Bogo's behavior mirrors that of Jean-Luc Picard from my beloved Star Trek universe. He somehow has to make decisions he doesn't agree with. He has to look beyond the needs of his individual officers, as he needs to keep his Service in a working order, whatever the costs  
\- Charlotte's Web and the rabbit o the moon - I hope you got the references. I was thinking about Judy mentioning El-ahrairah or Lord Frith, but that would've taen away from the story


	4. Within Their Nature (Part IV)

**Within Their Nature** \- Part IV

 _Beyond Nature and Nurture_

Their final trip to Idube Enterprises was a silent one. Before setting off to Sahara Square, they had an unofficial briefing session with Chief Bogo. The strategy was clear: make it through the day without rousing suspicion, come to the conclusion that Idube's records are as clean as he claims to be, than go home and await whatever will follow. Sahara Square was hot as usual, but Nick and Judy felt as if they were thrust back to Tundratown.  
\- Let's do this. – Judy said, mustering her strength as they stepped out of the car at Idube Enterprises.  
\- Making a criminal mastermind think we're the dumb cops he thinks we are. – Nick laughed nervously – Not the easiest hustle, but I've pulled off worse.  
He smiled at Judy reassuringly, seeing her perplexed look.  
\- Don't even ask.  
Kelly Inyamazane took them to the top of the building, as usual, with Mr. Idube beckoning them inside. The air was filled with his cologne even more thickly, if that were even possible.  
\- So, the last day of our little get-togethers is finally here. – the zebra said after the three sat down at his desk – To be honest, I'm going to miss you, Officers. You're a cut above the rest, and I like that.  
He gave them the last set of his business papers. Judy and Nick browsed through them, acting as if they were indeed looking for any deviation. They knew they won't find any, and even if they did, they won't tell him. Not to raise any suspicion, they once again ate the sushi Mr. Idube offered and drank the baobab juice that seemed almost like a ritual after the last couple of days.  
\- Have I mentioned how interesting I find you two? – Idube said after a while, completely changing the previous subject that was his acquisition of ZooPharma – After you brought that vile old sheep to justice, that was something if I say so. You two have spirit, not just the usual bores who can't seem to see beyond their own snouts.  
\- Good teamwork and luck. – Judy said nonchalantly – But thank you, Sir.  
\- Teamwork, I see. – Idube's voice was almost mocking – Well, that's a good word for it, I think.  
\- Your point, Sir? – Nick looked up from the binder he held. The tension between the two was almost palpable.  
\- Oh, nothing. – Idube waved in dismissal – Don't listen to my ramblings, Officer, you know how unusually my mind can sometimes work.  
\- Well, that's a good word for it, I think. – Nick blurted out before thinking first.  
\- Touché, Officer Wilde. – Idube laughed, clapping – That's the spirit. You and Officer Hopps here is what this city needs. I'm looking forward to your future. Oh, it's so exciting!  
This went on hour hours. Idube did everything to make Judy and Nick uncomfortable. He wasn't even holding back now, enjoying the power he held over them. At 4 PM, Judy slammed the last binder shut and sighed with relief.  
\- Well, this seems OK for me. – she said, putting the binder back to the large oaken desk – Mr. Idube, I think we're finished. Everything's fine, clear as a summer day. Anything to add, Officer Wilde?  
\- Nothing at all, Officer Hopps. – Nick shrugged – Thank you for letting us look into these papers, Sir. It was a pleasure. Now if you'll excuse us…  
He and Judy were already on their feet, ready to leave Idube's office for good.  
\- Ah-ah-ah! – Idube said silently, wriggling his hoof – Not so fast, Officers.  
\- Pardon me? – Judy turned back to him.  
\- Not without a parting drink. – he poured three glasses of baobab juice – Please, I insist. You'd insult me deeply if you refused.  
Knowing it was better to play by his rules for one final time, Nick and Judy sat back, the three glasses meeting with a small chink.  
\- I was thinking, I need people like you. – Idube said, taking a long gulp of baobab juice – What do you say about working for me?  
\- We appreciate the offer, but we must refuse. – Judy said, forcing calmness on herself.  
\- Officer Hopps, you've left my heart in broken pieces. – the zebra clutched his chest theatrically – The three of us have so much opportunity together. Imagine a better future where former Mayor Lionheart's dreams of inclusion become more than just words. A future where the two of you won't be considered… what was the word now… freaks of nature.  
\- I beg your pardon? – a growl came from Nick's throat.  
\- Oh, that's so sweet. – Idube laughed – A fox in love with a bunny. A bunny in love with a fox. That's a classic! I love it!  
\- You were spying on us! – Judy cried out. It was not a question, it was a statement.  
\- That's a harsh word, now, isn't it, Officer Hopps? – Idube flashed an icy smile – Like I said, knowing things is part of my job description. Getting to know everything about two cops meddling with my accounts is a necessity.  
\- Sir, this is a violation of at least a dozen laws. – Judy said, jumping to her feet, Nick following suit.  
\- About as many as you recording everything I said in the last couple of days with that neat little gadget of yours. A pen shaped like a carrot, with a voice recorder hidden inside it. Clever, Officer Hopps, all too clever.  
Judy looked at Nick, their eyes were wide with shock.  
\- You didn't think I'd notice, did you? – Idube laughed – You disappoint me, my dear bunny. I thought the celebrity cop who brought down Bellwether, who had the guts to fake her own death to get at the rotten apples within ZPD, would be more clever than this.  
\- How do you…? – Judy whispered in utter amazement and perplexion.  
\- I know everything, Officer Hopps. I've been monitoring you and Mr. Wilde here the moment on you've brought sweet Dawn Bellwether in. Oh, she was so easy to manipulate, she and her outdated, simplistic ideas. She was so enthusiastic when I offered her my help. Two herbivores, two preys, one small and insignificant, the other one and powerful, joining forces to rid this beautiful city of all those pesky predators. – Idube chuckled mockingly – So last century.  
The next instant, two tranq guns were trained on him.  
\- Thanks for the confession, Sir. – Nick said – You got that on your pen, Judy?  
\- Oh no she didn't. – Idube was shaking his head slowly – Do you see any electronics here, Officer Wilde? I don't think so. As much as I like my little gadgets, I know how easy they can be turned against you. This office is protected by a field that disrupts every electric signal. A clever little invention of mine, if I might add.  
\- So what now? – Nick growled, baring his fangs – We'll bring you in. You have two witnesses testifying against you.  
\- Unfortunately for you, Officer, that's not how these events will play out.  
\- Yeah, right. – Judy said. She was trembling, she was fighting her very core to keep herself from freaking out – So you're going to kill us or what?  
Idube looked at her, calm as ever.  
\- As a matter of fact, Officer Hopps, I already have.  
He turned to the three empty glasses sitting unthreateningly on his desk.  
\- Bunnies and foxes were built to have good sense of smell, you see. – he said, very slowly – Back in the old days, this was an even bigger advantage as it is today. Your ancestors, Officer Wilde, could sense the officers of Officer Hopps from a mile away, as it was vice versa. Hunter and hunted, predator and prey, it's within your nature. Nowadays, your keen sense of smell is used to detect other forms of danger. Like Night Howler extract which I wished into your drink when you weren't looking.  
\- Nonsense! – Judy cried out, but she was already feeling that something has gone terribly wrong – You were wearing no gas mask, no gloves, nothing. You too would be affected by the stuff.  
\- Think, Officer Hopps, think! – Idube laughed – Thanks to my highly successful and thoughtful business ventures, I am now in possession of the largest supply of Night Howler anti-serum available. I was taking my daily dose for a while now. Even in its undiluted form, it would not affect me more than a mild allergy would.  
\- No, no, you're lying. – Nick growled, but he too could feel his body reacting in strange ways – I could've smelled that thing out from a mile away.  
\- Could you, Officer? – Idube reached inside his jacket, pulling out the small aerosol and spraying its contents in Judy and Nick's direction – The five senses are too easy to cheat.  
He stepped closer, clearly enjoying the sight of Judy and Nick trembling before him, the Night Howler juice burning inside their veins. He simply took the tranq guns from their paws, dropping them carelessly to the floor.  
\- Such a sad story. – the zebra whispered maliciously – Two young officers, engaging in some taboo breaking. They experiment with Night Howler juice to spice their mundane lives up a bit, not realizing it does so much more than letting some deep-buried passions loose. They come to me for help, but sadly, I was already too late. Now have fun, you too.  
He walked out from his office, whistling a silly little tune and slammed the doors shut. Judy looked at Nick, who was breathing heavily, his eyes wide, his pupils diluted.  
\- Nick?  
\- Run! – Nick was already on all fours, his fangs bared – Run while I can still think!  
Judy was paralyzed. She was experiencing feelings she never had, and her whole body was shaking. She felt small and weak and alone. A predator was trailing her, her mind was panicking.  
Nick could sense her fear. Even her scent was different, and the smell of fear was intoxicating. He stepped closer, growling, a devious smile curling his lips.  
No, stop, dammit! She's Judy, your Judy. She's everything to you, she's no prey!  
But something deep inside him was awoken. This was no hustle like it was more than a year ago. He felt things he never could have imagined before.  
Fight it, dammit. It's Judy! Your Judy!  
\- Run, please! – he cried out – I can't control it for much longer!  
He's right, Judy thought. Yes, she must run and hide, crawl under a rock and hope to everything that's sacred it'll all blow over her head. This was all too natural, this is how prey should think. No, no, I can't let him alone like this!  
\- Judy, run! – Nick was howling in pain now. He was inching closer, all he needed was one quick leap.  
\- I told you I won't leave you ever again. – Judy whispered with tears in her eyes. Fight or flight, fight or flight… no, this was way beyond her. She was no helpless prey.  
\- Judy! – Nick stepped an inch back, fighting the substance that was burning him from the inside – I…I can't…  
\- Fight it, dammit! – Judy cried out.  
\- I'm trying, sweetheart. But it's so… - he sniffed at the air, catching a whiff of her scent again. It was so alluring.  
He shook his head, desperately trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't give in, no, he couldn't hurt Judy. His Judy. The one he loved. She was Judy, she was no prey. He was stepping backwards, slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground. Not looking, not letting the sight of her trembling little body stir up instincts he could no longer control.  
\- Nick?  
He heard her voice. The way she spoke her name was like a cool paw over his burning forehead. Don't look, don't give in!  
\- Do you trust me, Nick?  
It was too much. It was he who was looking up, not the predator inside him. His eyes swelled up with tears.  
\- Always.  
He saw her trembling paw reaching for a tranq gun on the ground. Clever bunny, he thought as he heard the thump of the gun being fired. The next instant, the world faded away into oblivion.  
Judy looked at the fox falling over. Part of her cried out Run, for it was now the chance, she could flee and hide. No, no, never!  
\- I won't leave you, Nick!  
She ambled closer despite her mind blaring with alarm signals. It's a predator, and even sleeping predators are dangerous. Leave him alone and run!  
But she was already grabbing his arm, her trembling shoulders supporting his weight. Somehow, fear gave her strength, all she needed to do is using it for good. She needed to find a way out. Not through the mahogany doors, who knows what was waiting for them on the outside. Wait, there's the food lift over there.  
She cried out loud, her muscles straining over his weight as she lifted him up, into the food lift. She climbed in, next to him and punched the button that started their slow descent. She was losing focus, it was getting harder to think clearly with every passing second. Being so dangerously close to a sleeping predator – No, he's not a predator. He's Nick! – wasn't helping either.  
Her mind didn't register how long it took for the food lift to climb all the way down the skyscraper. When it finally stopped, Judy tugged at the metal door until it opened up to a kitchen which was now completely empty.  
\- Come on! – Judy mumbled, tugging at Nick's limp form. With trembling steps, she took him outside, where the stench coming from dumpsters made her choke. She was grinding her teeth, supporting Nick on her shoulders. She was fighting her instincts and her own body, and it was unbearable. Every step she took towards the police car felt like an eternity, her vision becoming more and more blurry.  
She finally saw the patrol car, and fought the instinct of running to it, leaving Nick to his fate. Just a few more steps. Just a few more. There! She pushed Nick behind the steering wheel, her paw reaching for the CB's microphone.  
\- Dispatch! Dispatch! Come in.  
\- This is dispatch, Officer Clawhauser here. – came from the small speaker.  
\- Ben, it's me. Officer down… at Idube Enterprises.  
\- Oh my! Don't worry, Judy, I'm sending an ambulance!  
\- Ben… send reinforcements. Idube… he poisoned us. He's behind everything. He was, all along!  
\- Goodness' grace! I'm sending them right away, Judy!  
\- Hurry! – she cried out aloud, her conscious mind finally giving way to the instinctual panic let loose by the Night Howlers. She wanted to run till she collapsed. No, she couldn't leave Nick behind. The tranq gun was still in the holster on her belt, she took it with her. It was also instinctual, the instinct of a cop, not that of a prey. Her shaking digits found the trigger and she aimed the gun at her thigh. She pulled the trigger, feeling a brief, sharp pain, followed by euphoria as the tranquilizer coursed through her body.  
Oh, this isn't half bad at all, she thought before the world around her dissolved into calming darkness.

* * *

Judy awoke with a flash of memories racing through his mind. Idube, the Night Howlers, Nick, her firing the tranq gun at him and at herself. Her eyes popped open and she sprang up into a tense sitting position.  
She was in a hospital, her mind registered that immediately. Everything was white or chrome and the whole place smelled of disinfectant. Her head still felt groggy, but she felt a calmness she never thought she'd feel again. The Night Howler extract was no longer in her system, and the thought filled her with relief.  
\- Hiya, Carrots.  
She turned to see Nick on the bed next to her, wearing a ridiculous blue hospital gown. His smile was that typical carefree, nonchalant one of his, but his eyes spoke of something that made Judy jump out of her bed. She cried out his name, pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. She said his name after each kiss, tears rolling down her face.  
\- Calm down, honey bunny. – Nick laughed playfully, pulling her into his arms.  
\- I thought.. I'm sorry… I'm…  
\- Hey, why are you apologizing for? – Nick said, reaching under her chin, raising her head so their eyes could meet.  
\- I shot you.  
\- Whew, talk about a weird turn of events. – he laughed – Hey, whatever's in those tranq darts, we should try it again. It was something out of this world.  
\- You're not funny, Nick!  
\- Sorry, sweetheart. – he sighed. His face turned suddenly sad – I'm sorry for everything I did.  
\- You did nothing.  
\- I didn't? No, I suppose I didn't. But I wanted to.  
\- You were drugged, Nick. It wasn't you.  
\- Wasn't it? – Nick took a deep breath – I…I hope so.  
The door opened an inch and a yellow-furred face peeked in.  
\- You're awake! – Clawhauser cried on joy, opening the door. He threw the large bouquet of flowers and a paper bag he was carrying on an empty bed and pulled Judy into a big hug.  
\- You're choking her, Ben. – Nick grinned at him.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry. – Clawhauser let Judy go and gave her the bouquet of flowers – I wanted to put this to your drawer. I' glad I can give it to you instead.  
\- Thanks, Ben. – Judy said gratefully.  
\- Hey, no flowers for me? – Nick said in mock disappointment.  
\- I've got something else for you. – the cheetah pulled out a box of donuts from the paper bag he brought.  
\- Oh, sweet manna from heaven. – Nick said, opening the box and offering it to Judy first – Care for a bite, Carrots?  
\- Oh, I'm starving! – Judy took a donut, followed by Nick and then Clawhauser. They toasted playfully with it. They munched at the donuts in silence for a few minutes. Clawhauser looked at his friends and couldn't help but smile. Judy snuggled close to Nick who put his arm protectively around her. They looked so natural together.  
\- So, Ben, any news on Idube? – Judy said, yanking the cheetah back from his reverie.  
\- He disappeared. – Clawhauser sighed – After you called me, I told everything to the Chief. He issued an arrest warrant immediately. But we just can't find him.  
\- He's disappeared into the city's underbelly. – Nick said with a scowl – More a rat than a zebra, that's what he is.  
\- His assets were all frozen. – Clawhauser explained – He can't cause any more mayhem.  
\- He's caused enough already. – Judy said, staring blankly for a moment – We got lucky this time.  
\- Hey, you're born with it. – Nick said with a teasing grin – You have two lucky rabbit's feet on you, after all.

* * *

Judy and Nick spent three more days in the hospital. They were given their daily dose of Night Howler antiserum, even though they weren't showing any symptoms of rampancy anymore.  
\- They're doing it out of cruelty only. – Nick moaned after receiving his daily shot – These doctors with their syringes, they're the worst!  
\- Come on, big boy, I get you a lollipop. – Judy teased him. They were allowed to leave their beds, so they went to the hospital's cafeteria where Judy bought themselves some snacks. The hospital buildings surrounded a small park, where the two enjoyed the late summer warmth. They sat on a bench, snugged close together, enjoying the freedom they now had.  
\- Judy, I don't think this'll work out. – Nick said after some time. Judy looked at him, her eyes wide.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Us. Being together.  
\- Why… why do you say that? – she said in a small voice.  
\- For the first time in my life, I'm afraid. – Nick said, not meeting her gaze – I'm terrified out of my wits. That thing Idube spiked our drinks with, those Night Howlers…  
\- That wasn't you, Nick. – Judy said, her paw touching his face, turning it to meet her eyes – You were drugged, and so was I. Neither of us were thinking clearly.  
\- Judy, you don't understand. It's me, it was me all along. It's a part of me. It's within my nature, it's instinct. I wanted to do horrible things to you.  
\- And you haven't. – Judy said silently –You were fighting it.  
\- I was. I tried. But I don't know how long I could've stopped myself from attacking you. From hurting you…  
\- Nick, you don't have to tell me. I experienced the same thing. There and then, I was nothing but a prey. But both of us fought it as long as we had to. Don't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. It's beyond anyone's control. You said it yourself, Night Howlers are nightmare fuel.  
\- But what if it happens again? – Nick looked at her with pain in his eyes – What if we don't get lucky and I screw it up royally again? I'm… I can't live with the thought of me hurting you.  
\- Who said life's gonna be easy? – Judy said with a carefree smile that was clearly of Nick's influence.  
\- Just listen to yourself! – Nick cried out – This is not a game anymore, Carrots! I love you. There, I said it, I love you. But I can't risk hurting you because of what I am. Do you even realize what I am?  
\- I do. – Judy said silently. She embraced him, pulling his head over her chest, kissing the top of his head – You're mine. And I love you. And that's all I care about.

* * *

Judy and Nick left the hospital with a clean bill of health. They headed back to ZPD Headquarters, ready to start their daily routines again. As they stepped inside, they were greeted with cries of cheer, their colleagues patting their backs, calling them heroes.  
\- You guys are amazing! – Francine Trunkleton said with a beaming smile.  
\- And we used to doubt them. – Tusko the bull elephant lifted them up so everybody could see them – Hey, everybody, how 'bout we give them a big hip-hip-hooray?  
\- Oh, this is so embarrassing. – Judy moaned, but felt utterly pleased with herself.  
After receiving ovations from their comrades, with even Chief Bogo coming to congratulate them, Nick and Judy found themselves in the Chief's office.  
\- I knew it was that stripy son of a gun all along. – Bogo said, shaking his massive head – You two've done an amazing job. You got Idube at the last second.  
\- He almost got us, Chief. – Nick said with a sigh.  
\- What you did there was above beyond the call of duty. Especially you, Hopps. You saved the life of a fellow officer. You'll get promoted for that, that's for sure. Are you after my job or what?  
Judy just looked at him, mumbling something that was a "no", until Bogo laughed out aloud.  
\- All in good time, Hopps, all in good time.  
\- So what comes now, Chief? – Judy asked finally.  
\- What comes now is that we'll finish what you've started. Idube's still on the loose. It ain't over till he's apprehended and thrown behind bars. I've got my best cops patrolling the city, tracing every lead that could lead to him. He's on a wanted poster on every corner. We'll find him and when we do, we'll make him regret the day he showed his stripy face to this city.  
He looked at his two officers with pride. He made them go thought the worst of times, but this was the job they signed up for.  
\- I think there is a couple weeks of vacation I owe you. – he said – You've deserved it. They say Las Vicunas is beautiful in this time of the year.  
Nick looked at Judy. They shook their heads in unison. They had a job to do and it ain't over till it's over.  
\- With your permission, chief, I'd like to take my girlfriend out for patrol. – Nick said, grinning.  
\- Permission granted. – Bogo said, holding back a smile. The two made their way out of his office with Nick turning back at the doorstep.  
\- Hey, Chief, how about me getting a promotion too?  
\- Don't get smart, Wilde.  
Judy and Nick made their way to their police car. She sat behind the wheel and revved up the engine.  
\- So, are you ready to get back to our perfectly normal, mundane lives? – she asked, smiling.  
\- Making the world a better place, one bunny hop at a time? – Nick asked back, propping sunglasses on his snout, his lips curling into his characteristic smile – You betcha. Hit it, Carrots!

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The fourth and final part of my Zootopia fanfic.


	5. Family (Part I)

**Family** \- Part I

Police Sergeant Judy Hopps laid in the clutches of a predator. For a young bunny like herself, this would have been a terrifying scenario in most cases, feeling the strong arms around her small body, the hot breath on her neck – however, Judy Hopps felt as happy and content as ever. Half asleep and half awake, her mouth curled into a small smile as she enjoyed the closeness of Nick Wilde, the fox who first became her friend, then her partner, and then her world.  
Judy and Nick were both sergeants of the Zootopia Police Department, and in the last two years, they became a phenomenon within the Service. They defied all expectations, showing the world that bunnies and foxes were more than everybody believed them to be. They became unlikely heroes and examples to many, saving the great city on more than one occasion.  
They pulled each other through many trials and tribulations since they became partners at ZPD. Their friendship slowly evolved into something more, something neither of them understood at first. They were, after all, of completely different species, and also a predator and a prey. They were as different as the could be, yet their similarities overcame all the differences. And now, almost a year after that fateful mission that almost led to their deaths and which also made them realize that what they were feeling was right, they were laying in a small bed, curled up, snuggled close.  
Moving in together was actually Nick's idea. He first proposed it three months ago, in his usual nonchalant way. He kept on faking an indifferent tone about how police officers of ZPD can get service accommodations and if they moved in together, the paperwork would be much easier, and so on. He could have fooled almost everybody, but not Judy. She knew him too well and heard the smile in his voice. So she kept up the game, pondering over in mock boredom on whether or not they should do it, as those service apartments tended to be cramped and in dire need of repair. They kept on this little game for a good ten minutes, until they both burst out laughing, with Judy hugging Nick and crying out a happy Yes.  
Although Nick was the guy who knew everybody, it was actually their friend Benjamin Clawhauser, the receptionist and dispatcher at ZPD who helped find them a flat. The cheetah had a cousin who worked at the local council and shared his overjoyous helpfulness. In a week, Judy and Nick received the keys to their new home, near Savanna Central and ZPD Headquarters.  
The flat was bigger than both Judy's tiny one-room rent and Nick's downtown basement flat. It was cozy, sunlit, it truly felt like a home. Refurbishing it was something the two enjoyed a lot, knowing that with each stroke of the paint brush, with each tiring afternoon they were washing dust out of their fur, they were building a future together. Yes, some considered their relationship a taboo, but the place wasn't called Zootopia for nothing: in this city, one could become everything they wished to be. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps did exactly that: they became a couple.  
Judy sighed deeply, her eyes opening to the world around her. Sunlight was pouring in through the small holes of the shutters, with flecks of dust dancing in the beams. She listened to Nick's slow, steady breathing. It wasn't too long ago that his nights were haunted by the bad memories of old and new. It was Judy who eased him though the nightmares, and Nick's soul has finally healed. Two years ago, he was broken and almost too proud to admit it. But his world changed with her arrival. The bunny girl who conned him into becoming her ally made him open up the way she opened up to him. She has mended him and he has given her the final push to go and fulfill her dreams.  
She felt him stir slightly. She turned her head to meet his smiling, red-furred face.  
\- How long have you been awake?  
\- A couple of minutes. – Nick said silently – I was just enjoying something cute and fluffy next to me. I wonder what that could be.  
\- I think it's a cop who could finally sleep in. – Judy said with a grin.  
\- What were you thinking about, Carrots? – he asked, nuzzling the base of her ears.  
\- Dunno. Just bunny stuff.  
\- You're adorable, Judy. –Nick said, pulling her even closer to him, a playful smile on his face – Now if you were only a bit smarter…  
\- Nicholas Wilde, you…! – Judy playfully punched him on his shoulder. They could never get enough of teasing the other, for them, it was a second language – For insulting the honor of a decent young lady, you must apologize by making breakfast.  
\- My fair lady, I'm but your humble servant. – Nick propped himself up only to mime an overblown, theatrical bow. He jumped out of the bed, his long, bushy tail trailing behind him. Judy looked at him, feeling as content as ever.

* * *

\- Have you ever wondered what they make this thing from? – Nick said musingly as he poured breakfast cereal into his bowl. He already poured milk on Judy's portion who now stopped lifting the spoon to her mouth. She put the spoon back to her bowl of soaked colorful rings. She took the cereal box which proudly proclaimed Lion-O's as The Best Breakfast in Sight – Beyond Sight, in her paw and looked at it musingly.  
\- You think they could whisk Night Howler extract into it?  
\- What? No. – Nick couldn't hold back a laugh – Relax, Carrots, we're on a vacation. I was just thinking, I used to know a guy who once bought up tons of styrofoam and lead paint. I think I finally know where it all went.  
Judy was glad she didn't put that spoonful into her mouth, as she couldn't hold back a laugh. Being rested and relaxed, with time for such silly little things was almost a new world for her. Ever since she joined ZPD, she was on patrols, missions or simply catching up with paperwork. She and Nick, like all of their comrades in the Service, were constantly working their tails off to keep Zootopia the miracle it was. This meant lots of overtime, sleepless nights and too little time to actually live.  
This all changed a month ago. They finally put an end to the conspiracy that was plaguing the city for years. Judy, Nick and a couple of others from ZPD finally managed to track the criminal mastermind Mr. Patrice Idube and bring him down for good. After all the pain and suffering this devious zebra has caused, and not just to the city but to Nick and Judy on a personal level, seeing him behind bars was almost enough for the two to feel relaxed. Almost.  
After the paddy wagon's doors slammed shut behind Idube, Nick and Judy realized how much he has taken from them. Bringing him down was a major effort for everybody within ZPD, but especially for the two, who became Idube's personal targets. His downfall finally meant the odd-defying duo of ZPD could finally get some well-deserved rest. After all the celebrations, they requested a two-months long vacation, their off-days accumulating over the last two years. Chief Bogo, being in a particularly cheerful mood, couldn't say no. So during the last week, Judy and Nick were relaxing, spending their days mostly with sleeping.  
As they were eating their breakfast, still clad in pajamas and not even caring, Judy suddenly looked at nick and said:  
\- What about we go visit my family?  
Nick almost choked on the spoonful of milk-soaked cereal. He knew well this day would come. He spoke with Judy's parents via the phone, but never met them in person. He always felt a palpable tension between himself and the Hoppses. They were always a bit uneasy when talking to him. Not the way prey were afraid of a predator, but the way parents acted when meeting their daughter's boyfriend.  
\- To the Burrows, eh? – Nick said slowly – You know your parents'll skin me alive and wear my fur as a coat.  
\- Come on, Nick, my parents like you. – Judy said, laughing – They're okay with us being together. Well, mostly.  
\- I keep having this image in my head, your dad pulling a shotgun at me the moment he sees me.  
\- A fox taser's more likely.  
\- He's shouting things like "You defiled my daughter!"  
\- You're impossible. – Judy laughed, shaking her head in annoyance – My dad'll like you. As for my mom, the only thing you need to fear is her feeding you to death with a ton of home-made goodies.  
She looked at Nick with her large purple eyes blinking rapidly, making a puppy-face he could not resist.  
\- Come with me to Bunnyburrow. Pleeease!  
Nick was sold on the spot. He knew well the game she was playing, but he'd do everything to make her happy. And he has faced worse situations over the years than meeting Judy's parents. He sighed deeply, the way a defeated knight does when throwing down his shield after a long battle.  
\- Okay, sweetheart. Let's go meet your family. I'll get the car.  
Judy looked at him, her long ears shooting up in bewilderment.  
\- We don't have a car.

* * *

Nick was the guy who knew everybody, and that included a couple of car salesmammals. It took him less than an hour to buy a red Impala convertible, the anteater at the car lot assuring him that the vehicle was in good condition, previously owned by an old camel who only used it to go the grocery store. It was a big fat lie and Nick knew that, but the car seemed allright so he paid the bills and drove all the way home.  
He honked the horn loudly, earning a couple of grumpy remarks from the neighbors, and an awe-struck Judy ambling down the stairway to meet him.  
\- You bought a car. – she mumbled, half-laughing-half-shocked.  
\- You like it, Carrots? – Nick grinned at her, leaning back lazily in the driver's seat.  
\- Nick Wilde, you're the most impossible person ever!  
\- I know. Being impossible is my bread and butter. Besides, I want my fair fluffy lady to ride home like a queen, on a chariot, you know the drill.  
\- Why do I keep getting surprised by your shenanigans? – Judy laughed.  
\- Well, it's all…  
\- Oh, here it comes.  
\- A hustle, sweetheart. – they said together, laughing.  
Judy called her parents on her phone, informing them about her long-overdue visit. Stu and Bonnie Hopps were overjoyed, cutting into each other's words over the phone to express their happiness for their daughter's return.  
Judy and Nick packed a few sets of clothes and a couple of other belongings and off they went, with Gazelle's latest hit blaring from the radio. Sitting in a civilian car, wearing civilian clothes and not listening to police dispatches felt almost unfamiliar to them after the last two years. It was a feeling they welcomed and enjoyed every minute of. They felt a freedom they were not used to, and it got better when they exited Zootopia and the car turned to the highway leading to Bunnyburrow.  
The road meandered on, like an endless ribbon of tarmac. As they rode on and on, the day slowly turned into afternoon, and the clear sky was tinted a bright orange by the setting sun. After a turn, the Impala found itself on a dirt road leading to the outskirts of the town.  
\- How big is the place, anyway? – Nick asked.  
\- It's huge. – Judy said – It goes on for hundreds of miles. It's not actually one town, more like dozens of towns with farm lands between them. I've never been to most parts of it.  
\- It's almost too weird to imagine. Thousands of fluffy little bunnies all working on the carrot fields.  
\- It's not just carrots we farm, you know that. – Judy said in mock indignation – And it's not thousands. There are some eighty-one million bunnies out there.  
\- I can already see it. An unending flow of cuteness with little wiggling pink noses. – Nick grinned.  
\- Fear my army. – Judy grinned back.  
It was getting dark, the headlights of the Impala cutting through the darkness. A road sign, pock-marked with shotgun marks, informed them of being only three miles away from Bunnyburrow. The car gave a sudden jolt, making Judy turn to Nick.  
\- What was that?  
\- Dunno. – Nick was looking a bit worried as the car's engine started making a wheezing sound. With a final mechanical snort, the Impala's engine stalled and the car came to a sudden halt. Nick turned the ignition key, the engine spurted, coughed but did not start. Judy looked at him, shaking her head in annoyance.  
\- And this is why you should never trust your car dealer.  
\- That's supposed to be my line, sweetheart. – Nick gave a small laugh – Do you happen to know anything about how to fix a dead engine?  
\- ZPD training never really covered that. – Judy sighed in resignation.  
\- That's a relief. I always thought I slept over that class.  
\- I'll call my dad. He'll get the truck and tow us in. – Judy pulled her phone from her pocket and was glad to see that they had signal strength. She pressed the quick-dial for her father's phone – Hey, Dad. It's me. We broke down. Yeah, the car. Three miles North of the town. Okay. Thanks. I love you too.  
She put the phone away and leaned back in her seat. Nick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.  
\- I'm sorry, Carrots. I screwed it up.  
\- It's okay. – Judy said with a small sigh – I actually like being here.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah. Look up in the sky.  
Nick did so and was amazed at what he saw. Without all the streetlights and lighted billboards, he saw the myriads of stars dotting the blackness of the sky. He grew up in Zootopia and has never seen the sky like this. All the light pollution has blurred all but the brightest stars away. Seeing the sky like this for the first time in his life made him whisper a small Wow.  
\- Back when I was little, we used to bring out blankets to the back yard, to lay down and watch the stars. – Judy said, she too looking upward – My grandpa used to tell stories of how our legendary ancestors travelled under the stars. Hazel and Fiver and all the others. I don't know, I just wanted to count all the stars.  
Nick leaned close to her to kiss the top of her head.  
\- How far did you get?  
\- I think I made it to four hundred once. But I usually fell asleep after a hundred or so.  
Nick looked at the stars and back again to her. Her eyes were sparkling in the starlight, making her otherworldly. Other girls showed their beauty by dressing up in pretty clothes or striking a pose that made a male's senses go wild. Judy needed none of this. She radiated beauty with her personality.  
\- You know what, Carrots?  
\- Yeah? – she whispered back, smiling.  
\- I think I love you.  
\- Good thinking.  
He leaned closer to kiss her, enjoying the softness of those perfect bunny lips under that cute little pink nose of hers. Nick Wilde, you're one lucky fox, he said to himself mentally.  
They jumped back when a car horn sounded and a pickup truck stopped next to them. Out stepped a young bunny, making Judy cry out a delighted squeal, jumping out of the Impala and pulling him into a big hug.  
\- Charlie!  
\- Hey there, little sis! – the bunny laughed, lifting her up and spinning with her until they were both laughing. He finally put her down, with Judy turning toward Nick.  
\- Nick, meet my big brother.  
\- Charlie Hopps. – the bunny shook Nick's paw after he got out of the Impala.  
\- Nick Wilde. – he said. He noticed the firm handshake of Judy's brother. He could take a better look at him now in the beams of the truck's headlight. He was an inch taller than his sister, wore jeans and a plaid shirt over his brown fur, and looked an altogether decent guy – Nice to meet you.  
\- Same here, big guy. Judy's been telling a lot about you.  
\- My reputation is ruined forever. – Nick laughed, pulling Judy into his embrace. He was relieved to see no shock or horror or just plain disdain on Charlie's face. He has accepted their relationship there and then, and it meant a lot to both of them.  
\- Dad's truck has broken down too. – Charlie explained, tow cable already in his paw to affix it on the Impala – So he called me. Not that I'd be sleeping, not a lot of time for that nowadays.  
\- What happened, Charlie? – Judy asked in an anxious voice.  
\- What, didn't Mom and Dad tell you?  
\- No. What happened, Charlie? Please tell me! – Judy was almost panicking. Charlie turned toward her and in the beams of the headlights, she could see him flashing a wide, proud smile.  
\- You're an aunt now, sis.  
It took Judy a moment to process that, but in the next second, she was hugging her brother again.  
\- Oh, Charlie, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Is it a boy or a girl?  
\- It's the cutest baby girl ever. – Charlie said proudly – Eleanor Hopps. But we just call her Ellie. How do you like that?  
\- Oh, it's perfect! How's Kate? She must be exhausted.  
\- She is, but I've never seen her so happy. Mom and Dad are mollycoddling her and the baby beyond relief.  
Nick was watching the two from a step back. He knew Judy had a large family, and he could almost literally see the bond between her and her brother. It was something he himself has never experienced, being an only child and coming from a broken home. A few years ago, he would have felt envy, but not now, not anymore. Long gone were all the pent up insecurities and frustrations, a starry-eyed bunny girl made sure of that.  
\- Nick?  
\- Uhmm.. yeah? – he shook his head to see Judy giggling at him.  
\- You zoned off, sweetheart. – she said with a grin.  
\- Yeah, I was just thinking about, you know, fox stuff. – he said and Judy understood immediately.  
They got into Charlie's truck, towing the Impala to the Hopps family farm. The house, a large, old wooden structure, was dark with light shining in only one ground floor window. Charlie went off to detach the tow cable from the Impala, leaving Judy and Nick a few moments before their grand entrance.  
\- Anything to prepare me for the inevitable? – the fox asked with a genuinely nervous smile.  
\- Don't be afraid. – Judy said – They can sense your fear.  
Charlie came back, patting his paws together.  
\- I'll ask Grandpa tomorrow to take a look at your car.  
\- My Grandpa's the town mechanic. – Judy explained to Nick – He can fix everything.  
Charlie led them over the front yard, up the porch and knocked on the door, opening it.  
\- Hey, look who the cat brought in!  
The next moment, Judy was almost knocked over. Her parents were pulling her into a big family hug, crying out her name in delight.  
\- Oh, sweetie, it's so good to have you back! – Bonnie Hopps kissed her daughter's cheeks.  
\- You look so thin, are they feeding you well in the big city? – Stu Hopps pulled Judy into an embrace again.  
\- Don't worry, Stu, we'll fatten her up. – Bonnie laughed.  
\- Your mother's made spaghetti. Your favorite. – Stu said with a big grin.  
Nick stood at the doorstep awkwardly. He wasn't used to such moments, he almost felt like an intruder. Then he felt Judy's small paw over his, pulling gently, beckoning him inside.  
\- Mom, Dad, this is Nick.  
There was an awkward moment of silence, broken by Stu extending a nervous paw for Nick to shake.  
\- Nick Wilde, Sir. – the fox said – It's an honor to finally meet you in person.  
\- Stu Hopps. – Judy's father said simply.  
There were words left unsaid, hanging in the air. Judy looked at the two and could feel the tension. She too has dreaded this moment, although this was the first time she actually realized that. Speaking over the phone with someone was a thing. Meeting them in person for the first time, that was something else.  
The air of tension was broken by Bonnie, who pulled Nick's head down and kissed both of his cheeks.  
\- It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wilde. – she said, leaving Nick's cheeks hot with blood running under his red fur – You too must be starving after this long trip. I hope you like spaghetti.  
She then turned to her son, pulling him closer.  
\- Charlie, you can stay too. I've made enough to feed an army.  
\- Sorry, Mom, I have to go. – Charlie said – I can't keep Kate and Baby Ellie waiting.  
\- It's allright, sweetie. – Bonnie hugged him, followed by Stu patting him on the back – Give them our love.  
\- Sure. – Charlie said, turning Judy to pull her into an embrace – Take care, sis.  
He then shook Nick's paw, said a cheerful Goodbye and off he was, his truck's whirring fading in the night.  
\- So, who's hungry? – Stu said in the sudden silence. Judy could see he was forcing a calm demeanor on himself, probably because her mother has asked him to do so. The four entered the big dining room where a feast of steaming spaghetti awaited them.  
\- Sweet cheese and crackers, it smells amazing! – Judy moaned, her stomach giving a growl.  
\- Dig in, there's a boatload of it. – Bonnie said and was already pouring large amounts of steaming red sauce over the pasta.  
For the first time in decades, Nick has tasted real home-made food. It wasn't the deep-frozen, flavorless things they had at the canteen of Headquarters, nor the restaurant food which was exquisite but lacking soul. No, this was made with care and love and reminded him of his childhood.  
\- You like it, Mr. Wilde? – Bonnie asked.  
\- Oh, yes, ma'am, it's delicious. – Nick said, gulping down a large mouthful – And please call me Nick.  
\- Are the kids already asleep? – Judy asked after finishing her first plate.  
\- Yeah. Jeff's out cold. Food coma. – Stu said with a small smile – Mags wanted to stay awake, I found her dozed off on the sofa.  
They ate more than enough to feel completely sated, leaving them sleepy-headed. It was already past midnight and Judy and Nick were blinking heavily, longing for a good night's sleep.  
\- I've prepared the guest room for you, Mr. Wi… Nick. – Bonnie said – Judy, please show him around.  
\- You'll have to carry me upstairs, I'm finished. – Judy said with a tired laugh. They went upstairs, with Nick looking at framed photos lining the wall.  
\- Carrots, can I ask a stupid question?  
\- If I give a stupid answer, it's all because of the food. – Judy said with a yawn – There's no more blood left in my head.  
\- It's a big house, but, well, how does it fit hundreds?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You said you had more than two hundred siblings.  
\- Oh! – Judy gave a laugh - It's not that easy. Bunnies are social creatures with large extended families. We usually have quite a lot of kids, and our kids have lots of kids, and so on. Those who are from the same generation grew up together, with parents taking care of their siblings' kids if needed, and so on. It's a big network with its own traditions. It's a bunny thing, I can't really explain it. So yeah, by tradition, I have two hundred and seventy five siblings, but not all of them are really Mom and Dad's kids.  
\- I think I got the gist of it. – Nick said – So your only real sibling is Charlie?  
\- No, like I said, we tend to have lots of kids. Charlie is my oldest brother. I have three older brothers and two older sisters. I also have a younger brother and sister. You can meet them tomorrow.  
Arriving at the top of the staircase, Judy showed Nick the guest room. He hugged her, sharing a quick kiss.  
\- What do you say about me sneaking into your room after your parents went to sleep? – Nick said with a cheeky grin.  
\- Did I mention my Dad has a fox taser? – Judy said with a laugh and embraced him again – Sweet dreams.  
She watched the door of the guestroom closing behind him, gave a sigh of longing and went to her room on the other end of the floor. She found it almost unchanged: it was small and in dire need of a fresh coat of paint, with faded posters of movies and musicians covering every surface. All in all, it smelled like childhood, something she has left behind, but still felt good to return to. She quickly changed into her pajamas, curled up in the bed that was now small for her and in a minute, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Judy awoke with a scream coming from outside of her room. She jumped out of her bed, ZPD training being a second nature to her, senses on high alert. She kicked the door open and jumped out, only to see Nick outside, and a little bunny girl cuddling his long, bushy tail.  
\- Help me Judy, I'm being ambushed!  
\- Mags, let him go! – Judy said, unable to hold back a laugh – Be nice to Mr. Wilde there.  
\- But his tail is so soft. – the little girl said with a sigh.  
\- Mags, I'm not saying it again. – Judy said in a playfully commanding tone. This led the little bunny girl to let Nick go and hug Judy.  
\- I missed you.  
\- I missed you too, li'l sis. – Judy pulled her sister close – You've grown so big!  
She turned her head to look at Nick again, who was eyeing them with a large smile.  
\- Nick, this is my little sister. Mags, introduce yourself.  
\- My name is Margaret Hopps, Mr. Fox. – the little girl said – Are you Judy's boyfriend?  
\- Yes I am. – Nick said with a sense of pride that made Judy's heart melt.  
\- You weren't trying to eat her, were you?  
\- Well, let's just say I took a bite… here and there.  
His words made both Mags and Judy's eyes widen and ears shoot upward. Judy felt blood rushing in her cheeks at the double entendre and shot a "Nicht vor dem Kind" look at him.  
\- Don't listen to him, Mags, he's just pulling your leg. – she said – Mr. Wilde here's a real troublemaker.  
\- And that's why your big sister loves me. – Nick said with a sly wink.  
\- Yeah, that's why I love you. – Judy said and gave him a peck on the lips, making Mags cry out an Awww.  
\- Hey, what's all this racket? – came a small voice and the door next to them opened, revealing a sleepy-eyed little bunny boy, about the same age as Mags.  
\- Jeff! – Judy cried out in joy and hugged her little brother. Nick watched them with a grin, leaning on the railing overlooking the large living room underneath.  
\- Wow, you really are a fox! – little Jeff said in amazement as he noticed him.  
\- Yeah. – Nick smiled at him – Did you think I'm a fake?  
\- Umm, no. – Jeff said, shaking his head, floppy ears flapping around – But I thought Judy was joking about having a fox boyfriend.  
\- Well, she's always quick with a joke. – Nick said and pulled Judy into his embrace – But this isn't one.  
The two kids looked at them with a mixture of childish amazement and awkwardness.  
\- Come on down, breakfast is ready! – they heard Bonnie's voice coming from the kitchen and they all stormed the dining room.

* * *

After finishing a big hearty breakfast, Judy took Nick out to show him around town. Nick felt out of his element, his world was the big city. The silence, the different smells, everything was alien to him, but with each step he took at Judy's side, he found himself easing into this new world. He didn't mind all the bunnies looking at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He was a stranger and a predator, a combination that made many anxious. But Judy was there for him, always meeting a childhood friend, a cousin or a classmate to greet with a hug and tell a few stories. He introduced Nick to at least a dozen bunnies over the first hour alone.  
But something was off and Nick quickly took notice of it. Some looked at Judy the same way they looked at him. It was noticeable, the fake cries of joy over seeing her, the cautious questions about her life in the big city. Judy maintained a joyous atmosphere around herself, but Nick knew she was in pain. He noticed how she led him away from the bustle of the town. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he knew they were moving away from inhabited areas of the region. The houses became thinner spread until everything gave way to rural flatlands. Finally, he heard the sound of water flowing. Judy took him to a little creek and they settled on the bank.  
\- I always liked this pace. – she said, staring into the unending horizon – I used to come here a lot when I had to think about things.  
\- What's wrong, Carrots? – Nick asked slowly. Judy looked happy to be back to her hometown, but now she looked distant, lost in thoughts.  
\- It's just how things have changed. – Judy said with a sigh.  
\- I think it's natural, sweetheart. You go back to the old neighborhood and everything's changed.  
\- No, it's the opposite. Everything remained the same. It's me who's changed.  
Nick opened his mouth to speak but reconsidered. He knew Judy wasn't finished and wanted her to tell him what's bothering her. Sometimes just listening to somebody was a bigger help than offering advice.  
\- They all look at me like I'm some sort of freak. – Judy continued – I'm the big city bunny now. I talk and smell and think different.  
\- Rubbish! – Nick said with an almost inaudible growl – You grew up, Judy. If they can't understand that…  
\- They can. – Judy said slowly – But they can't accept what I've grown up to be. Bunnies don't go to Zootopia to become cops, Nick. If I told them I'm a space alien from the moon, it'd be the same to them.  
\- They never thought you'd actually make it. – Nick said with an understanding sigh – Welcome to the club, Carrots.  
\- I don't want their admiration. I made choices for my own, I wanted to make the world a better place by joining ZPD. Was I selfish for abandoning everything?  
\- Carrots, you're officially nuts. – Nick pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head – Every day, you go out to fight the mammals who'd ruin everything Zootopia stands for. You put your life at risk by putting on the uniform. Yeah, you want to prove yourself while doing so, but don't we all? If that's selfish, the world doesn't deserve to be saved.  
\- I know I can't save the world. – Judy said sadly – But I'm trying to. Remember the Ottertons? And all those we've saved from Idube? When I think about them, I think I made the right choice.  
\- You forgot someone. – Nick said, making Judy turn her head to meet his gaze. She saw something in his emerald eyes, a mixture of love and past pain and something that has been broken but was mended. It was Nick in his purest form, without the casual quips and the devil may care attitude – You saved me.  
There at that moment, the world around them ceased to exist. For a few seconds that stretched out to eternity, it was only them, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, beyond Bunnyburrow, beyond Zootopia, beyond all hopes and fears. And those few seconds were perfection.

* * *

It was already past noon when they returned to the Hopps farm. They found Stu and Bonnie sitting on the porch, drinking tea. The parents looked at them and shared a look, unnoticed by the couple.  
\- You're finally here. – Bonnie said – I'm making blueberry pie. Would you help me, Judy?  
\- Of course, Mom. – Judy said with a nod – Blueberry pie, mm-hmm! You'll love it, Nick.  
\- Blueberries are my second favorite thing. – the fox said with a wink. He turned to Bonnie – Mrs. Hopps, I'd be glad if I could help you too.  
\- What a gentleman! – Bonnie said with a kind smile.  
\- Son, I'd like to ask your help instead if you don't mind. – Stu stood up, walking up to them – My truck's broken down and my pa's working on your car. Could you help me out at the carrot fields? I want to pick a few for supper.  
\- Oh, sure. – Nick nodded – Judy?  
\- It's okay. – she said – The more my dad makes you work, the hungrier you'll get.  
With all said and done, Bonnie led Judy into the house with Nick following Stu toward the fields.  
Inside the Hopps kitchen, Judy's little siblings were already washing loads of blueberries, the fur surrounding their mouths already blue with the spoils. Judy helped her mother in kneading the dough, reminiscing her childhood when doing this was almost an everyday occurrence.  
\- I'm sure I'll gain ten pounds by the time we go back to the city. – Judy said with a laugh, looking at the huge lump of dough on the table. Jeff and Mags laughed at her words, but not their mother. Bonnie was looking out of the window, lost in thought – Mom?  
\- I'm sure everything'll be allright. – Bonnie whispered. Her words made Judy anxious.  
\- Mom, what are you…? – realization finally hit her – Oh no!  
\- Kids, please go and fetch some more berries from the pantry. – Bonnie said and as Mags and Jeff skittered off, she turned to Judy – This needs to happen, sweetie.  
\- What? – Judy cried out angrily – Dad will tell him that he's not worthy enough for his daughter because he's a fox?  
\- It's not that simple, Judy…  
\- Lord Frith, it is! – Judy was now shouting – Mom, how could you let this happen? I thought you're okay with us!  
\- Don't worry, baby bunny. – Bonnie said, putting a paw on Judy's trembling shoulder, using the nickname she didn't use for years – Your dad only wants to talk things through with him. To get to know him.  
\- Mom, I can't understand you. Any of you. I thought you were over this "foxes are the worst" thing of yours. You even partnered up with Gideon Grey.  
\- Yes, we did. – Bonnie said, not looking her in the eye – But this… this is different.  
Judy knew where this was going and it made her feel sick.  
\- So you can be friends with a fox but not love one? Is that what you're trying to say, Mom?  
\- Judy, I… I don't know how to say it. Maybe this is something that doesn't raise eyebrows in Zootopia. But for us, it's…  
\- Unnatural? Freakish? A sin? - Judy was on the verge of tears.  
\- No, that's not what I wanted to…  
\- Mom, please no. Just don't… - Judy ran out of the kitchen, out of the house, racing toward the fields.

* * *

The afternoon sun was blazing hot over the carrot fields. Nick bent down, pulling out a large carrot from the ground, putting it on the woven basket in his other paw.  
\- Good catch, that's a nice one. – Stu said, picking another carrot – I know foxes don't usually like it, but you'll love my wife's roasted carrots with cheese.  
\- Foxes are actually omnivores, Mr. Hopps. – Nick said with a small laugh – The fangs are just added extra. Judy actually introduced me to a lot of foods only prey eat.  
\- It must have been strange for you.  
\- Well, let's just say it's better not to get a broccoli in my ten mile radius.  
\- To be honest, I hate broccoli too. – Stu said – Judy, on the other hand, loves the stuff. She and I, we always had our differences in taste.  
Here it comes, Nick said to himself mentally. He was getting ready for this from the very moment Stu asked for his help. He knew it was a hustle, something he was used to, only being on the other end of it.  
\- Sir, I know I'm probably not the mate you wanted for your daughter. – he said, trying to defuse the situation – And I can totally understand you.  
\- No you can't. – Stu said in a slow voice – You don't have children, son. I love each of them with every piece of my heart. I want them to be happy.  
\- If it means anything to you, Sir, I want Judy to be happy too.  
\- I'm sure you love her, son. And she loves you back. I might only be a carrot farmer, but I can see that. But think of the future. Do you have any idea what the future could hold for such a relationship?  
\- No. Honestly, I have no idea, Mr. Hopps. – Nick said with a sigh – We've talked a lot about it, Judy and me. You must know I too work for the Zootopia Police Department. We both risk our lives every day. So sometimes it's easier not to think about that the future could hold.  
\- Don't be dramatic, son. I know what the risks of being a cop are.  
\- No Sir, you don't. – Nick said without thinking first – But your daughter does. She's the first rabbit within the Service, remember?  
\- Don't play tricks on me, trying to de-rail this conversation. – Stu said angrily – I'm not some city slicker fool who can't see beyond the end of his own snout. Yes, my daughter loves you, but what will happen in a few years? What happens when she wants to have children?  
\- We never really got to discuss that…  
\- But you both know it's impossible. A fox and a rabbit can't have kids of their own. Family is everything to us rabbits, son. Judy's too young, but she too will want to have one of her own. And, frankly, that's something you can't ever give her.  
Each of his words felt like a knife stab to Nick. He's right, he thought, Goodness' grace, he's right! He wanted to say something apologetic, but he know he wasn't guilty of anything. Then he wanted so say he didn't care, but that would have been a lie and he knew Stu would know. So it was easier to go back to his old ways and spit out some bitter words:  
\- You just can't live with the thought of Judy bringing a predator to the family, can you?  
\- No, son. – Stu said with a deep breath – I can't live with the thought of my daughter loving somebody who will destroy her dreams.  
Anger filled Nick's heart. It was almost like the Night Howler serum: it sent his heart pumping, his vision clouded and it was almost impossible to control. But he did, he had to.  
\- You wanna know who tried to destroy Judy's dreams? – he said with a growl – It's someone who told her that she shouldn't believe in them.  
\- Son, it's…  
\- The one who was overjoyed for her becoming a traffic cop and not making it to the big league. – Nick rambled on – The one who wanted her to become a carrot farmer even when knowing well that she's above that by miles! Tell me, Mr. Hopps, what dream of yours you couldn't fulfill? What made you fear the world so much?  
\- I don't fear the world! – Stu shouted back – I just want my daughter to be happy!  
\- She's happy the way she is. – Nick said silently – She's happy being a cop, she's happy being in the big city and she's happy with having a lousy city slicker fox as a boyfriend.  
They looked at each other in silence, both of them trembling in anger, panting.  
\- I am.  
They turned toward the voice to find Judy standing there, teary-eyed.  
\- I'm happy the way I am. – Judy said in a whisper – I'm sorry, Dad.  
\- Judy, sweetie, I… - Stu began but Judy just shook her head.  
\- No. Leave it, Dad. – Judy said, wiping away her tears – I made my choices and I'm not going to apologize for any of them.  
She took Nick's paw and pulled gently. Nick followed her, his heart still racing, his mind torn between a mixture of emotions. For a moment, he was still the little fox, muzzled and belittled as not being worthy for the company of others. But back then, he was alone. Now, Judy was at his side. He allowed himself to be taken away, not caring if she made him walk back to Zootopia or to the end of the world.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- A sequel to _Within their nature_ , and a different one in style. Heck, I haven't written a family/romance story in more than a decade!  
\- Judy and Nick are both sergeants now. I think Judy got appointed immediately after Within their nature, with Nick a few months later  
\- Their car is an Impala, because there is an actual animal named an Impala and I think it fits the theme. And that car is basically sewwt-sweet love on four wheels, so yeah, go figure  
\- Thundercats and Watership Down references. I just had to. Forgive me, Padre, for I have sinned!  
\- Nick seeing the starry sky for the first time came from a real experience I had. I grew up in the big city and although light pollution is not as severe as in, say, New York, I saw the full starry sky only last year for the first time. It was an experience beyond words  
\- I based Judy's siblings on people I know. Also, I tried to explain bunny society a bit, based on real life rabbits' social behavior  
\- The overall theme and mood of this story is heavily inspired by the Star Trek Enterprise episode _Horizon_. Those who've seen it understand why


	6. Family (Part II)

**Family** \- Part II

Judy led Nick back to town, walking through the main street. They both remained silent, too exhausted emotionally to say anything. Judy knew well something was left broken in their wake, but she was powerless over it. She was always the outsider, now she knew that. Being a child who dreams big was one thing. Mustering enough strength and courage to actually fulfill them was another. The former made her stand out from the crowd, the latter made her a stranger even to her own family. But she knew she wasn't guilty of anything, and because of that, she was more angry than sad.  
She knew her parents loved her. But they still thought of her as being a little girl, but that was long gone. She was a police officer, not even a rookie anymore. She's been through a lot of things, some of which she'll never tell her parents, knowing it would cause them to go into a shock. But most importantly, she's been though these with Nick. They shared a life of danger but also a life of joy. After two years, they have developed a bond that was more than partnership and friendship, one that even went beyond love. She felt it every time she saw the sparks in Nick's eyes, and made him know she felt the same way.  
As they walked by, they were nearing the farmlands again, on the other end of the town. Surrounded by a large lot filled with old, rusty machinery stood a small house with a barn twice its size next to it. Over the large barn doors, a faded sign proclaimed the place to be Boiler's Machine Repair Shop.  
\- Wait here. – Judy said to Nick in a small voice. The fox nodded and watched her as she walked past a couple of rust-eaten old cars and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, an old rabbit opened the door, his fur grey with age, not of the natural silvery-grey color of Judy's. Although standing afar, Nick had excellent hearing, he could hear every word they were saying.  
\- Judy, it's so good to see you, kiddo! – the old rabbit said in a cheery voice – I brought the car in the morning, I've… what's wrong?  
\- Grandpa, could we stay for the night? – Nick heard Judy say – Please?  
Nick saw the old rabbit look over her head toward him. He gave an audible sigh.  
\- Come with me, kiddo.  
He went outside with Judy in his trail, walking up to Nick. The old rabbit looked at him with a curious expression. It was unlike the usual way everybody else in Bunnyburrow looked at the fox. It wasn't outright fear or distrust or just the way one eyes a stranger. No, it was a look of friendly curiosity.  
\- Grandpa, this is Nicholas Wilde. – Judy said with a tense smile, still teary-eyed. – He's my… boyfriend.  
\- Pleased to meet you, Nicholas. – the old rabbit extended his paw, his grey-furred face curling into a smile – Thomas Hopps. But everybody calls me Boiler.  
\- Pleased to meet you, Sir. – Nick shook his paw, feeling relieved.  
\- So you're the famous fox my little granddaughter here's been sending all the letters about. Well, you look like a decent guy, Nicholas.  
\- Please call me Nick, Sir. – the fox said with an awkward smile.  
\- Allright, Nick. But please don't call me "Sir" again. It makes this old rabbit feel even older.  
Judy looked at Nick and then at her grandfather. She slowly exhaled a breath she never realized she kept.  
\- What's the matter, kiddo? – Boiler said with a wink – You thought your old grandpa'd pull a shotgun at any fox he doesn't know the smell of?  
\- I… umm… - Judy was mumbling, she couldn't say a word. Nick looked at her and a warm smile curled his lips. Judy was absolutely adorable when being embarrassed, he thought. The fact that his presence didn't make her grandfather go neither defensive nor offensive was also relieving.  
\- Come on in. – Boiler said, beckoning the two back to the house – You look like you both need some good old style hospitality.  
The inside of the house reflected its owner's personality. Everything looked old and rickety, but radiated an aura of friendly warmth. The old rabbit lead his guests into the cramped little living room, offering them seats around a coffee table.  
\- Just a moment. – he said and left them, only to return with a bottle and three glasses. He poured a decent amount of thick, yellowish liquid for all of them – Bottom's up!  
They drank in unison, with Judy coughing as the liquid burnt her throat.  
\- What is this thing? – she wheezed.  
\- I usually keep it for de-greasing engine parts. – Boiler said with a sly wink – But this is a special day.  
He let Judy talk, explaining how they ended up in his house. He didn't say a word, only nodded or occasionally made a small hmm sound. Nick too remained silent, leaning back in his chair, staring vacantly at nothing with a thousand yard stare. Judy finished the story eventually, closing her eyes, spent.  
\- My poor girl. – Boiler sighed, rubbing Judy's shoulder – I wish I could say a good night's sleep will make it better, but that's all I can offer.  
\- Thanks, Grandpa, it's more than enough. – Judy said in a weary voice – I… I just can't go back home.  
\- I'll phone Stu and Bonnie you two are here. If you want to go to sleep, you know where the guestroom is.  
Judy nodded and clambered up the staircase. Nick followed her, hugging her close.  
\- I hope your grandpa lets me sleep on the couch. – he said with a tired smile – Not that I'd be getting too much sleep today.  
\- Just don't let him goad you into playing cards. – Judy smiled back, feeling tired beyond relief – And don't let him talk about politics.  
\- Aye-aye, Sargent. – Nick pulled her close one more time then watched as the guest room's door closed behind her. He sighed deeply and returned to the small living room. Boiler too was already back, pouring another round of de-greaser.  
\- Here you go. – he said, offering Nick a glass – You look like you need it.  
\- Here's mud in your eye. – Nick swung it down with a single gulp, his body giving a jerk – To be honest, I really don't wanna know what you made this thing of.  
\- Old family secret. – Boiler said with a grin – So, Nick, tell me about yourself. I want to get to know the fox my granddaughter chose.  
\- I'm sure Judy's told you everything.  
\- Yeah, she did. But from her perspective. I want to hear your story, if you don't mind.  
\- There's not a lot to tell. I think I used to be what everybody thinks foxes to be like. Yeah, I was pretty much exactly that. I refused to give myself a chance, not after… well, everything.  
\- It's not easy to break certain walls. – Boiler nodded, sitting down and beckoning Nick to do the same – You know how many bunnies here want to go out there and make it big? A lot of us do. Most end up returning back with their tails tucked behind their legs. But we both know someone who made a difference.  
\- She's the reason I'm here now. – Nick said with a smile – Without her, I'd be still a scammer, or I'd be in jail or worse. Who knows.  
\- And without you, she'd be a carrot farmer with broken dreams. – Boiler said, nodding – She told me this herself, in a mail she wrote.  
Boiler looked at Nick with an all-knowing smile that spoke of a long life full of experience.  
\- Sometimes we have dreams that are so big, it just doesn't fit our small paws. – the old rabbit said with a small smile – Sometimes we need two sets of paws to carry them.  
Nick was left speechless after his words. He was a clever fox who knew the wisdom of the streets. But this was something else, something one only acquires with age. He knew he was growing fond of the old bunny.  
\- Say, lad, do you like playing cards? – Boiler asked, pulling a stack of cards from his pocket.  
\- Umm, I'm not sure this is a good idea. – Nick said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
\- What's up, afraid that this old geezer'll leave you in smithereens? – Boiler laughed.  
\- Well, one game can't hurt. – Nick said, giving in – What are we playing? Poker?  
\- Poker? Hah! That's a kid's game. – Boiler was already shuffling the deck – Real men play Schnapsen.  
It was a game Nick was not familiar with, but he wasn't the fox who refused a challenge, nor hospitality. He knew he was already lost when the old rabbit looked up at him after dealing the cards.  
\- So, what do you think about the results of the elections?

Judy awoke next morning with her head still groggy, but feeling less tense. She stretched, yawned, scratched her long ears. Her night was a dreamless one, but it left her at least partially relaxed. She dressed and left the guest room and the smell of scrambled eggs and coffee invaded her nose immediately. She skittered down the staircase to find Nick and her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast.  
\- Hiya, Carrots. – Nick said. He looked tired, a clear signal he didn't have too much sleep.  
\- Hey, kiddo! Good morning. – Boiler was already grabbing a clean plate and mug for her – Hungry?  
\- I'm starving. – Judy said and ate the eggs with gusto. After finishing breakfast, Boiler left the kitchen, saying he'll fetch fresh milk from the grocery store. Judy knew he just wanted to give her and Nick some privacy, but was grateful for it.  
\- How was your night. – Nick asked, helping himself to a second serving of scrambled eggs.  
\- I was out cold. – Judy sighed, taking a large gulp of steaming coffee – And yours?  
\- Your grandpa destroyed me. – Nick grinned – It's good I wasn't betting any money, I'd have ended up in the workhouse.  
\- Oh, you poor thing. – Judy said, playfully mocking – Let me guess, he told you about how the government is ruining everything.  
\- In vivid detail.  
They shared a laugh, and for a moment, all the pain and sadness left them.  
\- Come here, my silly bunny. – Nick said, embracing Judy and pulling her into his lap.  
\- I kinda wish we were back in Zootopia. – Judy said, closing her eyes – I'm sorry I dragged you into this.  
\- It needed to happen, sweetheart, you know that.  
\- I always thought my parents'll take it better.  
\- I'm sorry I can't be the one your parents would approve.  
Judy looked at him, her expression a mixture of sadness and anger.  
\- Don't you say that again, Nick Wilde. Never again! I love you, and if that isn't enough for you, than…  
\- Hush, sweetheart. – Nick put a digit over her mouth, caressing her face – It means the world to me.  
\- Khmm-khmm!  
They turned toward the mimed coughing sound to see Boiler with a jug of milk in his paw.  
\- It was a fast trip. – he said with a smile – Sorry for that.  
Judy clambered down from Nick's lap to hug his grandfather.  
\- Thank you. For everything.  
\- Nothing to thank, kiddo. You're my favorite grandkid.  
\- You say that to every two hundred of us. – Judy said with a smile.  
\- You know how emotional old geezers can be. – Boiler couldn't hold back a laugh.  
They finished their breakfast, talking silently about anything but the past day. Boiler listened to stories of police work, of all the perils Judy and Nick undertook over the years, and also the funny stories that involved friends like Flash or Clawhauser. They finally settled down on the porch around a little table that has seen better days, drinking coffee.  
\- It must be exciting to live there, in the big city. – Boiler said, taking a sip from his mug – I remember how even Bunnyburrow seemed exciting when I came here. Young and with big dreams, that's what I used to be. Not as big dreams as yours, Judy, but back then, being a mechanic at a big farm was fulfilling one.  
\- You used to work at a farm? – Judy asked.  
\- Yeah, before I could start my own shop. That's how I got my nickname. Ever seen a steam tractor?  
Judy and Nick both shook their heads.  
\- There used to be one around here. It was an old contraption, something they used in my grandpappy's time. It stood there, out in the open, for decades. Some of my friends teased me about me being unable to fix it. I was young and cocky and was easily goaded into their game. I worked on that darn thing for weeks. I had to refurbish the boiler, that made the trick. So everybody started calling me Boiler after that and it stuck.  
He stood up, wriggling a digit, inventing the two to follow him. They went around the house and the barn, behind which stood the old stream tractor, older and rustier than anything they have ever seen.  
\- It's broken down again ages ago. – Boiler said with a sigh – I always said I'll fix it again. I don't think I ever will. But I can't just throw it away, it brings back so many memories. They say you remain attached to things you repair. Part of you remains inside it, yeah. I think it's true.  
Judy and Nick shared a smile. He reached out, taking her paw into his. Boiler acted as if he hadn't seen it, although he used the synonym for a reason.  
\- I'll be needing an assistant. – the old rabbit finally said, wrapping his arm around Judy's shoulders – Nick, I'll steal my granddaughter from you for a couple of hours. No offense, but I don't like to share my workshop secrets.  
\- None taken, Sir… I mean, Boiler. – Nick grinned.  
Judy followed her grandfather all back to the barn, to his workshop. The Impala was already inside, the hood opened.  
\- I already took a look at it. – Boiler said, leaning into the engine compartment – It must be the carburetor. Hand me the spanner, kiddo, will you? Not that one, the other one.  
Judy gave him the tool. She still felt the same awkwardness she did when her grandfather arrived and met Nick. She knew well Boiler needed no assistant, that being an excuse for him to give them some privacy.  
\- Yupp, it's the carburetor. – Boiler straightened up, winced but gave a small smile – That pop you just heard was my back. Don't ever get old, kiddo.  
He looked at his granddaughter and could feel how out of her element she was. Returning to the old neighborhood only to find that everything except you remained the same was a powerful emotion, and Judy radiated it from every inch of her body. He knew how she must felt, being an outsider in her old home. When he first saw her at his porch, teary-eyed, forlorn and with an equally sad Nick standing a few yards away, he understood everything. For him, a bunny and a fox being mates was an alien concept, but he wasn't judging them. If his granddaughter brought a fox home, that fox was family and he took him in as well.  
\- I'm sorry for your dad giving you a hard time. – he said, breaking the ice – He just can't understand you chose a fox as your mate, can he?  
\- You're taking this way better than I thought you would. – Judy said silently.  
\- Judith Annabelle Clementine Hopps, just because I'm an old geezer, I don't have to think like one. – Boiler laughed a wheezy laugh.  
\- I thought you don't like foxes yourself.  
\- Well, to be honest, I never liked them, and I don't think I ever will. But it isn't personal. It's like an old habit you can't shake off after all these years.  
\- I thought you'll be angry at me too, or worse. – Judy said, not meeting his gaze.  
\- Why would I be, kiddo? You love that fox and he loves you back, and that's all I need to know to be okay with it.  
Boiler leaned back, resting his tired back at a work bench covered with rusty tools.  
\- Have I ever told you how I met your grandmother?  
\- No. – Judy shook her head. Boiler sighed dreamily, old memories returning to him.  
\- It happened so long ago but I still remember it as clearly as it had happened yesterday. I finished my training at Warren Fields as a mechanic. Back there, they were simply no job opportunities, so I decided to try my luck here, at Bunnyburrow. Back then, most of the farms were owned by Al Lapin, you might've heard his name.  
\- Yeah, he was this big landlord. He used to own everything around here.  
\- Yeah, that's the guy. – Boiler nodded – He needed somebody to keep his tractors running, so I got the job. It wasn't the easiest, but I've earned enough to send a few bits and pieces back home to my parents. I was in Mr. Lapin's employment for… let's see, I think it was about five or six months when I saw her for the first time.  
The way he said it, with an almost inaudible sigh, his eyes misty and a tired yet happy smile on his lips reminded Judy of something, but she couldn't grasp at it.  
\- She had smiling hazel eyes and auburn fur like the purest silk that no light could resist. – Boiler continued dreamily – She was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. It's a darn shame you never got the chance to meet her. Anyway, I think I stood there with my pie hole open because she came to me and asked if I'm ever going to close it.  
He rummaged through the pockets of his dungarees till he pulled out his wallet. He took an old photo from it with utmost gentleness and gave it to Judy. On the old black and white photo, two young bunnies smiled at the camera: Boiler, decades younger than his current self, and whom Judy assumed to be her grandmother.  
\- My pappy raised me to be a gentleman, so I bowed down and introduced myself. – Boiler carried on – She found it hilarious. She introduced herself as Annabelle Lapin.  
\- Wait, grandma was the daughter of Al Lapin? – Judy whistled in amazement.  
\- His oldest daughter, along the other six daughters and ten sons. – Boiler nodded – And let's just say old Al wasn't too pleased about her hanging around with me. He wanted someone better for his daughter, a doctor or a lawyer, not some bumpkin from Warren Fields who didn't even have a proper pedigree.  
\- But you and grandma got together in the end. – Judy said, caught up in the story.  
\- Oh, if it had been that easy. Annabelle and I were madly in love. Mad as March hares, pardon my French. We kept meeting at the carrot fields and in the granaries. But once old Al found it out about us, he was furious. He even threatened me, said if I ever laid my eyes upon his daughter again, he'd make sure I'd have a rough time with a couple of wildcat friends of his.  
\- What did you say to him? – Judy asked, excited to hear how the story played out.  
\- Let's just say we ended up trading words I'd rather not use in front of a decent young lady. – Boiler laughed – I told Al that I'll run away with Annabelle if she'd come with me. All of a sudden, she was there too, heard the ruckus goin' on. She stood at the door, looked at me and said Yes. Oh boy, I felt happy and proud and terrified at the same time. She took my paw, led me out of the house and that was the last time she spoke with her father for six years.  
\- My great-grandpa was a hard case. – Judy sighed.  
\- He was, to say the least. But he wasn't a bad man. He wanted the best for his daughter and didn't think too much of some no-name tractor repairman. He didn't think I'd make her happy. Luckily, he was wrong.  
Boiler shared a smile with his granddaughter.  
\- They finally made up and Al even accepted me as part of the family. By that time, your Uncle Owen and Aunt Mia were already born. I think becoming a grandfather was what finally softened Al. I might say he even grew fond of me, eventually.  
Judy looked at the old photo again. Young Boiler and Annabelle looked so happy. The black and white image of her grandmother was so familiar. They shared the same dark tipped ears and oval face. For a moment, Judy saw herself in the photo, with a proud, smiling Nick next to her. She remembered yesterday's events, with her appearing to see Nick and her father arguing, taking Nick's paw and leaving with him. It was all too similar, all too sad.  
\- You think dad'll accept Nick one day? – she asked silently.  
\- Stu's a good soul. – Boiler said musingly – And he, like every self-respecting father, wants the best for his kids. One day, he has to realize that the kids have grown up, like Al did.  
\- But that was different. – Judy said with a sad sigh – You and Grandma are both rabbits. I'm a rabbit, Nick's a fox. It's a bit harder to stomach, don't you think?  
\- Judy dear, do you love him? Do you love that fox of yours?  
\- I do. I do with all my heart.  
\- If Stu can't accept that, I'd be disappointed. Not in him, but in myself. It'd mean I've raised a bad son.  
\- But you too said you don't like foxes. Some say what we feel, what we do is unnatural.  
\- Unnatural, my hat! – Boiler waved his paw dismissingly – You wanna know what's unnatural? Calling soda pop. Adults drinking milk. Kids not even looking up from their wireless telephone things. That's unnatural. Love is never unnatural, kiddo!  
He took the photo from Judy's paw, his thumb caressing it before sliding it back to his wallet. Judy looked at her grandfather with gratitude. He was the kind of person she has always admired: although he never had too much of a formal education, he was wiser than those who wore their pedigrees with a sense of snobbish superiority. Boiler Hopps was educated by the hardest teacher there is: Life. His words made her think so many things it was almost too much. Boiler sensed her granddaughter's puzzlement and patted her arm with a kind smile.  
\- I talk too much, don't I, kiddo?  
\- Grandpa, what if… what if we have to make the same choice you and Grandma did? – Judy asked silently – What if I have to choose between Nick and Dad?  
\- Like I said, if Stu makes you choose between your fox and himself, I'll be very disappointed. And, by Lord Frith, I'll give him a dressing-down he'll never forget. Young people fall in love and live their own lives, that's the nature of things. I remember how excited Stu was when he first told me he wanted to propose to Bonnie. I was so proud of him. I still am. He made a good choice, marrying that girl. Yeah, bunnies choose their mate for life, and he made the best choice.  
He put his grey-furred paws on Judy's shoulders and gave her that warm smile of his.  
\- You've made your choice and you're a smart little bunny. I think you too chose right. As for your fox, well, foxes choose their mate for life, too. He loves you and you love him, and that's all you two'll need.  
Judy couldn't say a word. She was grateful for the kindness and wisdom his grandfather showed. Boiler started humming a little tune, returning to his work on the Impala. Judy just watched him, her world finally ceasing to spin.

Judy and Nick remained in Boiler's house, watching TV and talking, while the old rabbit went out to attend to some business. On the TV, ZNN's veteran new anchor Mary Antelope was reporting on a massive heist, with a criminal gang robbing three casinos simultaneously in Sahara Square.  
Chief Bogo must be on edge, Judy thought. She imagined the police chief calling in everybody available, with a plan already ready, trying to salvage the situation. We should be there. They'll need us.  
This made her realize that she now irrevocably belonged to the Service, and to Zootopia. She was now not returning to Bunnyburrow one returns home. She was a visitor. A few days ago, this would have filled her with sadness, but not anymore. Even without what happened between her, Nick and her parents, this was something that remained unsaid for too long. She finally made her wishes come true, and sometimes that meant one had to burn a few bridges behind themselves. Deep in her heart, Judy knew her parents will accept Nick one day, the same way they accepted her going to Zootopia to become a cop.  
\- Zootopia Police Department has issued an official report on the three robbed casinos. – Mary Antelope said on the TV screen – The coordinated heist was undertaken by a suspected gang of eleven perpetrators. No names of suspects was released as of yet.  
Judy looked at Nick, interested in what he thought about the heist, only to find him fast asleep. After not having too much sleep during the night, he dozed off, his head tilted back, his mouth open. He looked peaceful, and Judy enjoyed the sight. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes for a moment, put his arm around her, and fell back to sleep. Judy enjoyed the calmness surrounding her. Even the TV's sounds became a meaningless buzz now as her body and mind relaxed.  
The front door opened with a creak and Boiler stepped inside. Seeing the sleeping Nick, he motioned with his head toward the kitchen. Judy left Nick on the sofa and sat down with his grandfather at the kitchen table.  
\- I had a word with your parents. – the old rabbit said.  
\- Grandpa, you didn't have to… - Judy said but Boiler shook his head.  
\- I had to. Stu is my son, and I love him, but someone's got to tell him when he makes a mistake.  
\- What did he say?  
\- He told me he wanted the best for you. I told him you did the best with your choices and if he can't see it, he's as blind as a bat.  
\- Bats are not blind, you know. – Judy said with a smile – I know a few back in Zootopia.  
\- Really? I didn't know that. Anyway, I had a few words with your father, and your mother as well. I think Bonnie is actually okay with your fox. Stu still needs to think things through, but I think he'll be fine with it all, soon.  
\- So, what now?  
\- That's for you to decide. – Boiler said, patting Judy's paw – It's your move now, kiddo. But Charlie will bring Kate and Ellie over to your parents' tonight. I think they'd like you two to be there as well.  
Judy nodded in agreement. It was a step she needed to take, for everyone's sake. A resolution needed to be reached, and she stood in the focal point of all. She went back to the living room to wake up Nick, but found him already awake, his triangular ears making a small twitch.  
\- Did you hear everything? – Judy asked.  
\- Foxes have a really good sense of hearing, you know. – Nick grinned back at her.  
\- And what do you think?  
\- I'm ready for round two if you are, Carrots. I just want you to know, I'll stand beside you, whatever happens.

They spent the day sitting on Boiler's porch, talking, enjoying the summer breeze. Boiler himself finished the repairs on the Impala and went to clean the oil from his fur. As the sun began its descent over the horizon, the three of them took the car and headed to the Hopps farm. Parking next to the house, Nick shut down the engine and looked at Judy.  
\- Ready when you are, Carrots.  
\- Remember when we had to go back to Idube's office that final time? – Judy asked silently.  
\- I'm sure your parents won't put Night Howler juice into the food.  
\- At least we know how to deal with that. – Judy said with an ironic little laugh.  
They left the car with Boiler following them. The old bunny gave them some space, knowing well what was unfolding was beyond his control. He did what he could already, it was now Judy's turn.  
Judy knocked on the door, taking a deep breath before it opened. It was Bonnie who opened the door. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a few silent seconds, before Bonnie said silently:  
\- Forgive me.  
\- It's alright. – Judy said, embracing her mother. Bonnie let her go and embraced Nick, apologizing to him too.  
\- You did nothing wrong, Mrs. Hopps. – Nick said.  
\- I arranged things so my husband can have his talk with you. It was wrong and I'm really sorry.  
\- I know that you did it for Judy. – Nick said understandingly.  
\- Come on in, Charlie and the girls are already here.  
They stepped outside, with Judy taking Nick's paw. They had to do this together. Stu Hopps was waiting for them inside, they were sure of that, and they were right.  
\- Dad… - Judy said silently.  
\- Judy, I… - Stu looked at her, than at Nick, and finally on Boiler who was closing the door behind him. The old bunny made a small nod – Judy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting your decisions.  
\- It's okay. – Judy said with a sad sigh – I'm no longer a little girl, Dad. I know you want the best for me, but I have to live my own life now.  
Stu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded his head instead. He walked up to Nick and looked in his eye.  
\- Son, I apologize for what I said. I was, heck, I still am, a narrow-minded clodhopper. I just want my children to have the best of everything. If you're the best for her, who am I to judge. Can you forgive me?  
\- Of… of course, Sir. – Nick said with a nod. His anger has faded by now, and all that remained was a feeling of self-doubt. He knew he'd do everything to be the best for Judy, but the last few days made him think of things that never came to his mind before. Yesterday when they had their argument, Stu said things that were right, and it made Nick's mind race. Now, everything was fine between him and Judy. But what will the future hold? He knew Stu sensed what he was thinking. It was not a prey guessing a predator's next move, it was a father knowing well what the suitor of his daughter was thinking.  
Stu extended a paw in apology and Nick accepted it. The tension between them was seemingly over, but far from being resolved. Nick knew he was an outsider and is partially responsible for making Judy one. He never had a family and his experiences of the last few days made him learn many things about it. He loved Judy, no doubt about that. But he didn't want her to make a wrong decision because of him. What if I must let her go?, he thought and it felt like ice creeping under his skin. He thought he'd lost her once, a year ago, during Judy's undercover mission. Ever since her return, he didn't want to leave her side, never ever.  
He sighed deeply and looked at Judy, paw still in paw, her looking at him with questioning eyes. Nick gave her a small smile. Goodness grace, I love her so much. I think I'm being torn apart.  
\- Hey, is everything okay? – Charlie stepped out of the living room – Oh, here you are!  
He greeted Judy with a hug and Nick with a pawshake. They all went inside the living room where Charlie introduced Nick to his wife. Kate was a plump, reddish furred bunny with floppy ears and a kind smile. She too seemed to be alright around the fox. Judy explained to Nick that they used to be classmates back in the local high school. The two then started trading memories about how Charlie kept asking his sister about who Kate was, before finally mustering the courage to ask her out for a date.  
\- Guess we got our happy ending. – Kate said, smiling. She motioned towards a carry-cot sitting on the sofa. Judy bent over it and gave a small squeal of delight. Wrapped snuggly in a soft blanket lay the cutest baby bunny she'd ever seen.  
\- Oh my goodness, she's beautiful. – Judy whispered, trying not to awake the baby. Charlie beamed at her proudly, pulling his wife into a hug.  
\- She's our pride and joy. – he said.  
\- Hey there, Ellie baby. – Kate said, gently taking her daughter in her arms, rocking her softly – This is your aunt Judy.  
With a small nod, she beckoned Judy closer. Judy took the baby in her arms, feeling her small weight, looking at the peaceful little round face. It was a long time ago she held a baby in her arms, the last one being Mags. She was used to the role of big sister, and now she loved being the auntie to such a cute little bunny.  
\- Hey, big guy, wanna hold her for a bit? – Charlie asked, turning to Nick. The fox looked at him, touched. Charlie Hopps beckoned him, nearly a stranger and a predator, to hold her newborn child. He nodded slowly, and with a trembling paw, she took the baby from Judy.  
Ellie was so small, she fit into one paw of his. She felt light as a feather, her creamy fur soft on the pads on his digits. She was a warm little bundle of cuteness who smelled like milk.  
\- Hi there, baby bunny. – Nick whispered, lost in the sight of the tiny form in his paw. Ellie opened her eyes, round and in the shade of a light periwinkle, and made a small cooing sound. Nick grinned at her and turned to Judy, who was looking at them with a radiant smile – I think she likes me.  
\- You like your Uncle Nick, don't you, sweetie? – Judy murmured, leaning her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick gave the baby back to her father, who seemed like the proudest bunny ever. Nick watched them, breathing in the atmosphere of love and family, and felt a sudden pain in his heart. Words that were said to him in the past couple of days rang in his ears with crystal clarity.  
Bunnies are social creatures with large extended families. We usually have quite a lot of kids.  
Do you have any idea what the future could hold for such a relationship?  
Family is everything to us rabbits, son. Judy's too young, but she too will want to have one of her own. And, frankly, that's something you can't ever give her.  
Nick turned his head to look at Judy, huddled close to him, eyes closed in relaxation. His eyes turned toward Charlie and Kate and baby Ellie, and a sudden wave of sadness overwhelmed him.  
I cannot give her this, he thought, I cannot give her such a life. I cannot be the father of her children.  
It was too much, he had to stand up, had to get outside.  
\- Excuse me for a sec.  
Charlie and Kate were busy coddling over their baby, but Judy noticed something was wrong. She jumped up and hurried after Nick. She found him on the porch, looking so miserable she could never even imagine him to be.  
\- Nick?  
\- Hiya, Carrots. – the fox said, not meeting her gaze. He was looking up at the stars.  
\- Nick, what's wrong?  
\- I think I overdosed on cuteness. – it was not the usual way he spoke. It wasn't that carefree, playful tone Judy was so familiar with. She ambled closer and saw tears in his eyes.  
\- Nick, talk to me. Please.  
\- They're so perfect. Your brother and his wife and their kid. They'll probably have a dozen more kids, you know. – Nick said, sitting down on the steps – You know how many kids you'll have with me? Zero.  
\- Oh, Nick… - Judy sat down next to him, taking his paw into hers, rubbing it gently.  
\- I know how important family is to bunnies. – Nick wiped his eyes with his free paw – I can never give you one. Damn biology!  
\- Nick, you've already given me family. – Judy said silently – You gave me yourself.  
The was she said it made him finally turn toward her, his eyes welling up with tears again. He was scolding himself mentally. It was usually Judy who was the emotional one, not him. Judy leaned closer, kissing his forehead. It felt soothing, like a cold-pack easing a rampant fever.  
\- I'm so afraid, Judy. – Nick said after a few moments of silence – I want to be the perfect mate for you, but I'm afraid I'll screw everything up. I'm not of your species, not of your background, I'm a predator…  
\- Stop it. Just stop it! – Judy cried out – Haven't we been through this already? Yes, you're a predator, so what? You're not hurting me with fangs and claws, Nick, you're hurting me with your words. You think I'd run off with some Joe Schmo rabbit just because our biology is not compatible?  
\- No, I'd never…  
\- I knew it from day one. I knew that I'll never have kids of my own if I chose you. But I chose you, the big stupid fox, the predator if that suits you. And you know why? Because I love you! I love you the way you are, with all your hustles and everything. But I can't stand your self-doubt! That's not you, Nick!  
\- Judy…  
\- Do you love me, Nick?  
\- Of course I…  
\- Do you love me, Nick?  
She wanted him to make a point, and he understood it immediately. He knew her all too well, and he also knew long ago that they'll come to this moment. He never really imagined it, but when he did, it looked so different to his mind's eye. He always imagined playing a hustle on her, making her laugh when he pops the question. Yes, it was more laughs and less tears. But the feelings were the same. And everything he felt all boiled down not to a question, but to a plea.  
\- Marry me, Judy.  
She took a deep breath, now her eyes were bright with tears as well. She sniffed, wiped the tears away and nodded.  
\- Yes. I'll marry you, Nick Wilde.  
She closed her eyes as she felt him leaning closer. The way he kissed her was unlike anything she has ever experienced. It was so much more than their lips meeting. It was even beyond what she felt at their first kiss, all those months ago after her return from fake death. It was more than passion, more than love, even more than the understanding that she'll remain by his side. It was him, his very essence poured into a kiss. And the way she kissed him back was also much more beyond any way she ever kissed him. It was not simply the way one kisses a lover. It was bliss, it was life, it was her bonding with him for a lifetime under the watchful eyes of the star-dotted sky.  
There, at that moment, something that was broken in both of them was mended forever. As Boiler said, when you repair something, a part of you remains in it. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde washed away all doubts with that kiss and a vow. They made hard choices, but in the end, those choices forged them together, making them inseparable. They knew the hardships were only beginning. Zootopia awaited them with all its dangers and prejudices, but they knew they would conquer them all. But Zootopia was hundreds of miles away, and they were still standing on the porch of Judy's parents' house.  
\- What now, sweetheart? – Nick asked silently. Judy led him into the garden where they settled down under an apple tree. Judy didn't answer for a good two minutes, just leaned against him, easing into his embrace. She finally turned to him, her purple eyes reflecting starlight.  
\- I don't know. – she said – Let fate decide.  
\- I don't believe in fate. – Nick said – I like to make my own destiny.  
\- You're right. – Judy said, smiling, pointing to the heavens above – Count all the stars with me.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The second and final part of my second Zootopia fanfic. Oh boy, it got really angsty. Why do I always make these two suffer the worst?  
\- Boiler is officially my third favourite OC, after Candice Halliwell from my unreleased novel and the Polaris crew (they are one unit, even if that's cheating). I loved writing him. In my head, he spoke with the voice of László Versényi, the legendary Hungarian actor who died this year. He had this kind, grandfatherly voice and was the Hungarian voice for Knight Rider's KITT and Yoda from Star Wars  
\- Boiler and Nick playing Schnapser is a family in-joke. It's a typical East-European card game and we play it with my family. We usually joke how manly and badass it is (it's actually not, it's fairly simple, but that's what the joke is about).  
\- I think you've already guessed, Judy's other grandmother was named Clementine  
\- Lapin means Rabbit in Latin. I'm not too creative with names, I know.  
\- I wanted to include the line "Jet fuel melting steel beams, that's unnatural", but I cut it. It wouldn't have fir the theme.  
\- The heist Judy's watching on TV is, of course, based on Ocean's Eleven.  
\- I know many, even the writers, think that Judy and Nick could have kids of their own, but I don't think that's how it works. This was basically the whole reason behind Nick's thoughts. He's plagued with insecurities, fearing he can't make Judy happy. Even after everything they've gone through, I think he's still a bit broken inside. There are wounds that heal all to slowly. Been there, done that.


	7. Prey (Part I)

**Prey** \- Part I

 _Look How Far You've Come_

The world was a blur before Nick Wilde's eyes. He heard cheerful whistling from afar – or was it really close? He didn't know – and a door closing. His heart was racing, he was almost hyperventilating. He felt things that made part of him afraid, and another part of him freer than ever. Suddenly, everything became clear, almost too clear to be real. He blinked, opened his eyes and saw his prey.  
Oh, the little, trembling bunny in front of him, so small, so defenseless. He took a step closer, slowly, gingerly. Eons of predator's reflexes made the fox readying himself. He could smell her fear, a smell so intoxicating it was almost unbearable. He bared his fangs, his muscles taunt as he pounced on her, tearing into her flesh.  
Nick awoke with a choking howl. His eyes popped open, he was gulping down long breaths of air. His whole body was trembling. He clutched his chest, feeling his heartbeat unnaturally fast under his red fur. He slowly turned his head only to sigh deeply at the sight. Next to him, curled up in her sleep, long ears wrapped around her body, slept Judy Hopps. Alive and healthy and looking utterly content.  
Goodness grace, it was just a dream, Nick said to himself mentally, Another damn nightmare. He was glad his sudden awakening didn't wake up Judy too. Not that it would have been the first time. Ever since their encounter with the mysterious criminal mastermind Patrice Idube, and subsequent poisoning, Nick kept having these nightmares. Sometimes, he awoke before his dream-self could attack Judy. In other cases, like now, he wasn't so lucky.  
Nick looked at the sleeping bunny next to him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, relaxed and feeling safe. Prey does not sleep like this next to a predator. No, not unless she knows and trusts that predator. Nick took a deep breath, enjoying her scent. It didn't make his senses go into overdrive like in his dream, although Judy radiated anything but fear. Hers was a familiar smell now, something Nick enjoyed around himself.  
If someone would have told him a few months ago that he'll fall in love with a bunny of all mammals, he'd have laughed them off. But too many things have changed, and he and Judy had been through a lot of things together that deepened their bond. Sometimes, it still felt weird and awkward, but Nick wouldn't have traded it for the world. He loved Judy and knew she loved him back, and that was more than enough for him.  
His heart started to take on a more natural rhythm. The nightmare was already fading from his memory. Everything was allright, he was safe and Judy was safe, and no harm came to them. He massaged his temples, his triangular ears flat against his head. He slowly, cautiously clambered out of the bed to get a glass of water. He didn't want to wake up Judy, so he moved light-footed across the run-down basement apartment of his. The cold water did miracles, the throbbing in his temples subsiding quickly. He stretched and walked back to his bed, only to find Judy awake, looking at him with worry in her large purple eyes.  
\- Nightmare? – she asked silently.  
\- It's okay, Carrots. – Nick said nonchalantly, lying down next to her – Go back to sleep.  
\- You want to talk about it? – she said, turning her body to face to him.  
\- Just the usual. – Nick sighed – Guess Night Howlers are good for psychological warfare as well.  
\- Try to let them go, Nick. – Judy said with a sad sigh. Her small paw caressed Nick's face, making him smile.  
\- That makes you sound like a princess from some overhyped cartoon. – the fox quipped.  
\- Just wait till I bust out my full repertoire. – Judy too couldn't hold back a grin. She snuggled closer to Nick and closed her eyes – But you have to wait till morning.  
\- Sweet dreams, Carrots. – Nick said with a yawn and pulled her gently into his embrace. Within a minute, both of them were fast asleep again.

* * *

Nick lived in Downtown Zootopia, in a basement converted into living accommodations. The place was musty with pipes lining the ceiling and only two really small windows allowing access to sunlight. When Judy first saw it, she was heartbroken for her friend having to live under such conditions. Foxes weren't the kind of creatures who had the best reputation in Zootopia. Having a roof under his head was something Nick could consider himself lucky of.  
This hasn't changed with Nick joining Zootopia Police Department. It was more than a year since he became a member of the Service, but he remained in his basement flat. It was Judy who gave him incentive to finally clean the place up a bit and give it a fresh coat of paint. She could still feel the smell of fresh paint as she was eating her breakfast cereal in the tiny kitchen.  
\- I was wondering – she said musingly – we should get you a large poster. A jungle or something. It would give this place an extra touch.  
\- Blasting the place with a keg of gunpowder would do the job. – Nick grinned sarcastically – At least they don't ask where I get electricity from.  
\- Careful, Mr. Wilde, a cop might hear what you say. – Judy teased.  
\- Help me, Miss Hopps, someone's trying to ruin my reputation as a fox of honor. – Nick teased back. They shared a laugh, getting ready for their daily work. They left Nick's apartment and boarded a bus that took them to Savanna Central, to ZPD's Headquarters. It was still early, but Headquarters was, as always, already teeming with life. Judy and Nick saw their colleague, Officer Snarloff, a bulky polar bear, handing over a pawcuffed, muzzled hyena to the officer in charge.  
\- Busy night? – Judy asked, walking up to Snarloff.  
\- You bet. – the polar bear said with a yawn – You see that hyena? He and his buddy were trying to pinch diamond rings from a Rainforest District jewelry shop when we caught them red-handed.  
\- Nice job, big guy. – Nick said, bumping fists with Snarloff – Go home and get some sleep, you've earned it.  
\- Not before I tap Clawhauser for a donut.  
The three walked up to the receptionist's desk, where they were greeted by their friend and colleague, Benjamin Clawhauser.  
\- Hi guys! – the cheetah said, cheerful as ever – Nice catch in Rainforest, Boris.  
\- Thanks, Ben. – Snarloff said with a tired smile – Say, am I still good for a donut?  
\- Dig in, guys. – Clawhauser rummaged under his desk, pulling out an unopened box of donuts. They took a donut each, munching on it while chatting about the goings-on of Zootopia. It was almost like a ritual to them, with Clawhauser's desk being an unofficial briefing room where you could get the latest news and some much-needed calorie intake. The cops took turns in buying the donuts with Clawhauser being the re-distributor, taking his share from the spoils.  
\- I'll be going, guys. – Snarloff said after finishing his donut – The Chief wouldn't be happy to find a sleeping polar bear in the entrance.  
Judy, Nick and Clawhauser said their goodbyes to him, watching as he and some other night shifters left Headquarters to get some well-deserved shut-eye.  
\- And how's our favorite couple? – Clawhauser asked with a thousand watt smile.  
\- Ben, you make this much more awkward than it should be. – Nick said, rolling his eyes.  
\- Sorry, Nick, sorry. It's just, you guys are adorable. Umm, can I say "adorable" to a bunny?  
\- Anytime, Ben. – Judy said with a laugh.  
\- If I didn't know ourselves better, I'd think you're more happy for us then we are. – Nick said in mock annoyance.  
\- My mama always said I'm a hopeless romantic. – Clawhauser said with a dreamy sigh.  
Judy and Nick shared a look and a smile. Before any of them could quip out a remark, they heard a booming voice coming from the floor above them:  
\- Hopps!  
It was Chief Bogo, the muscular cape buffalo, standing at the top of the staircase.  
\- Yes Sir! – Judy sprang to attention.  
\- Get to my office, pronto!  
\- Aye-aye, Sir! – Judy turned back to Nick and said in a whisper – See you at briefing.  
She sprinted up the staircase, following Chief Bogo to his office. She could sense no danger, after all these months, she has developed a sixth sense that was fine-tuned to Bogo's mood. The Chief radiated nothing that suggested something bad was coming.  
As the door closed behind them, Chief Bogo took a deep breath, measuring Judy with a stern look.  
\- Your uniform is lacking something, Hopps. – he finally said.  
Judy looked over herself, anxious of forgetting something. No, everything was there, pawcuffs, tranq gun, not to mention her shiny ZPD badge.  
\- Sir? – she asked in a cautious voice. Bogo pulled out a small box from his pocket and threw it to Judy with a casual flick of his wrist. Judy caught it in her paw in mid-air and opened it. In it, she saw a pair of insignia markers, three triangular bars made of shiny metal.  
Judy's mouth fell open in surprise. She was expecting anything but this. Yes, Bogo has talked about it a few months ago, but she always thought he was pulling her leg.  
\- Congratulations, Sergeant Hopps. – the Chief said with a smirk.  
\- Umm… Yes Sir, thank you, Sir! – Judy saluted back, still awestruck.  
\- Now put those on and skitter back to the briefing room. I'll be there in five.  
\- Aye-aye, Chief!  
Judy left the office with a mixture of pride and confusion. Was this real? Did Bogo really promote her? She fumbled with the insignia markers, finally pinning them on her uniform sleeves. They felt as if they were made of lead, dragging her down. She knew well that they bestow upon her not just a new rank, but all the new responsibilities that come with it.  
As she opened the door to the briefing room, another realization hit her. Now, she out-ranked most of her friends, including Nick. This made her feel awkward. She ambled up to the front row of desks with down-cast eyes, sitting down next to Nick on the big chair they shared.  
\- What did the Chief want? Did he… – the fox asked, turning toward Judy and spotting her rank pins – Oh my…! Hey, guys, check this out! Look who got promoted!  
Judy was furious at him, but was overrun by a tsunami of cheers, hip-hip-hoorays and high fives. Nick embraced her and kissed her right in front of everybody, earning a concert of wolf-whistles, not only from the wolves.  
\- Congratulations, Carrots! – Nick said, beaming at Judy with a smile she couldn't be angry of.  
\- Thanks, Nick. – she said in a small voice, but her mouth was already curling into a smile.  
The door opened and Chief Bogo entered, his usual stack of case files under his muscular arm.  
\- Allright, allright, settle down. – he said, silencing his officers – Yeah, Hopps got promoted. So what? Tomorrow's another day.  
His words earned a few chuckles. The Chief was a tough-as-nails buffalo, who cared deeply for his officers but did everything not to let that show. On the other hand, he sometimes made a miserable job at it, making everybody know that the gruff demeanor hid a caring heart.  
Bogo slammed down the case files on his desk, sorting them out.  
\- Fangmeyer, Grizzoli: head to Sahara Square, some dirtbag's stolen a shipment of meat replacement. Apprehend him so the predators can have their lunch. Tusko, Wolford: Downtown. We got a lead on last week's money-laundering scheme, I want you to wrap that up as soon as possible. Higgins, McHorn: there's a riot going on in Tundratown between two wolverine families and they're scaring all the good taxpayers. I want you to go out there and knock some sense into them. Hopps, Wilde: Go to Little Rodentia to…  
The door opened and Clawhauser stepped in, gasping for air.  
\- Chief, sorry for disturbing. – he wheezed – A call just came in from the Hill Street station about something fishy going on in the local cemetery. They want us to send somebody.  
\- Goodness grace, tell them to send someone themselves. – Chief Bogo growled, slapping himself on the forehead – Hill Street station, a hive of goofs if there ever was one!  
\- They're insisting, Chief. – Clawhauser said anxiously.  
\- Okay, fine. Hopps, Wilde, the rodents can wait. Head to Hill Street station and ask those half-wits why couldn't they send someone of their own.

* * *

Judy and Nick took a patrol car and left Headquarters to head to Downtown. Judy was driving, still lost in thought about her promotion.  
\- Earth to Sargent Hopps. – she heard Nick's voice, making her shake her head.  
\- Did I zone out? – she said with a nervous little grin.  
\- Just a bit. – Nick said with a smirk – About half the trip to Hill Street.  
\- Sorry. It's just… I never thought I'd get a promotion. Or at least not so fast.  
\- Honey bunny, you're in the Service for more than a year now. Not only did you catch Bellwether and prevented Idube from taking over the city, you saved the life of a fellow officer, namely Nicholas Piberius Wilde. You deserved it. Now tell me, how does it feel?  
\- Not bad, actually. But it's awkward. I mean, I out-rank so many I know now. – she sighed apologetically – I out-rank you.  
\- Don't worry, sweetheart, you know I never cared too much about ranks.  
\- I can order you around now, you know. – Judy said with a devious grin.  
\- Oh, Sergeant Hopps, you must have heard I'm not too good in following orders.  
They arrived at Hill Street station, one of the smaller, understaffed police stations of Downtown Zootopia. Its red-brick walls were defaced with graffiti, the sight of it making Nick chuckle.  
\- I remember doing one because of a dare. – he said as he stepped outside the patrol car.  
\- You don't look like a graffiti artist. – Judy said, shaking her head.  
\- Okay, I was sixteen and I thought it was the most radical thing ever. Imagine that, little street fox spraying "Yiff the police" on the wall of a police station. Excuse my French. – he added with a small laugh.  
\- To be honest, I don't think I'd have liked the sixteen-year-old you.  
\- To be honest, nobody really liked the sixteen-year-old me.  
\- But I like the current you.  
\- Oh you do? – Nick put his arm around her waist, pulling her close – The feeling's mutual.  
They entered the small police station, raising many an eyebrow.  
\- Sweet fiddlesticks, look at those two! – a bulky longhorn bull called out to them – Are you kiddies playing dress-up or what?  
Nick almost laughed out loud, but not because of what the bull said. He saw Judy's body tensing up, her face taking on an expression that meant '"woe befall anyone who has wronged me".  
\- This kiddie likes to play sergeant, officer. – Judy said slowly in a false sweet voice, pulling at her sleeve to show her rank pins – And I'd appreciate it if you took me to your superior.  
\- Uhmm… yes ma'am! – the bull said with a salute – Follow me, please!  
Nick caught Judy turning to him, flashing a wink. Goodness grace, I love her, he said to himself. Judy's fierce personality had an effect on her and he simply fell in love with her personality. She just didn't let the world trample her down, she fought against the odds and helped Nick break through his own walls. Nick Wilde, you're officially lost. A bunny girl bought you off and you love every minute of it.  
The bull led them to the local police captain's office. Inside, a beefy hippo was busy reading reports.  
\- What is it, Tex? – he asked, not even looking up.  
\- Captain, this is… umm…  
\- Sergeant Judy Hopps. – Judy introduced herself – This is my partner, Officer Nick Wilde. We were sent from Headquarters.  
\- Headquarters? – the captain looked up from his paperwork – Who sent you?  
\- It was Chief Bogo, Sir.  
\- We got info on something fishy happening at the local cemetery and your station was asking HQ to send someone. – Nick explained.  
\- I don't understand a thing. – the captain said, standing up – Tex, do you know of anything happening at the cemetery?  
\- No Sir. – the bull shook his massive head – At least nothing that came up during the morning briefing.  
\- And even if something had happened, why would I be asking Headquarters to send reinforcements? – the Captain growled – I hope this isn't some cheap trick.  
\- You can call Headquarters, Sir, they'll confirm our story. – Judy said.  
\- It's okay, no worries, Sargent. – the hippo pushed a button on his desktop phone, grabbing the receiver – Jessie, did you contact HQ about something happening in the cemetery? No? Find out who did.  
He put down the phone and gave a deep sigh.  
\- We're knee deep in work and I don't need some overzealous wise guy asking for Headquarters to make a fuss about it. – he moaned – What's the worst that could happen in a cemetery? Someone steals the wreaths to re-sell them.  
\- Or the dead rising. Boo! – Tex the bull said in a voice he meant to sound spooky.  
\- Very funny, Tex, thank you for the remark appropriate to the situation. Why don't you make yourself useful somewhere else?  
The bull left the office, laughing. The Captain turned back to Judy and Nick.  
\- As you can see, we never called HQ about anything. You can check the cemetery if you'd like to, but I think it was just a prank. Just let me find who did it, I'll tan their hides! – he added with a growl.  
Judy and Nick left Hill Street station with an annoyed look on their faces.  
\- What a charming little establishment. – the fox said with a cynical smile – These moments make me appreciate being assigned to Headquarters.  
\- Do you think we should check the cemetery? – Judy asked, clearly not wanting to do it.  
\- Hey, at least it's not paperwork. – Nick shrugged.  
\- Yeah, you're right. And at least we can tell Chief Bogo that everything checked out okay.  
They took a walk to the cemetery, which was only a few blocks away. They chatted about the run-down Hill Street station and its inhabitants, with Nick laughing about how Judy countered the bull's sarcasm. As they turned at a corner, his smile suddenly froze.  
\- Nick, what's wrong? – Judy asked, sensing something was not allright.  
\- It's that cemetery. – Nick said slowly.  
\- What cemetery?  
\- This is where they lay fallen ZPD officers to rest. This is where you were buried.  
\- Me? Wha…? – Judy's eyes widened in realization – This is where they held my funeral after I faked my death?  
\- Yeah. – Nick said in a shaky voice – It was…  
He couldn't finish the sentence, waving his paw in dismissal. Judy too could not say a word. Nick never told her about how he felt when he thought she was dead. For two months, he lived with the thought of never seeing her again. Her unexpected return made him open up to her even more, but he always kept the memories of those two months to himself.  
\- Nick, it's okay. – Judy finally said – I'm here and I'm fine. You don't have to…  
Nick was staring blankly at the wrought iron gates.  
\- I have a bad feeling about this. – he said slowly.  
He opened the gates, moving inside, with Judy following her. Although she has never been to this pace, she knew well where Nick was leading her. Under other circumstances, she would have found seeing her own grave upsetting, or even funny in a dark, twisted way. But the expression on Nick's face made the whole scenario terrifying. He was sensing something, and whatever it was, it meant no good.  
After a few minutes of walking, Judy finally saw what remained of her grave. The tombstone was removed after her return, but a small mound of earth still remained, signaling that something, if only an empty casket, was buried underneath. And on the mount of earth sat a small box wrapped in black paper.  
\- What the…? – Judy whispered, leaning closer. On the box, a small label read To Officer Judy Hopps. Judy took the box in her paw, picking at the wrapping to open it.  
\- Don't open it, Judy! – Nick cried out, his eyes wide with terror. But he was too late. Judy ripped the wrapping off of the box and opened it. She looked inside and Nick leaner over her shoulder to take a look himself. What they found inside made their blood run cold with fear. It was not a bomb or a ransom letter or something gory. It was a flower, six-petalled, violet in color with yellow pistils. A Night Howler.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The final part of my Zootopia trilogy, set between _Within Their Nature_ and _Family_. So yeah, the midquel that answers everything that was left unanswered.  
\- Judy gets promoted, as I've already written in _Family_  
\- I imagine parts of Zootopia to be urban decay-ish. Not everything is shiny and new and even police stations in the outlying Downtown districts could be a bit weird _  
\- Yiff the police_. Yeah, I just had to


	8. Prey (Part II)

**Prey** \- Part II

 _Hunted_

\- It was Idube, Chief! – Judy said, her voice higher by an octave than usual. She was pacing the floor of Chief Bogo's office, her whole body shaking.  
\- Calm down, Hopps. – Bogo said, turning the flower between his digits – You have no evidence for that.  
\- I'm sure it was him. – Judy said – It's typical of him, that twisted humor of his! I bet he made that fake call too.  
\- We couldn't trace it. – Bogo admitted, shaking his head – But it still doesn't prove anything.  
\- I think Judy's right, Chief. – Nick said with a nod. He tried to act calm, but wasn't doing a good job at it – You've never met Idube. It's something he'd do. He likes to toy with people.  
\- Idube. Blast that stripy scumbag! – Bogo growled – We've searched for him for months and all trails have gone cold. You two've tried to find him too, and you've found nothing just as well. Zero. Nada. Why now? Why would he risk exposure just to play some sick game with a cop?  
\- It's his way of showing we'll never catch him. – Judy said, trying to compose herself, allowing ZPD training to overtake her mind and body – He likes to make a show about his superiority.  
\- Superiority, my hat! – Chief Bogo slammed his hooves on his desktop – He's powerless. All his assets are frozen. His wanted poster is everywhere. ZPD's been searching for him for months.  
\- And yet he remains at large. – Nick said – Chief, with all due respect, Idube is someone you shouldn't underestimate. He's smart, he's the kind of guy who can build a rocket ship out of a trash can and two potatoes. And that makes him dangerous.  
Chief Bogo looked at him, lost in thought. He remembered well how Nick and Judy's last encounter with Idube turned out. All within Headquarters did. Putting an end to the wily zebra's schemes was something that saved Zootopia from becoming hell on earth. But Idube escaped and couldn't be found. If he had the time and opportunity to play a sick game on Judy, it could only mean one thing: something bad was ready to happen.  
\- Hopps, Wilde, I'm re-assigning you. – the Chief said finally – You two know Idube better than anybody within the Service. Gather everything we have on him. You now have full access to the whole ZPD database, traffic observation grid, everything. Find that zebra and bring him to me.  
\- Understood, Chief. – Judy said, saluting. Being assigned to the Idube case again made her fear turn into determination. She now had the chance to do something, to fight back.  
\- You can count on us, Chief. – Nick said. Anger was boiling inside him. What Idube did to him, to them was unforgivable. Not only did he threaten the only person he ever cared for, Idube wanted him to kill her. Never again, you stripy mongrel! You won't play your little games with us again!  
Leaving the Chief's office, Judy and Nick spent the remainder of the day in the archives, pulling up every piece of information they could find. They got in contact with other branches of the government, including the tax office and the city planning board. They needed to get everything that could have a connection with Idube.  
They knew already that Idube gut his wealth by designing the weather control mechanisms that were responsible for Zootopia's biomes. He used his wealth to create subsidiaries, which in turn created or bought up their own subsidiaries. In a couple of decades, Idube has built a city-wide network, with basically every transaction, every form of trade and every large investment happening according to his desires. Thanks to Judy and Nick, he was cast down from his shadow throne, his empire dismantled, taken over by the public services. But nobody knew how deep Idube's grasp reached. If his legal activities enabled him to become the puppet master of Zootopia, what connections did he have in the underground?  
As their shift ended, Nick walked Judy home, back to her tiny apartment. He didn't want her to see, but he was on high alert. He was worried about a possible attack that might come at any moment, from any direction. He was prepared to save Judy from anything.  
\- Don't worry, sweetheart. – Judy suddenly said, looking at him with a smile.  
\- I'm not worried. – Nick said in his customary devil may care attitude. Judy shook her head, she wasn't fooled that easily.  
\- Nick, Idube's not stupid. We're together, armed and determined. It's the worst combination for him.  
They arrived at Judy's flat. She beckoned him inside, every movement of hers sending him a clear signal: stay for the night. Nick could read her like an open book. Judy made chamomile tea, its scent filling the tiny room with an aura of calmness. It always helped Nick to relax, it was something Judy introduced him to. He sipped at the tea, watched Judy pull down the shutters on her single window and changing into her pajamas. After finishing the tea, he undressed to his underwear, slipping under the blanket. Judy followed him after turning off the light. They laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to the noises coming from outside: cars were zooming by, neighbors arguing in the adjacent apartment, kids listening to music on the street.  
\- Judy? – Nick said silently.  
\- Yeah? – Judy whispered back.  
\- This place is gettin' too noisy. – the fox chuckled.  
\- Dad revving up the chainsaw at 4 AM on Sunday, that's noisy. – Judy grinned back.  
\- Why would he do that? Was he chasing a fox away in berserk mode?  
\- Oh, you! – Judy said in mock annoyance – He was just chopping firewood. Winters can be quite cold in Bunnyburrow.  
\- If I ever go there, remind me to bring a parka.  
\- Don't worry, sweetheart. – Judy said, huddling closer to him – I'll keep you warm.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes, seeing perfectly in the dark. His whole body was on fire, his heart racing, blood thumping in his ear drums. He slowly turned to see Judy sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling slowly as she drew breath. Nick sat up gingerly, not to disturb her. Seeing her so peaceful and unprotected made his senses go wild. A low growl rose from his throat, his pupils dilating.  
\- Do it. – he heard a voice – I know you want to.  
Nick slowly turned his head to see a shadowy figure standing next to the bed. He was tall and clad in a fine dark grey business suit, the black-and-white contrast of his fur visible even in the darkness.  
\- No... – Nick said, shaking his head – What have you...?  
\- What are you waiting for, predator? – Idube whispered in a sing-song voice – The prey is yours for the taking.  
A devilish smile curled Nick's lips. He turned back toward the sleeping bunny, baring his fangs as he bent down for the strike.  
Nick's eyes popped open. It took him all his strength not to cry out. His eyes were darting across the small flat. It was just a dream. Calm down, Nick, he's not here. How could he be here? Pull yourself together, dammit!  
Judy was lying peacefully next to him, her sleep undisturbed. Nick watched her for long, silent minutes. I need to protect her. But how can I protect her from myself? Come on, Nick, calm down. You've been through this with her. She's okay with running around with you. Besides, it's usually you who needs protection, not her. Clever little bunny.  
He pulled her into his embrace. Judy made a small sigh in her sleep, oblivious to the world around her. Nick closed his eyes, sleep returning to him without any further night terrors to haunt him this night.

* * *

The next day, Judy and Nick continued their detective work. They began at ZPD Headquarters, as usual, making some more checks, finally settling on a new target: ZooPharma Inc.  
\- It was Idube's final big investment before our encounter with him. – Judy said musingly, nibbling on carrot slices she took from the cafeteria.  
\- Yeah, I remember. – Nick said with a nod – Raised quite a few heads. Idube got so cocky by that time, he thought nobody'll notice.  
\- We should check the place out. Idube was planning something big with it and I wanna know what it was.  
They informed Chief Bogo and took a patrol car to head to Tundratown. During the trip, Judy called ZooPharma, informing them about their arrival. When they reached their destination, they were greeted by a white furred female arctic hare. She wore white lab clothes, with something like a rank identifier adorning her sleeves.  
\- Hello. – she said with a friendly smile – I'm Dr. Harper Coney. You must be Officers Hopps and Wilde.  
\- Pleasure to meet you, Doctor. – Judy shook Dr. Coney's paw with Nick following suit.  
\- Sorry for crashing in on such a short notice. – the fox said.  
\- No problem, ZooPharma is always happy to help those who help others. – the doctor said, sounding as if she were reading her lines from a piece of paper. When she noticed that Nick and Judy saw her awkwardness, she gave a deep sigh – Listen, I know why you are here. All the companies Patrice Idube's meddled with carry a stigma nowadays. It's hurting the business and that hurts those who really want to help the mammals of this city.  
\- We're not here to close down your shop, Doc. – Nick said, shaking his head – The serum ZooPharma developed, we both owe a lot to it.  
Dr. Coney's blue eyes widened in realization.  
\- You're the two cops who uncovered Idube's scheme. He poisoned you with Midnicampum holicithias extract. So the rumors are true!  
\- We call 'em Night Howlers. – Nick said with a nod – Well, I do. My partner knows her botany better than I do.  
\- I remember when it was only fourteen predators. – the doctor said with a sad sigh – Back when Lionheart was still running the city. That was when we got the first hints that the rampancy was caused by some kind of toxin or psychotropic agent. I remember running test after test, all of us did. But we found the antidote, eventually.  
\- Wait a minute! – Judy cried out – You were the one who developed the Night Howler anti-serum?  
\- I participated in its development. – Dr. Coney said with pride in her voice – Come on in, I'll show you everything.  
They went inside the large building complex. If Tundratown had a quaint Northern charm, ZooPharma looked like if it was ripped straight out of science fiction. Everything was glass and chrome and shiny, with large interactive screens at every corner. Everybody wore matching lab coats, with badges and sleeve insignia marking one's occupation and place within the chain of command.  
\- Whew, I thought this was a pharmaceutical company, not an army. – Nick said musingly.  
\- We're the largest producers and distributors of all major medicines throughout Zootopia, Officer. – Dr. Coney explained – We have strict guidelines and everybody has to adhere to them.  
\- And what happens when one doesn't do so? – Judy asked. Dr. Coney turned back to her, her ears gave a small twitch.  
\- Such a thing cannot happen here.  
She led Judy and Nick to a laboratory, where automated machinery was operating. Mechanical whirring and electrical buzzes filled the air.  
\- What you see here is a chemical re-combiner and auto-sequencer. – the Doctor explained – It's our own development. It was the key to our success to counter the effects of Midnicampum holicithias.  
\- And, umm, what does it to? – Judy asked cautiously.  
\- To put it simply, it analyzes a chemical compound, breaks it down to its basic components and defines every possible chemical reaction that can happen to it. We found the antidote with this machine. Without it, we'd still be at Phase One. This machine enabled us to do a decade's work in a few months.  
\- Let me guess, the inventor's name happens to be Patrice Idube. – Nick said, scratching his shin.  
-What? No! – Dr. Coney shook her head wildly, sending her ears flopping – No, Idube had nothing to do with our tech. I don't think we use anything his company's developed. This machine was the brain-child of Vladislav Medvedev.  
She pointed to a framed picture on the wall. On the photo, a group of scientists smiled at the camera, including Dr. Coney herself. She was the smallest of the group, with a wolf, a vixen, a caribou and a brown bear towering over her.  
\- He was the most determined person I've ever known. – Dr. Coney said with a nostalgic sigh – But you know what they say of bears.  
\- Was? Do you mean he's dead? – Judy asked.  
\- Oh no, he's alive. He retired not long after he finished the machine.  
\- If he spent so much effort in building this... whatever this thing is... why did he retire right after that? – Nick said musingly – I mean, I'd have liked to see my miracle machine make a difference.  
\- Vlad was a bit eccentric. He was overzealous in building the machine, but when it was completed, he said it's time for him to move on. He quit his job the next day. I think he lives somewhere here, in Tundratown, but I don't know the address.  
\- Thank you, Dr. Coney. – Judy said with a nod – We'd like to check a few more things, but I think we got all we've came for.  
\- I'm glad I could help. – the hare said with a nervous smile – Please try to catch Idube. We've worked so hard to stop the savageness, I couldn't live with the thought of him ruining everything we fought for.

* * *

\- What do you think, Carrots? – Nick asked as they were riding back to Headquarters.  
\- I think the place checks out. – Judy said, lost in thought – Idube didn't use their tech, nor did he sell them his own. I think it was all about taking his share in the pharmaceutical industry.  
\- Yeah, imagine that for a second: remember how he wanted to put Night Howler juice into the water supplies? He could have turned whole districts savage and had the antidote at hand. Patrice Idube, savior of Zootopia. Hah! – he spat bitterly – The scary thing is, I think he could've fooled me.  
\- Ditto. – Judy said with a sigh – If he'd have been a bit more careful and less arrogant, he'd have control over Zootopia now.  
They arrived back to Headquarters and spent the rest of their shift writing reports. Not being out there on the streets, trailing Idube, was driving them mad, but they had to follow the protocol. They knew this was no time to make mistakes, the stakes were too high. After finishing and submitting their reports, they took some overtime to check a couple of things in the archives. It meant even more paperwork, but at least that held the promise of actually moving forward with the case. By the time the sun set, they were both exhausted, ready to call it a day.  
\- I swear, my uniform smells like musty paper. – Nick said with a yawn as they climbed up the stairs leading to the basement.  
\- It's gotten into my fur. – Judy said in agreement – I need to take a shower, pronto.  
\- How 'bout a nice long bath at my place? You can play with my rubber duckies. – Nick said, waggling his eyebrows.  
\- You're impossible, Nick Wilde. – Judy said, shaking her head in mock annoyance – But you got a bathtub and I don't, so yeah, I'm sold.  
They said their goodbyes to their fellow officers, most already from the night shift, and took a tram bound for Nick's flat. Judy headed for the bathtub instantly, Nick could hear her sigh of content as she submerged in the hot water.  
\- I'll make tea. – the fox said with a smile in his voice.  
\- Thanks, you're a life-saver. – Judy cried back from the bathroom.  
Nick put a kettle over the rusty electric stove to boil water. He never cared much for tea, not until Judy came into his life. She was very fond of chamomile tea, drinking a cup after a tiring day was almost a ritual for her, and it was something that rubbed on to Nick as well.  
Judy left the bathroom, wrapped in a towel only, to the small of chamomile tea. She sniffed at the air and smiled. She sat down at the kitchen table, watching Nick prepare the tea. The fox turned back to meet her eyes and found her absolutely adorable. She looked tired but content, her fur still matted with water.  
\- Here you go, Carrots. – Nick said, pouring tea for her and then for himself.  
\- Thank you. – Judy reaches for her cup but heard her phone ringing. It was just a generic ring, not something special she assigned to all the important numbers. She wanted to dismiss it, but the phone kept on ringing – I'll take it, at least it'll make it shut up.  
She looked around the flat, finally spotting her uniform on a rickety chair where she left it. She rummaged through the pockets, finally finding her phone. It displayed an incoming call but no number.  
\- Hello, this is Judy Hopps speaking. – she said, taking the call with a swipe on the screen.  
\- Isn't chamomile tea too dull for such a lovely evening? – came a voice from the phone, distorted by the tiny speaker but someone Judy recognized immediately, sending a chill down her spine – I bet your friend will like it spiced up just a bit.  
\- Nick, no! – Judy screamed, bolting back to the kitchen, knocking the cup out of Nick's paw – Don't drink it!  
The cup landed on the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.  
\- Judy, what the...? – Nick cried out. It wasn't the way she acted that made alarms ring in his head, it was what he saw in her eyes.  
\- It was Idube, he's on the phone! – Judy said, her voice high-pitched – He put something into the tea!  
\- What? – Nick ran over to the living room where Judy's phone laid on the floor. He picked it up, but the call was already broken, with not even a note remaining in the call log. He almost cried out when the phone made a chiming sound in the sudden silence. Judy took the phone from his paw and opened the incoming text message. Lacking sender information, the text simply read I can see you.  
For a split second, all of Judy's senses went into panic mode, but before she could even realize it, she instinctually grabbed her tranq gun from her pile of clothes, with Nick following suit. The fox kicked the door open, running up the stairs, returning a minute later.  
\- He's not outside. – he said, his fur standing on edge.  
\- We need to stay here. – Judy said, putting her uniform back on – It's safer here.  
\- Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll call Headquarters.  
They sat in silence, huddled around the kitchen table, with tranq gun in paw, till their fellow officers arrived. A CSI and tech squad was with them.  
\- The tea filters are contaminated. – said a sheep, one of the technicians – I don't think I need to tell you what was put into them.  
\- Night Howler extract. – Judy and Nick said in unison.  
\- Only a small amount, nothing any of you could've smelled out. But who knows what it'd have done to you.  
\- Hey, guys, check this out! – a wolf technician cried out, making everybody turn their heads toward him. He was picking at the low-hanging beam that ran counter to the flat, splitting in in half. On the tip of his claw was a small, dull-colored little object that was invisible when next to the wall.  
\- What is it? – Nick asked but he knew already.  
\- A camera. – the wolf said – With a wireless transmitter. The smallest I've ever seen.  
It took Nick a heroic effort of self-control not to grab the little camera from the wolf's paw and smash it to pieces.  
Judy walked up to him, her ears flat on her back, a clear sign of worry.  
\- I think we should check my place too. – she said – You know...  
\- Yeah, you're right – Nick said with a nod – Hey, pal, mind if we borrow you guys for another round?  
\- No, not at all. – the wolf said, whistling to get his colleague's attention – Listen up, fellas, we've got a secondary objective.  
All of them left for Judy's apartment. It was now already past midnight, but Judy and Nick were on edge, sleep not even coming to their minds with the adrenaline hat now coursed through their veins. It came as no surprise when the technicians found Judy's apartment bugged as well.  
Judy felt sick. She had no idea how long Idube was watching them, but the intrusion to her privacy made her stomach churn. And the fact that Idube was there in Nick's flat just a few hours ago to poison their tea was almost too much for her.  
\- He's toying with us. – she cried out – He didn't even want us to drink that damn tea! Knowing that we know what it would do to us and see our reaction, that's why he did it!  
Nick could only nod. He wasn't fearless, but wasn't easily frightened as well. Now, his nerves were on edge. He worried about himself, but most importantly, he worried about Judy. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, trying his best to flash an encouraging smile and failing at it.  
\- Guys, it's the chief. – McHorn, the rhino officer who arrived first to Nick's flat said, handing his phone to Judy. She took it and pressed the button that activated Muzzle Time. Chief Bogo's face appeared on the screen. He looked weary and tired, apparently, he was awoken from his sleep.  
\- Hopps, Wilde, are you two okay? – he asked slowly.  
\- We're fine, Chief. – Judy said with a deep sigh – A bit shaken up, but we're allright.  
\- I want you to get back to Headquarters, don't waste a minute. I'll meet you there.  
A few minutes later, they were sitting in a patrol car, for the first time on the back seat. Nick looked outside, watching the myriads of lights of the nighttime city.  
\- So this is how it feels like? – he asked silently.  
\- What? – Judy asked back. Nick looked at her, but stared vacantly into the emptiness.  
\- Being the prey.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The second part of my Zootopia trilogy midquel. It's one of the darkest things I've ever written  
\- I did some foreshadowing of Judy and Nick's visit to Bunnyburrow  
\- The usual name puns. Dr. Coney's name actually means Rabbit, as Coney is an old term for Rabbit. Vladislav Medvedev is a double pun. Medvedev means Bear in Russian, but "Leslie Bear" was Yogi Bear's Hungarian name (Maci Laci in Hungarian)


	9. Prey (Part III)

**Prey** \- Part III

 _Off the Grid_

Seeing Chief Bogo in civilian clothes was something Nick and Judy found almost unnatural. They have never seen him without his uniform, and they didn't know anybody who did. But here he was, dressed in jeans and a light grey sweater, taking a long gulp from an energy dink can.  
\- If your friend Idube wasn't enough to give me stomach acid... – the Chief said with a growl, squashing the can in his hoof.  
\- He ain't our friend. – Nick said with anger in his voice.  
\- Sorry, Wilde. – Bogo sighed, clearly apologetic for his words – I assigned a tech team each to both of your flats. I also gave your phone to the locals, Hopps. They'll trace the call and the text message.  
\- I doubt they'll find anything, Sir. – Judy said – Idube knows how these gadgets work. He can hide his tracks as good as he can in the real world.  
\- Damn that stripy faced son of a gun! – Bogo growled – I don't understand. Why is he doing it now, months after his trails've gone cold?  
\- I think... – Judy had a thought that made a shiver run through her body – I think he's been watching us for a while now. Something made him think now is the time to strike.  
\- He wants you dead. Not yet, not while he can still enjoy his little game with you. – Chief Bogo shook his head, looking angry and worried at the same time – But he's after your heads, and he won't rest till he makes you the guests of the undertaker.  
\- Sir, permission to continue our investigation? – Nick asked. He turned to Judy who gave a small nod – We'll take him down before he could take us down.  
\- Out of the question, Wilde. Idube's ahead of you, ahead of us for cryin' out loud, by a mile. If any of you make a mistake, you'll end up dead. And even if you do everything perfectly, I'm not sure you won't end up dead even then.  
\- So what do you want us to do, Chief? – Judy asked – Go home and pretend nothing's happened?  
\- No, you can't go home. Not to any of your apartments. Both locations are compromised. We don't know yet if Idube has planted any other nasty little surprises.  
\- We can crash at the rec room. – Nick said with a shrug – To be honest, it's better than my place.  
\- I don't think you understand the scope of the situation, Wilde. – Bogo said slowly – You and Hopps are the targets of a maniac hell-bent on killing you. You need to stay clear of harm's way, and that's an order. You'll be transferred to a safe house we use in the witness protection program.  
\- What? No! – Judy cried out – You can't confine us to a safe house! If you don't want us to be on the field, fine then, let us work here, at Headquarters.  
\- No, Hopps, I won't allow that. – Bogo said, his voice slow and dangerously calm.  
\- Chief, you can't do this to us! – Judy rambled on – It's our lives! We...  
\- Enough! – Bogo shouted – No, it's not your lives anymore! You are both ZPD officers and that means your lives are my responsibility. You want to play the hotshot? Fine, but you won't be doing it as part of the Service. And no, Wilde, I can see what you're thinking, even if you resign, I'll still put you in that safe house even if I have to tie you up and haul your sorry tails over personally!  
His words left Judy and Nick shocked and awed. Their mouths were hanging open. They looked at each other, with Judy finally nodding.  
\- Now that everything's settled – Bogo said, his voice calm again - , you've got an hour each. Higgins and Snarloff will take you back to your apartments. Grab the most necessary things. No cell phones, no radio, nothing of the sort. I'll expect you to be here in sixty minutes flat, in civilian clothing. Now go.  
The Chief watched as the two left in complete silence. He sat down at his desk, watching the large round wall clock tick the minutes by. He was tired, the energy drink having zero effect on him. He has faced dire situations before, has even taken part in a few and had a couple of scars that served as reminders. He wasn't a police chief because he was the toughest within the Service, but because he knew how to handle dire situations. As a colleague, he was proud of Judy and Nick's unflinching determination, but as a superior officer, he had to draw a line before them. He was responsible for them, as he was for everyone within ZPD, and, by extension, everyone who lived in Zootopia. The buffalo gave a long, deep sigh, feeling weary and exhausted like he never did before.  
Just before the hour ran out, he heard knocking on the door, which opened and in stepped Judy and Nick, in civilian clothing, the bunny carrying a trolley, the fox a backpack. They looked out of their element, with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Chief Bogo stood up from his desk, gave a curt nod and signaled for them to follow him. He led them to a civilian car owned by ZPD, used for undercover missions.  
\- Get inside. – the Chief said, taking the wheel. He revved up the engine, the car leaving Headquarters, heading out into the night. No words were spoken during the trip. Judy and Nick could barely see where they were heading, as the rear windows of the car were tinted. Eventually, Bogo stopped the car, stepped inside, looked around and opened the rear doors of Judy and Nick to climb out.  
\- Follow me.  
He beckoned them inside a block of flats, so fast they couldn't see where they were. By the general looks of the place, they were at Downtown, but neither Judy, nor Nick could determine the exact location. After taking an elevator ride to the third floor, they saw their elephant comrade, Officer Tusko, also in civilian clothing, standing before a door.  
\- Everything's settled, Chief. – the elephant said in a low voice. Bogo only nodded and opened the door. He ushered Judy and Nick in, following them.  
\- You are to remain here until further instruction. – he said – That's an order. If you leave before I order you to do so, Idube'll be the least of your concerns, I swear by everything that's holy. Did I make myself clear?  
Judy and Nick gave a nod, but that wasn't enough for Bogo.  
\- I said, did I make myself clear? This is not a game anymore!  
\- Sir, yes Sir! – Judy and Nick said in unison, springing to attention.  
\- That's more like it. You can pull up the shutters and open the windows, but leave the curtains. You'll find food for tonight, you'll get fresh food every day at exactly noon. Don't open the door without hearing the day's password. Tomorrow's password is lagomorph, you got that? If you need anything, you can tell it to the officer who'll bring you food, and we'll try to get it for you. Any questions?  
\- Sir, what about our families? – Judy asked – Can we tell them what's happened?  
\- We'll inform your families that you two are on a sabbatical overseas and communication is limited because of a local transmission grid failure.  
\- Chief, can I ask you a favor? – Nick said slowly, not waiting for Bogo to answer – Can you send someone to check on my mother every now and then? She won't be fooled by this cover story, you know.  
\- A clever mother with a clever son. – Bogo said with a small grin – Fine, Wilde. Hopps, do your parents require protection?  
\- I don't think so, Sir. – Judy said – If a zebra showed up in Bunnyburrow, that'd make a buzz.  
\- Allright, so there's that. Anything else?  
\- Yes, Sir. – Judy said slowly – How long do we have to remain here?  
Bogo looked at her, turning his gaze to Nick and shook his head.  
\- As long as you have to. Take care.  
He stepped outside, closing the door behind him, leaving Judy and Nick alone with their fears and uncertainties.

* * *

The flat designated as their safe house was small but relatively comfortable. It consisted of a single living room with a large sofa, a small kitchen and a bathroom. It had a bookshelf with books of various topics and also a TV with a DVD player and an assortment of movies. Everything was clearly designed to make the best out of a longer stay.  
\- There's no landline. – Judy said after checking every corner of the flat for the third time.  
\- Also no cable or aerial for the TV. – Nick said.  
\- They want to keep us in the dark. – Judy said, annoyed – What is Bogo thinking? We'll escape if we see something on the TV?  
\- I think that's exactly what he's thinking, Carrots. – Nick said with a cynical grin.  
\- At least this place is safe. – Judy sighed, yielding to fate.  
\- Think of it as a long overdue vacation. – Nick said, trying his best to cheer her up – You can finally sleep in, catch up on reading, you'll even have charming company.  
Judy looked at him with a sad smile, walking up to him to embrace him, tears shining in her eyes.  
\- There, there. – Nick said, kissing the top of her head – Bunnies, you're so emotional.  
They ate a late supper, cold and tasting like cardboard, but still better than an empty stomach. After finishing their food, they settled down on the sofa. Nick held Judy in his arms protectively, watching in silence as she drifted off to sleep. He fought against falling asleep himself, fearing the nightmares that would surely haunt him after all that has transpired in the last few hours. Finally, tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep, with no nightmares to plague his night.  
The first few days really felt like a vacation. Judy and Nick felt safe, knowing well they were under the protection of watchful eyes. Taking a blink outside, behind the curtains, every now and then, they saw the civilian ZPD car with an officer always sitting inside or loitering around. Knowing that no harm could come to them, Judy and Nick tried to relax. They watched the DVDs and read the books they had, usually huddled close together on the sofa. Each day, exactly at noon, a fellow officer knocked on the door three times, saying the day's password. It was never the same officer, and when Judy and Nick asked about the Idube case, each of them said they were under strict orders not to say a thing. The visitors remained for a few minutes, sometimes talking about other goings-on of the world. Francine Trunkleton told them how she caught a gang of thieving raccoons red-headed. Higgins the hippo made them laugh with his re-telling of Gazelle telling off an annoying reporter on air.  
But first and foremost, Nick and Judy had more time than ever to just talk. They talked about what their lives would be like after Idube was apprehended and locked behind bars for good. Although many things were uncertain, they knew one thing for sure: they wanted to spend their lives together. Although their friends and colleagues were supportive of them, they raised a few eyebrows all over the city during the past months. Mixed-species couples were something of a taboo, even in Zootopia. But now, confined to a small flat, Zootopia seemed as far away as the moon.  
As the days went by, things started to change. Being confined in the small flat felt less like a vacation and more like a prison sentence. Not knowing what was happening in the outside world made Nick and Judy jumpy. Nick often caught Judy walking up and down the living room, thumping her feet in annoyance. He himself was on edge, he never liked confinement.  
Each day felt longer than the previous one. Every meal they received tasted duller. And although they knew they were safe, the fact that anything could be happening to their friends and family and they didn't know a thing was slowly driving them mad. Three weeks have passed, and Judy and Nick were almost nervous wrecks. They spent most of their days sleeping, they remained awake only to re-watch a movie for the umpteenth time, eat something and then fall back to dreamless sleep.  
One day – and neither of them were sure how many days have passed since their lockdown – they heard the usual three knocks on the door and a friendly voice they haven't heard for a long time, coming from the outside:  
\- Didgeridoo.  
Judy opened the door to find Clawhauser outside.  
\- Ben!  
She literally jumped on him to hug him, pulling him inside. Seeing his smiling face was almost as good as being outside.  
\- Goodness grace, Judy, are you allright? – the cheetah asked when Judy finally let him go – Oh my, you look terrible.  
Nick too came to greet him. They bumped fists, with Nick asking with a tired smile:  
\- How's it shakin'?  
Clawhauser closed the door behind himself and sighed.  
\- Sorry, guys, I'm under strict orders not to give you any info. The Chief would kick me into the middle of next week if I did.  
\- It's okay, Ben. – Nick said resignedly – I just had to ask.  
\- Can you tell us anything not related to Idube? – Judy asked, eager for any news.  
\- They opened a new donut shop at Sahara Square. – Clawhauser said with his characteristic cheerfulness – Look what I got for you.  
He opened the large paper bag he was carrying. He pulled out two boxes of donuts and other foodstuffs, much tastier than what Judy and Nick were getting.  
\- Sweet cheese and crackers! – Judy moaned, the smell of the food invading her nose – Ben, you're a Frithsend!  
\- I've heard you guys were getting only canteen food and we all know how awful it is. – Clawhauser said, watching with delight as his friends munched at the donuts – So I thought I'll get you something civilized.  
\- You bought these from your own salary? – Nick asked after swallowing down half a donut.  
\- Umm... yes.  
\- Ben, you're the nicest person ever! – Judy said, moved by her friend's kindness – Once we're out of here, I'll buy you a thousand donuts.  
\- Make that two thousand. – Nick chimed in – Ben, you're one amazing guy!  
\- That's what friends are for. – Clawhauser said with a smile, in such a heart-felt tone it made Judy and Nick almost shed a happy tear. They remembered how it used to be back when they were rookies, how Clawhauser was the only one to treat them with fairness. He didn't saw them the way others did: when he looked at them, he didn't see a weak rabbit and a shifty fox. He saw two comrades who were ready to make a difference.  
\- I got to go now. – Clawhauser said – I'll try to come over next week if the Chief is okay with that.  
\- Thanks again, Ben. – Judy said, hugging him again – For everything.  
The cheetah left the flat, closing the door, leaving Judy and Nick alone again. The two ate the goodies he brought in silence, until Judy turned to Nick with a serious expression on her face.  
\- We can't remain here, Nick.  
\- I know. – the fox said – This place is driving both of us mad.  
\- And you heard what Ben said. He said he'll try to come over next week. That means this is not going to end soon. Whatever the others are doing to catch Idube, it's not working.  
\- Sometimes I hate when you're right. – Nick said with a sarcastic grin.  
\- We have to do something, Nick. I can't remain locked up in here. I'm slowly going crazy!  
\- Yeah, me too. Hearing things that are not there, stuff like that. Never thought I'd reach that level.  
\- Yeah, and I think I'm getting paranoid. – Judy said, looking miserable – I keep having these thoughts, that they're putting us here to observe us, spy on us like Idube did. Or it's his plan all along and even our friends are conspiring with him against us.  
\- Mad as a March hare, eh, Carrots?  
\- Not funny, Nick. – Judy said with a scowl – Seriously, we got to get out of here.  
\- It's usually me who says Damn the standing orders, let's do something crazy. – Nick quipped – But I'm in. Whatever's happening out there, we need to be there to face it. Sink or swim. Together.  
\- Together. – Judy said and let the fox pull her into his embrace.  
They spent the rest of the day, and the following day, planning their escape. They had almost no cash, and they knew their ATM transactions could be monitored. Also, they had to go underground, as they needed to hide not only from Idube, but from ZPD too.  
Two days later, they saw their window of opportunity. It was broad daylight and mammals of all shapes and sizes were walking up and down the street below them. Nick, peeking out of the window, saw that it was McHorn who was sitting in the undercover car.  
\- Rhinos have terrible eyesight, you know. – he said with a wink.  
\- It's now or never. – Judy said with a nod.  
\- Let's do it, Carrots.  
They didn't take anything, not even fresh clothes, only their wallets. They sprinted down the staircase and exited the building, disappearing in the crowd.  
Being outside, running down the open street felt like entering a new world. After almost a month of being confined to the small flat, even the air smelled different. Judy was literarily jumping in the air, enjoying the long-coveted freedom.  
\- Catch me, Nick! – she shouted behind her shoulder, running even faster. She felt unstoppable, free and happy.  
\- I'll catch you! – Nick laughed, chasing after her. He too was feeling free and joyful, enjoying the sunlight, the open air and the crowd around him – I'll catch you, just you wait!  
Suddenly, he felt his leg colliding with something. He was sent flying and crashed down on the pavement.  
\- Hey, what's the big idea? – he shouted at the tiger who tripped him. The tiger, wearing a black shirt that read Shut Your Muzzle, growled at him.  
\- Aren't you ashamed of yourself, hunting that poor rabbit? Mammals like you make us predators look bad!  
Judy, seeing what happened, ran back to them.  
\- Is everything allright, Miss? – the tiger asked – Is this fox givin' you a hard time?  
\- What? – Judy asked, looking perplexed.  
\- He was chasing you, I saw it.  
\- Oh, my goodness, no. – Judy helped Nick up – We were just... He's... he's my boyfriend.  
\- Sweet salmon on a stick, that's even worse! – the tiger spat – Freaks!  
He turned back and walked away, mumbling something about what the world's coming to.  
\- Are you allright? – Judy asked, helping Nick to dust down his clothes.  
\- Zootopia has shown us its prettiest face again. – the fox sighed – Let's skedaddle, Carrots, we're already making a scene here.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- Part Three of my Zootopia Trilogy midquel.  
\- Judy and Nick's safe house paranoia and hallucinations came from personal experience. About ten years ago, I spent weeks alone, locked up in my flat. I ended up almost going mad, hearing voices and having really-really weird thoughts  
\- Writing Clawhauser's scene was the part I enjoyed the most in writing this fic. He's such a nice guy!


	10. Prey (Part IV)

**Prey** \- Part IV

 _The Bear's Tale_

Tasting freedom after such a long time was almost an overwhelming sensation. Judy and Nick longed to spend the day relaxing, enjoying a decent meal at a restaurant, or just sitting on a bench at a park. However, they were on the run and they had neither the time, nor the safety for such luxuries. They ate greasy junk food at an Oriental takeaway, which they found delicious after what they were eating during their confinement. It was not Clawhauser's stock, but still better than microwaved canteen food.  
\- It's getting dark. – Nick said musingly, taking a bite with chopsticks – Isn't it too early for that?  
\- I think it's wintertime outside. – Judy said, lost in thought. Although Zootopia's biomes and weather was artificially controlled, nobody could change the Sun's movement.  
\- We need to find a place to spend the night.  
\- Yeah. And tomorrow, we can begin our investigation.  
They took a bus that was bound for the Rainforest District. It was Judy's idea, knowing how easy one could disappear there. The sun has already set by the time they arrived, although myriads of lights dotted the surroundings, windows that run all up the towering trees.  
\- Do you know a place where we can spend the night? – Judy asked.  
\- Is that even a question? – Nick quipped – Just follow the fox, M'lady.  
Nick led her to a little motel deep within Rainforest District. It was a bit run-down, having seen better days, but its wooden structure, palm-leaf thatched roof and the vines covering it made it cozy-looking. Nick opened the door and let Judy inside, following her.  
\- Good evening. – a capybara clad in a blue shirt and red pants greeted them without much joy in his voice.  
\- Hi, we'd like to rent a room for the night. – Nick said.  
\- Sorry, that won't be possible right now. – the capybara droned on.  
\- Why? – Judy asked – The sign outside said Vacancy.  
\- Yeah, but you need to rent two rooms, not one.  
\- Come on, pal, who do we think we are, morons? – Nick said, annoyed – As you can clearly see, we came in here together, and a single room would be more than enough for us.  
\- Miss, do you realize you're with a fox? – the capybara turned to Judy, his voice still indifferent-sounding – With all those rampant predators going on, and... he doesn't like the most trustworthy mammal, you know.  
Before Nick could say anything, Judy leaned over the receptions desk with a false-sweet smile on her lips.  
\- Mister, I'm a bunny with a peculiar taste in companions. I actually love it when bites me. You should try it out, it's a really wild experience.  
The capybara blinked, trying to register what Judy said.  
\- If you do anything that makes someone call the cops, I haven't seen anything. – he finally said and gave Judy a numbered key.  
\- Don't worry, we're not loud. – Judy cooed, putting her arm around Nick's waist. She turned back with a sly wink – Well, not that loud...  
Once the motel room's door closed behind them, Nick burst out in laughter.  
\- You're one crazy bunny. – he roared, bending over with laughter.  
\- What a moron! – Judy hissed, her nose twitching – Oh, good heavens, little bunny's with a fox, sure he'll try to eat her or worse.  
\- You're takin' this worse than I do. – Nick said, still laughing.  
\- Of course I do! I hate judgmental people.  
\- Relax, honey bunny. – Nick smiled warmly at her but couldn't stop himself making a mischievous wink – I won't bite... hard.  
Judy sat down on a grass-green couch, closing her eyes.  
\- We've only started, and everybody we've ran into is a complete jerk. – she sighed.  
\- Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll make it big tomorrow. – Nick sat down next to her, pulling her close – Sweet mercy, you're tense as a bowstring!  
\- I need a vacation. – Judy moaned – No idiots, no Idube, no crazy capers, just some peace and quiet.  
\- Well, I can't make all the morons of the world go away, but I can help you chill out a bit. – Nick said – Get your shirt off and lie down on your fluffy bunny tummy.  
Judy looked at him and saw love and caring in his emerald eyes. She did as she was told to, lying down on the bed, stretching out, closing her eyes. She felt Nick sitting down next to her, leaning closer. She felt his claws sliding through the soft fur on her back, not touching her skin, just grooming her. Part of her, something ancient and instinctual, told her to run, but she know she was not in danger, anything but. It was not a predator grabbing for his prey, it was the one who loved her.  
Nick groomed her silvery fur with utmost gentleness, eventually massaging her back with a light touch. Judy sighed in content, chattering her teeth together without even realizing it.  
\- Are you purring, Carrots? – she heard Nick's playful voice.  
\- Bunnies do that when they feel safe and relaxed. – Judy said in a small voice. She felt the pent-up tension leaving her body, replaced with a warm, safe feeling. Nick massaged her gently, enjoying the feeling of how her body eased up under his digits.  
Goodness grace, I love her so much, he thought. I want to marry her so bad it hurts. Come on, Nick, don't be a coward, pop the question already. You can do it, there's a brave lad!  
\- Umm... Carrots?  
But all he got as answer was a small sigh. Judy was fast asleep, without a care in the world.

* * *

As morning rose, Judy and Nick left the motel. They needed to remain mobile and needed to catch up on what has transpired in Zootopia during their stay in the safe house. Judy bought a couple of newspapers and they read them in a Sahara Central café.  
\- Nothing out of the ordinary in the police reports. – she said after finishing The Daily Herd.  
\- Yeah, but check this out. – Nick said, pointing at an article in The Zootopia Honker – They're having a Ram-Bo movie marathon next Sunday.  
\- Nick, you're not funny. – Judy said but was smiling herself – We need to find something, anything to get to Idube. I wish we had access to the ZPD database.  
\- You need to find other sources once you're off the grid. – Nick said with wisdom behind his words – Been there, done it.  
\- Okay, Mr. Street-Wise. Do you know someone who could help us?  
\- Oh, Judy, I thought you already knew. – he grinned – I know everybody.  
They spent the day moving through the city, with Nick insisting they had to wait till nightfall to meet his contact. During the day, they kept looking for information, watching TV in a café, eating a meager lunch at a fast food joint and keeping their heads low every time they spotted a police car.  
\- The Chief must be furious. – Judy said – He'll kick us out from the Service once this is over.  
\- Nahh, I don't think so. – Nick said in his usual nonchalant voice – I think he'll just bust you back to Officer and me to parking duty.  
\- I just wish this was all over. I still kinda feel being watched.  
\- Big dark zebra eyes, eh? Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry, my contact'll help us find somebody who knows somebody who might lead us to Idube.  
As the morning turned into afternoon, and the afternoon turned into night, Nick led Judy back to Downtown, heading East to the docks. It was already dark and they were walking through a dingy, run-down part of the city. Everything looked faded and rusty, with only a couple of street lamps providing flecks of light in the darkness.  
\- I never thought Zootopia could have a place like this. – Judy said silently.  
\- And it's not even the worst part. – Nick said without any sarcasm – Relax, Carrots, I know this place. I used to hang out a lot before you made me lay off my shady ways.  
They finally reached what looked like a large warehouse used for storing shipping containers. It looked just as decrepit and abandoned as everything around it. Nick pointed at a large, rusty metal door which had a symbol spray-painted on it: a red wolf's head with jaws open. He opened the door and stepped inside, with Judy following suit. If the outside of the building was ominous, the inside made Judy's fur stand on end. The door opened to a small antechamber, dimly lit by a single flickering lightbulb, ending in a door covered only by a bead curtain. It wasn't the sight that made Judy's senses go into alert mode: it was the smell. The whole place smelled of sweat and something else, something primal.  
She looked at Nick, who seemed undisturbed. His eyes flickered across the antechamber, as if he were looking for something. He finally turned back to Judy.  
\- Let me do the talking. – he said, his voice barely above a whisper – And whatever happens, don't run.  
Judy's eyes widened in shock. Nick's words made her blood chill. Something was off and she didn't like it a bit. She wanted to ask something, but before she could, Nick hollered in:  
\- Hey, Valerie! Guess who's back?  
Judy saw movement behind the bead curtain and out stepped a lioness, clad in dark red faux leather, golden rings adorning her ears and a scar lining her left cheek. She looked at the two, shaking her head.  
\- Nicky, it's been a long time! How's it shakin'?  
Before Nick could answer, she closed the gap between them with a long, pouncing step. She towered over the two, but was now bending closer.  
\- And what a cute little bunny you've brought me. – she purred, leaning so close to Judy she was sure she felt the lioness' whiskers touching her face.  
\- She doesn't like to be called cute. – Nick said with a sly grin.  
Judy's heart was pumping. The lioness looked into her eyes in a way that made her mind enter the "fight or flight" mode.  
\- Oh, what a pity. – Valerie the lioness cooed, sniffing the air, breathing in Judy's scent, licking her lips – She looks so delicious…  
Judy was frozen on the spot. This wasn't happening, this was beyond everything ZPD training could ever prepare her for. Has Nick gone mad, bringing her here?  
\- Welcome to the Carnivore Club, bunny girl. – the lioness said with a grin, baring her fangs. She recoiled, only to ready herself for a strike. But she was too slow. As she pounced, Judy kicked her square in the jaw, sending her to the floor.  
\- I'm nobody's prey! – Judy cried out, only to see Nick bending over with laughter, helping up the lioness.  
\- She's a fierce one, first-timers are usually so timid. – Valerie said and she too was laughing. Judy couldn't understand a thing.  
\- What in the…?  
\- Relax, Carrots. - Nick laughed – Valerie, please explain it to her.  
\- We're role-players. – the lioness said, massaging the spot where Judy kicked her – I run this place. Everybody can come here to spice their lives up a bit. What, you thought I'm gonna eat you?  
\- It certainly looked like that. – Judy said, her muscles still taunt, ready to hit her again if need be.  
\- Do I look like a savage to you? Like I said, it's all harmless fun. – Valerie shrugged – Come on, let me show you.  
She beckoned Judy and Nick inside through the bead curtain. Inside, mammals of many species loitered around, predator and prey mixing, drinking long cocktails. Several large stages, representing various biomes, filled the vast storage space, with a spectacle Judy only saw in museums. Predators lay crouched in the bushes, awaiting their oblivious prey, jumping on them, but never biting or clawing. The prey sometimes fought back, ending in a fake fight and the two laughing and congratulating the other on how realistic their performance was.  
\- This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. – Judy mumbled, not believing what she was seeing.  
\- You can be the predator if you'd like to. – Valerie motioned toward a stage that was furnished to mimic a savanna environment. Pouncing on a group of porcupines was none other than a harmless-looking sheep.  
\- Relax, Carrots, it's just a game. – Nick said, putting his arm around Judy's shoulder.  
\- You'll be my undoing, Nicholas Wilde. – Judy said, exhaling a long breath.  
\- They usually say that. – Nick grinned back.  
Valerie, still massaging her jaw, turned back to them.  
\- So, Nicky, beside letting me have some fun with your bunny friend, not that she can't defend herself from a predator, what brings you here after all these years?  
\- Can we talk about this in private? – Nick asked back.  
\- Sure. Follow me.  
The lioness led Nick and Judy to the gallery overlooking the storage space. She ushered them inside her office, which was as dimly lit as the whole building. Judy knew Valerie and Nick saw everything perfectly, but not her. Bunnies weren't built for nocturnal activities.  
\- I've heard you went clean. – Valerie said, sitting down on the tabletop of her desk – Nicky Wilde, his hustling days gone by. What an unexpected turn of events.  
\- Yeah, things've changed a bit for me. – Nick said, scratching the back of his head.  
\- I've heard rumors of you becoming a cop of all things. And if that's true, bunny girl here's none other than the very one who did away with Bellwether.  
\- The bunny has a name. It's Judy. – Judy said in an offhand way. She still wasn't sure she could trust the lioness.  
\- A pleasure. – Valerie nodded curtly – Things are getting weirder and weirder, don't they? First they make a bunny a cop, then Nicky Wilde in person and in living color.  
\- Says the one who thinks herself a predator but still gets her tail handed to her by a bunny. – Judy retorted, making Nick give a snorting laugh.  
\- Girls, girls, calm down! – he laughed – Valerie, would you ever think I'd come here to bust you for anything? I'm a cop, not a tax man. I just want your help.  
\- My help? – Valerie cooed – Nicky, you must be in serious trouble if you want my help.  
\- The whole city is in danger. – Judy said, her voice raised in annoyance – If you think we're after your little wish fulfillment make believe land, you're wrong. Nick said you could help, so if you can, please help us.  
\- Whow, whow, slow down, tiger. – Valerie gave a short laugh – I like your girlfriend, Nicky, she's got spirit. Spit it out, cottontail, what can this lioness do for our fair city?  
Judy told her everything about the Idube case, without going into detailed specifics. She told Valerie how Idube manipulated Bellwether, how he initiated the Night Howler attacks, how he disappeared into the city's underbelly and how he returned.  
\- Nick said your clients might know someone who might know something. – Judy finally said.  
\- Yeah, I've met a couple of mammals who were interested in Night Howlers. – Valerie said, thinking back – Just to let you know, fluffball, I won't allow that stuff in here as long as I can draw breath. Fake hunts is a thing, but I won't allow blood to be spilt in my establishment.  
\- Chill out, Valerie, we both know that, don't we, Judy. – Nick said, smooth as ever – What we're actually interested in is someone who might have wanted to sell you the stuff.  
\- No, like I said, I don't let people like that near this place. – the lioness said and Nick knew she said the truth – I've never seen anybody affected, but I've heard stories. I need none of that here.  
\- It's ugly, Val. – Nick said with a sigh – You don't wanna know.  
He looked at Judy who gave a sad nod. Valerie's eyes widened in realization.  
\- You… you two were exposed to it! – she whispered in shock – How… how did you…?  
\- Ask the hero. – Nick said, smiling proudly at Judy.  
\- I don't remember too much myself. – the bunny said – But I can remember what I was feeling. You don't want to know, Nick's right about that.  
\- But… how? – Valerie was still astonished – Don't tell me you ate the thing!  
\- As a matter of fact, we did. – Nick said with a sarcastic grin – But not willingly. We were poisoned. That zebra, he wanted us to finish each other off.  
\- Idube? – the lioness was shaking her head – Yeah, it makes sense. He didn't even have the guts to do the dirty job himself. What a coward!  
\- He might be a coward, but he's dangerous. – Judy said – We need leads, anything that could lead us to him. We need to catch him before he can do more harm.  
\- Alright, fine. – Valerie took a post-it and a pencil from her desk and wrote something, giving it to Judy – This guy, he was interested in buying Night Howler juice. I told him to sod off, I don't need his kind around here. He looked quite determined. Find him and he might sing a song you want to hear.  
\- Thank you. – Judy said with a grateful nod.  
\- But I don't want to hear you spilling my name. – Valerie leaned forward, eyeing Judy – I'm actually quicker than when I do my little games.  
\- Don't worry, I'll be silent as a grave. – Judy said, meeting her gaze – And just for your sake, I took down a rhino once.  
She made an about-face, her ears wriggling, walking slowly and calmly out of the office, with Nick in her trail.  
\- Hey, Nicky! – Valerie called after them.  
\- Yeah? – the fox turned back.  
\- You're a lucky son of a gun with that girl, you know that?  
\- She completes me. – Nick grinned back and left the office.

* * *

Outside of the Carnivore Club, Nick looked at Judy with a sense of amazement and pride.  
\- You were fantastic back in there, Carrots! Valerie doesn't usually let anyone boss her around like this.  
\- I'm good at persuading people. – Judy said, straightening up – By the way, you need to tell me how you ended up in this place for the first time.  
\- Well, I was young and interested in unusual things. – Nick said, grinning – I used to know this panda who came here a lot. He was always moaning about all bears being predators except for pandas. So he always role-played the fierce predator. He was quite good, his roar was something.  
\- You're dodging the question, sweetheart. – Judy said slyly.  
\- Okay, okay. – Nick put up his paws in surrender – The panda, he took me here to have some fun. Boy, it was the weirdest thing ever. I mean, I've heard of guys dressing like the actors in that old sci-fi show and talking in made-up languages, but this thing… it was fun. Not really my type of fun, but certainly an experience for a lifetime.  
\- And did you enjoy being the fearsome hunter? – Judy said in a coquettish voice – You like to catch yourself a little bunny every now and then, don't you?  
\- Just one bunny. – Nick said with a mischievous smile – But I think it was the bunny who hunted me down.  
\- Come on, my prey. – Judy laughed – Let's see who our mystery mammal is.  
They left the run-down docks and headed back to the better parts of Downtown. They needed a safe place to check their latest lead, so they ended up at a diner which was still open. Nick ordered two cups of coffee and they sat down in a secluded box.  
\- Let's see who wanted to buy Night Howlers from Valerie. – Nick said, taking a sip from his cup – Mmm-hmm, this is a good brew.  
Judy rummaged through her pockets, pulling out the post-it, putting it on the table for both of them to see.  
\- Vladislav Medvedev. – she read – I've heard this name before.  
\- Yeah, me too. – Nick said, scratching his chin – Wait a minute! He was that bunny doc's boss at ZooPharma!  
\- Oh my, you're right! – Judy cried out – He invented the machine they're making the antidote with!  
\- Why did he want to buy Night Howler juice? I'm sure they have it in cartloads back at ZooPharma.  
\- I don't know but something's fishy around here. – Judy said, pointing at an address under Medvedev's name – He lives in Tundratown. I think we should pay him a visit.  
Making it to Tundratown while being undetected was something Nick excelled in. Without much money to spend, he showed Judy how to board a freight train at a goods yard. The two had to endure a really bumpy ride in a cargo wagon, but they made it to Tundratown without raising anyone's attention.  
\- Whew, talk about a roller-coaster ride. – Judy said, laughing, as she and Nick jumped off the train once it slowed down.  
\- I thought you'd take it worse. – the fox laughed.  
\- Nick, I'm a bunny. My legs are the greatest shock absorbers Mother Nature could build.  
\- Not to mention that cute little bunny butt of yours. – Nick quipped, making Judy blush under her fur.  
\- Okay, sly fox, let's find our bear. – she said, looking at the post-it – Blizzard Street 101, Apartment 07, that's where he lives.  
\- I know that place. – Nick said with a nod – Come on.  
After a walk through the snow-covered streets, they reached a block of flats which almost looked like a mixture of art deco and Christmas kitsch. They went inside, hurrying past the numbered doors till they reached Apartment 07.  
\- I hope he's still awake. – Judy said silently. It was past 10 PM, with the streets being mostly empty.  
\- He better be. – Nick said and pressed the door chime. A buzzing sound came from inside, but nothing followed. Nick pressed the chime again, and for a third time too. The door suddenly opened, revealing a grumpy-looking old bear.  
\- Nu chto? – he growled – What do you want?  
\- Are you Mr. Vladislav Medvedev? – Judy asked, trying to look anything but intimidated.  
\- Doctor Vladislav Medvedev. – the bear nodded with a grunt, his accent thick – Who are you and what do you want from me at this hour?  
\- Sir, what do you know about the Night Howlers? – Nick asked bluntly. The bear's eyes widened. He ran his paws over his red velvet night gown, as if to clean himself of something.  
\- I have no idea what you are talking about. – he said, accenting every word.  
\- Midnicampum holicithias. – Judy said – We know how it feels like. We were subjected to it once.  
\- Bozhe moy. – Medvedev sighed – Come inside, quick.  
Judy and Nick stepped inside and the bear closed the door behind them. His flat was large but overstuffed with luxurious furniture. It was hot inside, which felt unpleasant after the chill of the Tundratown streets.  
\- So you two have used Midnicampum holicithias extract. – Medvedev said – Why did you do it? Don't you know it's dangerous?  
\- Yeah, we do. – Judy nodded – We didn't do it willingly. Someone put it in our food.  
\- Ay-ay, that's not good. But you have been cured. And by you being here, I think you know who's responsible for your cure.  
\- We know you built the machine that makes the antidote. – Nick nodded – And we're grateful for what you did. But we need information.  
\- What are you, politseyskiy?  
\- We are, yes. Sort of. – Judy said with a nod.  
\- Are you here to question me?  
\- No, Dr. Medvedev. We just want something that could lead us to Patrice Idube.  
The bear's eyes widened in surprise.  
\- If you want information on him, you need to check somewhere else.  
\- We can't Sir, I'm sorry.  
\- He's after us and we need to catch him before he can kill us. – Nick explained.  
\- Patrice Idube is a very, very dangerous person. – Medvedev said slowly – If he wants you dead, you're dead. Konets.  
\- Dammit, man, we're not afraid of him! – Nick couldn't hold himself back – He's hurt us already and I won't let him do it again. Not to her.  
He looked at Judy who looked back at him, her eyes saying things without words. Medvedev looked at them and sighed deeply.  
\- Young, fearless, daring. – he said – I used to be like that, decades ago. V poryadke, I'll tell you all I know. But first, we drink!  
Judy and Nick shared a perplexed look as Medvedev trudged out to the kitchen, returning with a trio of glasses, a bottle and a jar of pickles.  
\- Beloye Sibir, the best for my guests. – the bear said, pouring clear liquid into the glasses.  
\- What's that? – Judy asked, sniffing cautiously at the liquid.  
\- Vodka, what else? Na zdarovye.  
He took his glass, drank the vodka with a single gulp and ate a pickle after it. Judy and Nick shared a shrug and followed his example.  
\- And now, we repeat. This is to your good health. – Medvedev said with a snort and did so. He poured vodka for each, they drank and ate pickles.  
Medvedev was getting ready for another round, but Judy politely declined.  
\- Thank you, Doctor, but we have to leave, soon.  
\- But we need to toast to the Motherland. – Medvedev said with indignation – You can't not toast for the Motherland.  
\- Dr. Medvedev, please...  
\- To the never-ending friendship between predator and prey, then? – the bear said, but seeing Judy's expression made him reconsider – Allright, Zaychik moy, allright. What do you want to know about Patrice Idube and the Night Howlers?  
\- We know Idube was behind all the savagery cases. – Judy said – We also know how he built up a shadow kingdom within Zootopia, manipulating everything and everybody. But why did he use the Night Howlers instead of anything? He was already in control of everything in the city. Why did he need such a dangerous ploy to mess up everything?  
Medvedev made a small groan and sighed deeply.  
\- You don't remember what Zootopia used to look like back when Patrice Idube came here. Of course you don't remember, I doubt any of you were even born yet. We were no longer wearing shock collars, us predators, but everybody hated and feared us. There wasn't a reported case of a predator hunting a prey for decades. Maybe centuries, I don't know. But being a predator back then wasn't easy. Your parents must have told you stories, Mister...  
He turned to Nick with a sad expression on his face.  
\- Call me Nick, Sir. – the fox said – Yeah, my mother used to tell me stories about the collars.  
\- Sometimes, I can still feel it around my neck. – Medvedev said in a sad tone – But that time was gone by the time the weather control grids were built. Before that, Zootopia had the same climate as its surroundings, the way nature intended it to be. But then came Patrice Idube: young, brilliant, with a dream so big only someone like him could fulfill. He designed the heating and cooling walls, the artificial rain at Rainforest District and the dehumidifiers at Sahara Square. He did it all by himself. He was a genius. The city council was kneeling at his feet, they saw a chance in him, a chance to fulfill an even bigger dream: predator and prey, mammals of all species, living together in one big city, everybody finding a suitable environment and working toward the betterment of the world.  
\- How come his name was almost unknown throughout the city? – Judy asked – If he really did all of this alone, he should've gotten, I don't know, a statue in the middle of Sahara Square.  
\- Patrice Idube wasn't the kind of mammal to accept such honors. – Medvedev said with a dismissive wave of his paw – He wanted to remain in the background. Some of us knew him: engineers, scientists, those who helped his company give physical form to his dream. I met him once or twice over the years, and he was everything you'd imagine a mad scientist to be. But he never showed anything that raised anyone's suspicion.  
\- I bet he was already building his private empire. – Nick said with a growl.  
\- Yes, that is quite possible.  
\- But Dr. Medvedev, this still doesn't explain the Night Howlers. – Judy chimed in.  
\- Don't worry, malenkiy zayats, you'll see it, soon. As I was saying, Zootopia became true to its name. It wasn't simply a hub anymore, where mammals could meet and discuss things. It became a living, breathing dream, a piece of heaven on earth. Even for us, predators, although I know some predators were still of low esteem.  
He looked at Nick again who gave a silent nod, saying with it more than with a thousand words.  
\- But altogether, Zootopia became the place we know today. – Medvedev continued – Constructing the weather control grid took a decade, the rest took another one. Patrice Idube remained locked up in the tower he built at Sahara Square, giving the world newer and newer dreams and fulfilled those just as he did everything else. I don't think he was born evil or that he became evil. He simply became too powerful and began to see himself as someone who stood above the rest of the world. Maybe he did, like I said, he was brilliant. And like all who think of themselves like that, he thought he could shape the world, or at least the city, to his own image.  
\- By causing rampancy and curing it. – Nick said with a nod – Yeah, we know that. Even without causing a city-wide chaos, he could have stepped forward, leading Zootopia through the crisis.  
\- It's so easy to see it, isn't it? – Medvedev said with a twinkle in his eye – But think more, and you'll see something else.  
Nick looked at Judy and saw she was already thinking hard. He too tried to put things together: Idube, Zootopia, Night Howlers, predator and prey.  
\- He didn't want the rampancy, it was only a tool. – the fox said.  
\- Good, good. – Medvedev said with a smile – From where I come from, a great man once said, When you're chopping down a tree, expect splinters to fall.  
\- The unnecessary casualties. – Nick said – So that he can spark hate and fear between predator and prey.  
\- No, Nick, he told us he doesn't see the world like that. – Judy said.  
\- And you believed him? Carrots, he was trying to manipulate us too, remember?  
\- The little rabbit is right. – Medvedev said silently – Go on, child, tell us what you think.  
\- It's not about predator and prey. It's about fear, but not between chompers and grazers. – Judy said, so lost in thought she used the two slurs in one sentence – It's about fearing the whole conspiracy. Zootopia fearing an attack that could cause anybody to become rampant. And he's the one who can save them. He doesn't want to save Zootopia from the predators. He wants to save it from itself.  
Silence fell on the room as she finished speaking. Although the flat was overheated, it felt as if the temperature had dropped below freezing point.  
\- Give me some more of that vodka. – Nick said, grabbing the bottle and taking a large swig.  
\- Sweet cheese and crackers, it all makes sense. – Judy said, her voice high by an octave – He wanted Bellwether to be caught. This is why he's after us, we're his pawns like she was.  
\- It was his intention all along. – Nick nodded – Sacrifice Bellwether. Let the splinters fall. He wanted the conspiracy to come to light. Wait a minute, what if giving up his shadow empire was part of his plan all along?  
\- No, I don't think that's what he wanted. – Judy said although Nick could see her considering this potion as well – He had everything in his hoof and he wasn't careful enough. He might be smart, but he's still flesh and blood, not something supernatural.  
She turned back to Medvedev, expecting an answer or anything. The bear sat in silence for a minute or so before speaking up again:  
\- When I found this out, I have already fulfilled my own dream: building the sequencer. Little did I know I was actually helping Idube with it. Damned if I do, damned if I don't.  
\- But what were you doing in some shady club, trying to buy Night Howler juice? – Nick asked.  
\- Because I want it to end.  
\- Want what to end? – Judy asked silently.  
\- I know Idube will find me. I was hiding in plain sight for more than a year now. Living with this knowledge, it's the worst. So when he comes here to kill me, I want to take the extract and finish him off with the very thing he plagued this city with. Or at least die trying.  
He gave a throaty growl as if trying to fight his tears.  
\- The worst thing is, he won't even come to finish me in person. It's not his way. I'm afraid, children. I'm so afraid...  
Judy and Nick looked at the bear, strong and powerful, now reduced to a sobbing wreck. He was the manifestation of everything Idube has done. It made them angry and sad at the same time.  
\- Dr. Medvedev, do you have a telephone? – the bunny asked silently.  
\- Yes, I do. – Medvedev nodded, motioning toward an old rotary phone sitting on a round table covered with a burgundy red tablecloth.  
\- Judy, what are you doing? – Nick asked as she picked up the phone.  
\- We have to do this, Nick. – she said, looking more determined than ever – He can't destroy more lives, not anymore.  
She dialed the number of ZPD Headquarters and listened to the beeps until she heard a cheerful voice:  
\- Zootopia Police Department, this is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser speaking. How may I help you?  
\- Ben, it's Judy.  
\- Judy? Sweet mercy, are you allright? Is Nick with you?  
\- I don't have much time, Ben. We're fine, but we need help. Please send a squad to Tundratown, Blizzard Street 101, Apartment 07. We have a witness who needs protection, and he needs it badly!  
She put down the receiver and turned back to Nick.  
\- Sorry, I had to do it.  
\- It's okay, Carrots, I understand. – the fox said with a sigh. He turned back to Medvedev with a small smile on his face – Doc, you're under the protection of Judy Hopps, and that makes you officially to be on the winning side.  
\- Don't worry, Doctor, you can trust the Service. – Judy said after seeing the bear's unconvinced expression – There were dirty cops within, yes, but I've dealt with them.  
\- Who in the name of Belobog are you two? – Medvedev said, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open.  
\- Just a sly fox and a dumb bunny. – Judy said with a grin. She looked at Nick, their eyes met with an all-knowing look – You know where we have to go?  
\- Yeah. – the fox said, gulping nervously – We need to talk to Bellwether.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- Part four of my Zootopia Trilogy midquel  
\- When I found out that bunnies can purr when groomed, I had to write this scene  
\- The scene with the Carnivore Club was the first that came to my mind while developing this story  
\- Nick's remark about guys dressing up in costumes from that old sci-fi show... yeah, this was written by a guy who's wearing a Starfleet unfirom shirt at this very moment  
\- Beloye Sibir is a fictional brand of vodka I "invented' ans used in many stories of mine  
\- Medvedev actually quotes Stalin (or the Zoo-niverse equivalent of Stalin)


	11. Prey (Part V)

**Prey** \- Part V

 _The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_

Getting yourself to prison wasn't too hard a task in Zootopia. All you had to do is commit a crime, plead guilty, the judge saying that too, and you've earned yourself a stay up the river. Breaking out of the prison was a much harder task, although not unheard of. There was always a mammal, brave or foolish enough, to try, and sometimes even succeed. Prison breaks were legendary within Zootopia, and those who worked at ZPD knew that some weren't mere legends but the hard truth.  
However, breaking into a prison was something nobody in their right mind even thought of. Except for Nick and Judy, who travelled to the outskirts of Savanna Central, where the prison laid. It was now way past midnight, with nighttime transportation filled with nocturnal mammals. As the bus got more and more away from the center, less and less were on the bus. Finally, only Judy and Nick remained and they rode all though the end terminal.  
It was still a good mile's walk to the prison, and they hurried as fast as they could. Even from afar, they could see the large, foreboding concrete block that was Zootopia Penitentiary. They arrived at its massive gates, every pillar of concrete topped with razor wire, guards scanning the area from their watchtowers.  
\- Any idea on how we'll get in? – Judy asked, making Nick whip out an expression of utter astonishment.  
\- Wait, I thought you had an idea!  
\- Prison breaks are not my specialty. And that includes inverse prison breaks.  
\- Okay, sweetheart, let me think. What about walking in through the front gate?  
\- Yeah, and they'll tranq us down so hard we'll be out cold for a month.  
\- Do you still have your police badge? – Nick said, already pulling his badge from his pant pocket.  
\- You gotta be kidding me!  
But Nick was serious. He walked up to the front checkpoint, with Judy trailing behind him, showing his badge to the panther sitting in the security booth.  
\- Hi, my name is Piberius Savage, this is my partner, Annabelle Cottontail. We're the special operatives ZPD's informed you about.  
\- What are you talking about? – the panther asked, looking skeptical.  
\- Wait, didn't you get the memo? – Nick said, miming annoyance – Good grief, it's one of those days again. Am I right, Agent Cottontail?  
\- Absolutely. – Judy said, trying to sound indignant.  
\- I received no memo on you. – the panther said, sounding irate.  
\- Okay, buddy, let me get this straight: nobody ever told you that ZPD's sending two undercover agents to question ex-Mayor Lionheart?  
\- Like I said, I got no such info. – the panther was almost growling.  
\- Agent Cottontail, fetch me a pack of ice, I feel my temples pulsing. – Nick sighed theatrically. He turned back to the panther – Listen, pal, I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge. We all make mistakes, don't we? Just let us in, ask that moth-eaten lion a couple of questions, and off we go, as if nothing had happened. I won't mention you in my report, scout's honor.  
\- Oh... allright. – the panther said, giving in – You go right in, I'll phone the others inside.  
\- Thanks, buddy, you're a real sport. – Nick quipped – Come, Agent Cottontail, let's get this show on the road.  
He marched off, Judy catching up with him after a few seconds of utter shock.  
\- You enjoyed bossing me around, didn't you? – she asked, more in good humor than with annoyance.  
\- Oh, I enjoyed every minute of it. – Nick grinned impishly.  
Once they were inside the prison building, Nick told the guards posted there the same story. When they didn't believe him, he asked them to ask their panther colleague at the front checkpoint, his hustle coming to a full circle. The guards led them toward Leodore Lionheart's cell, through unlit corridors illuminated only by the city lights outside. Mid-way, Nick stopped in his tracks, clutching his stomach.  
\- Guys, I'm terribly sorry, I need to use the little foxes' room. Please be the nicest ever and show me the shrine of the porcelain god.  
The guards, a bison and a jaguar, showed Nick the restroom, where he meandered in with an expression that looked as painful as possible.  
\- Here's the wisdom of experience. Never eat curry after midnight. – Nick moaned – Agent Cottontail, don't wait for me, this won't be over quickly. I'll catch up.  
He made a retching sound and closed the door behind him.  
\- Agent? – the jaguar guard asked cautiously. Judy shook her head.  
\- I always tell him curry'll be his undoing. – she sighed – Okay, gentlemen, show me where our former mayor is.  
She followed the guards, trying to find an excuse to go back to Nick. After a few minutes, she gasped aloud, clutching her heart.  
\- My goodness, the medicine! – she cried.  
\- Is something wrong, Ma'am? – the bison guard asked.  
\- My partner, he's on prescription medicine. If he hasn't taken his daily dose, he might pass out! Wait for me here!  
She ran back, hoping to remember which turns to take to get back where they left Nick. She sprinted though the concrete hallways, until finding Nick after taking a turn at a corner, leaning at the wall, looking utterly pleased with himself.  
\- We're back in the game, Carrots. – he grinned – Now let's find our favorite lamb.  
Getting to Bellwether's cell wasn't a hard task. They were there when she was locked inside, after all, and even visited her later on for questioning. She was held in solitary confinement, for her own sake: half of Zootopia wanted this sheep fleeced. Judy and Nick found her sleeping on her cot.  
\- I wanna pet her wool so bad. – Nick said in a sing-song voice, making Judy scowl.  
\- Playtime's over. – she whispered.  
\- Oh, sweetheart, playtime hasn't even begun. – the fox pulled out an access card from his pant pocked and flicked it to Judy.  
\- What the...?  
\- Just your standard "go anywhere you'd like to" card. I snatched it from the bison.  
\- Nick, you're the most impossible person ever. – Judy sighed, sliding the card into the reader on the wall.  
\- Yeah, they usually say that. – Nick said, opening the cell door and stepping inside – Good evening, Dawn. Have you counted yourself before you dozed off?  
Bellwether awoke with a snort, jumping up in her cot, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.  
\- This is the worst nightmare ever. – she moaned, still half asleep.  
\- You have no idea about nightmares. – Nick growled with bitterness and frustration in his voice – We know about Idube's plan. It's over.  
\- Idube sacrificed you. – Judy continued, in an almost friendly, good-cop way – He was using you from day one. You're here because he wanted you to be here.  
\- Liar! – Bellwether spat – Patrice Idube is a great mammal! He's prey, but he's powerful. He helped me a lot. Zootopia would have been so much better with mammals like your fox friend here muzzled and collared!  
Her words almost made Nick lose control. A low growl started in his throat, he bared his fangs.  
\- You see, Judy? – Bellwether said in a sing-song voice – You see what he is? Come on, fox, rip me to pieces. Show your naive little bunny friend who you really are.  
\- You want to know who I really am? – Nick said slowly, calmly. He closed his eyes, stepping closer to Judy, who took his trembling paw in hers – I'm a fox. I'm a cop. And I'm hers.  
A sound of clapping came from the outside, echoing in the silence of the concrete walls. It was an eerie sound, that of two bony hooves colliding. Judy, Nick and Bellwether turned toward the sound only to see Idube standing outside.  
\- What a moving little speech, Officer Wilde. – he said, his grin eerie in the twilight.  
\- Idube! – Nick cried out.  
\- Oh, Patrice, thank you! – Bellwether jumped off of her cot, looking at the zebra the way one looks at a deity – I know you'd come to save me from this horrible place.  
\- Save you? – the zebra laughed – Dawn, my dear, creatures like you have no place in my Zootopia!  
He pulled a pistol from inside his jacket and pulled the trigger. A small pellet shot out at the speed of sound, hitting Bellwether on the neck, bluish liquid seeping through her wool. The sheep staggered backwards, her eyes wide, her pupils reduced to pin points.  
\- Oh, sweet Dawn Bellwether, how nobody in this world will miss you. – Idube cooed.  
\- Allright, you stripy sod, it's over. – Nick growled – It's just you and us, like it used to be.  
\- Oh, I remember the last time. – Idube said – I remember leaving you to kill the only person you ever cared for in your sad, sorry life.  
\- And yet we're both here, alive and in good health. – Judy said – You failed, Idube, and you'll fail now.  
\- Will I? – Idube hummed – Who knows? It's two against one. But it's two third-rate flatfoots against the most dangerous mind ever to have visited this city.  
\- Muzzle him, Judy, the guy's got an ego complex. – Nick quipped, trying to keep his calm. Behind them, Bellwether gave a painful cry: the cry of a prey when caught by the predator.  
\- Please, help me! Please! I beg you!  
Judy turned to her, and even that movement caused the sheep to crawl backward, curling up in the corner. It was a painful sight, and although Judy loathed her, she reached out to comfort her.  
\- No! – Bellwether shrieked – No, leave me alone!  
\- What an interesting new brew. – Idube laughed, waggling the pistol in his hoof – It's something extraordinary, I say so myself. It makes everybody go into prey mode. Even predators. Imagine a lion being afraid of everything. Or a tiger panicking at the sight of a little squirrel.  
\- You're one sick no-good mongrel! – Judy hissed, turning back to face the zebra.  
\- Careful now, Sergeant Hopps. – Idube hummed – Watch your language. Or is it the savage part of you speaking?  
He pulled out another pistol from under his jacket, one barrel now trained on Judy, the other one on Nick.  
\- I always wanted to see that side of you, my pretty little fluffball. – Idube laughed – A bunny, being the predator, that's a classic. Now imagine a fox being the prey.  
Judy looked at Nick, who was frozen on the spot. Judy too felt overpowered. One wrong move, and both of them were done for.  
\- Using an unsecured line to call your friends, such an amateurish move. – Idube said – Not that decrypting a secure line would've been a bigger challenge for me. I know the way you two think. I know your deepest desires and fears. Tell me, Mr. Wilde, do you enjoy hurting her in your dreams?  
Nick was speechless. He stared into the cold, black eyes of the zebra.  
\- What about I give you one final nightmare? – Idube said slowly – I give you the same formula I shot sweet Dawn with. As for you, Miss Hopps, I made an extra strong predatory formula. Just for you.  
He laughed out loud, his unearthly cackle echoing through the walls.  
\- You know what the best part will be? – he rambled on – You will kill the fox you love, tearing his throat out like a savage beast. And once they find you and cure you, you'll have to live with it for the rest of your days.  
His bony digits tensed on the two triggers, when suddenly, he was thrown aside, flying through the corridor and crashing down with a loud thud. Judy and Nick saw in amazement as Chief Bogo appeared in the dim light of a corridor window. There were moments when they thought the Chief was terrifying, but they were wrong. The expression of the buffalo was the very definition of terrifying.  
\- Leave them alone, you mongrel! – he bellowed and lounged himself on Idube. He punched the zebra, knocking the pistols out of his hooves. But Idube was also a force to be reckoned with. He kicked and punched, and Bogo found his match in him. The Chief tried to subdue him with his tranq gun, but it was knocked out of his hoof, breaking into pieces as Idube stepped on it. With a powerful kick, Idube sent Bogo crashing on the ground.  
Judy and Nick looked at each other and jumped to action, trying to hold down Idube. But the zebra was mad and that made him powerful. He sent Judy flying, knocking her to the wall. Nick cried out in fury, punching the zebra with all his might.  
Judy opened her eyes. Every inch of her body hurt, her vision was blurry. He saw Idube grab Nick's throat, punching him in the guts and throwing him on the ground. He tried to stomp on his head to crush him, but Nick was one quick fox. He jumped away, ready to attack the zebra again.  
\- How does it feel, predator? – Idube cackled – Enjoying the thrill of the hunt?  
\- I'm not hunting you. – Nick snarled – But I'm bringing you down!  
He lunged at Idube, but was sent back crashing on the concrete floor. Judy saw the zebra move closer, readying himself for a finishing blow. Judy's heart was racing. She was hurt and she was tired. Under ideal conditions, she could have taken down a zebra alone. She could try her chance now, but she knew well she'd end up dead. She has failed one final time. She couldn't save herself, and couldn't save the one she loved.  
And there, at that moment, she saw one of Idube's pistol within an arm's reach on the ground. She reached for it, grabbed it in her trembling paw and cocked it. She stood up, her whole body aching.  
\- Hey, stripes! – she cried out.  
\- Oh, my goodness, look who's back. – Idube laughed – Are you going to shoot me with my own weapon, Miss Hopps? What if it's the one with the predator formula? Have you ever been bitten by a zebra?  
He was right and she knew it. But this was their only chance. Her body was acting on the instinct of a cop, and of muscle memory. Without even thinking, she took aim, pressed the trigger and fired the pistol.  
The blue pellet hit Idube square in the face. He gave a wheezing sound, falling to his knees. Judy stepped closer and Idube cried out:  
\- No! Please don't hurt me!  
Nick picked himself up from the floor. The world was a blur around him, but she saw Judy with the pistol in her paw, and Idube kneeling before her. He put two and two together, and knew it was over. Well, almost over. He walked up to the whimpering zebra, cracked his knuckles and hit him square on the jaw, knocking him out cold.  
Judy ran over to him and embraced him. She was crying, but it were happy tears.  
\- Nick, are you allright?  
\- I think I broke my paw. – Nick said with a sigh – Damn that stripy sod, he's got a cast-iron jaw.  
\- Oh, Nick! – Judy embraced him tightly, making him wince.  
\- Judy, this is animal abuse.  
They turned to see Chief Bogo sitting up, massaging his forehead.  
\- Chief, are you allright? – they asked in unison.  
\- He knocked me out. Can you even believe that? – Bogo growled – I'm gettin' too old for this job.

* * *

Even though Judy and Nick were happy for finally doing away with Idube, nothing could prepare them for the dressing-down the Chief gave them once back at Headquarters.  
\- You've disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer. You went off the grid, disregarding everything! You could have gotten yourselves killed or worse! – Bogo howled, leaning over the two to look them in the eye.  
\- We had to do it, Chief. – Judy mumbled.  
\- Oh, so you had to? Let me tell you, Hopps, what you and Wilde should have done: sit on your tails till we caught Idube!  
\- Sir, with all due respect, we did more in two days than you all did in almost a month. – Nick said, making Bogo even more furious.  
\- And what on Earth makes you think that, Wilde? We had new leads, we even ousted that stripy son of a gun from his hiding place. We were hot on his trail and were ready to make our final move, but no, Mister and Miss Hotshot had to come around to throw a spanner in the works.  
\- We had some leads of our own, Chief. – Judy said silently.  
\- Hopps, I couldn't care less about your leads! You put your lives in danger because you couldn't sit on your butts! That's not how a Zootopia Police officer should behave, that's how a stupid kid does!  
\- Chief, you don't understand! – Judy cried out – It wasn't just us anymore. Everybody was at risk. You haven't seen a rampant mammal, we have been rampant ourselves. And we couldn't let him do it to anybody else. No more Night Howlers, no more nightmares, no more Patrice Idube!  
Bogo gave a grunt and shook his head.  
\- If I listened to my heart, I'd kick you out of the Service so hard, you'd both land in the middle of next week. But not now. You'll get nine demerit points. One more and you're out of the Service. Did I make myself clear?  
\- Sir, yes Sir! – Judy and Nick said, saluting.  
\- Now get the heck out of my sight! You can sleep in the rec room. Briefing's at Oh-Eight-Hundred. I don't want to see you till then.  
Judy and Nick nodded and turned to leave Bogo's office. However, Judy turned back at the doorstep.  
\- Chief?  
\- What is it, Hopps? – Bogo growled.  
\- Is Doctor Medvedev allright?  
\- Of course he is. We're not amateurs. He's fine and safe. Says you two still owe him a toast.  
Judy smiled at Nick who responded with a playful wink. They left the Chief's office to head for the recreation room. It was the same dingy repurposed broom closed Nick witnessed Judy's return from death all those months ago. He eased himself down on the sofa, his tired body finally succumbing to gravity. Judy snuggled into his embrace and sighed deeply.  
\- I can't believe it's over. – she said.  
\- Well, it ain't over till the fat lady sings. – Nick said with a small laugh – Imagine the paperwork we'll be given tomorrow.  
\- For once, I think I'll actually like it. I need some peace and quiet.  
\- And yet you stuck with a fox of all people.  
\- I'm not stuck with a fox. I'm stuck with Nick Wilde of all people.  
She turned her body so she could kiss him. Nick pulled her close, enjoying her warmth.  
\- Sweet dreams. – Judy said, her eyes closed, already half asleep.  
\- You bet. – Nick said, smiling a content smile, closing his eyes – The nightmare is over.

* * *

Written by: _thefirstfleet_ (David Metlesits)

Notes:  
\- The final part of my Zootopia trilogy midquel  
\- I actually wanted to include Big Top's _Nemesis_ quote from the movie Snatch, with Nick remarking he's already seen that movie. I lift it out as the final showdown ended up more dramatic than I originally intended  
\- When I wrote the line about "the shrine of the porelain god", I literarily started laughing out loud. Yeah, toilet humor is so much fun  
\- Chief Bogo in action, oh yeah! I wanted him to do something badass, and he did. And yeah, I made him go "Lethal Weapon" with the _Getting too old_ line  
\- Nick is finally healed, thanks to Idube beind done away with and by Judy's love. He really needed a happy ending, poor thing


End file.
